Who said I wanted to?
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: After the World tourny Mr. D decides that the teams need a little...'survival' training. Splitting them into three groups he drops them off in the Siberian wilderness, however it turns into a bit more than survival training for the D Boys.
1. Mr Dickenson's crazy idea

**Who said I wanted to?**

By K-chan^-^ 

AN: Well here it is!  The fic that I promised you all at the end of Ha.  I'm hoping :note hoping is a bit ambitious: to have this fic finished by Christmas… bleh prolly wont happen… just so that you know I DO have like 50 pages of it written already so expect an update in probably about 5 days..  Oh and Never will be updated tomorrow =)

Tyson flopped down on the hotel room bed and sighed in exhaustion.  He hadn't slept much the night before, too much excitement.

Yesterday he had won the biggest battle of his young life.  Yesterday afternoon Tyson had beaten Tala, captain of the Demolition Boys and secured the world championship for the Bladebreakers.  The battle had been long and strenuous and he had almost lost, but with the power of Dragoon and his belief in himself and his bitbeast he pulled through and defeated the evil Voltaire's henchman.  Yawning he turned over on his side and attempted to take a nap.  After winning the tournament for the good of the world all his friends decided to challenge him!  Not that he wasn't up for a good beybattle, he was!  But a guy deserved a break didn't he?  Not according to Kai and the rest, but then Kai had never been too good about letting people rest.  He was evil when it came to training!  Tyson was almost glad he wasn't really a Bladebreaker anymore, it meant no more training camps with Kai!  On the downside it probably meant he wouldn't see his teammates much after they returned to Japan, Liika after all lived in Tokyo.

He sighed again and rolled over on his other side.  He really was tired… Max and Liika had bounded in at the ungodly hour of ten o'clock, to tell him brunch was being served.  Now Tyson loved food, but he also loved his sleep, and he didn't get to bed until around two in the morning, and eight hours just isn't enough for a growing boy such as himself!  Now it was two o'clock in the afternoon, he was sleepy and trying to nap but he just couldn't get to sleep!  Suddenly the door to the room he shared with his teammates burst open and Rei and Mariah stepped in.

"Hey Tyson!"  Rei called, catching sight of the blue haired boy who was curled up on one of the double beds.

Mariah bounced along behind Rei, holding his hand as they went.  Tyson rolled over and peered through bleary eyes at the smiling couple, glancing down at their joined hands.  "Ya, what do you two love birds want?"  he moaned, sinking his head into his pillow.

Both teenagers blushed, but didn't break contact with each other.  "Heh… well Mr. Dickenson said we all had to meet in the front of the hotel and get on the bus that's there waiting for us."  Rei said poking the hiding boy.

Tyson groaned and rolled over onto his back, sending Rei a glare.  Rei held up one of his hands in a placating manner.  "Hey hey, don't shoot the messenger!  Anyway, we have to go now cause the bus is leaving and Kai wont be too pleased if we hold it up."

Getting up, Tyson muttered darkly, "Geez… not even team captain anymore and still ordering us around."

Rei and Mariah chuckled and smiled at each other.  Rei pushed a strand of hair back from her face and kissed her on the forehead.  Tyson, who was following them out dry heaved from behind them.  "You two think you could save the PDAs for a time when someone's _not_ watching please?"  He whined dramatically.

Mariah craned her neck back and winked at him.  "But then they wouldn't be _public_ displays of affection now would they?"

Tyson made another fake gagging sound and shook his head.  They had been like that ever since Rei got hurt two days ago in his match.  Mariah had ridden to the hospital in the ambulance with Rei and hadn't left his side the whole 24 hours he was in there.  Then when he was released she helped him back to the Beystadium and helped him stand while they cheered him on.  It was _sorta_ cute… if you liked that mushy lovey dovey crap, which he didn't really care for.

As they reached the bus, they boarded to find everyone already on.  Kai claimed the back two seats, why he needed two seats was beyond Tyson, but who knew how that boy's mind worked.  Max and Kenny sat in front of him, chatting away to Dizzi who sat open on Kenny's lap.  The Majestics sat on the left side of the bus, starting two seats up from where Kai was hogging the two back seats, Robert sat with Oliver, with Enrique and Jade in front of them and Johnny alone in front of them.  Lee and Michael sat across from Robert and Oliver, with Emily in a seat in front of them.  

Rei and Mariah made a beeline for the very back seat beside Kai, who surprisingly didn't object.  Tyson shrugged, again who knew what was going inside the stoic leaders head.  Plopping himself into the seat in front of Rei and Mariah, across from Max and Kenny he looked around the bus, someone was missing.  "Yo, where's Liika?" he asked, yawning.

Kai merely rolled his eyes and counted down, "Five… four… three… two… one-"

"WAIIIIIIIIIITTTT!"  A female voice yelled from outside the bus, causing its occupants to pause.

A blue haired girl, with flashing turquoise eyes ran up the steps and stood, chest heaving at the top of them.  "Good I didn't miss it!"  Flashing the bus driver a smile she headed for the back of the bus.

"Heh, figure's _you_ would be late."  The red haired Johnny sneered at her, earning himself a glare and a stuck out tongue to which he muttered, "that was mature."  But she was too far to hear him.

She reached the back and pushed Kai's legs out of the way and took the window seat beside him, leaning against the back of the seat.  Kai stared flatly at her from the corner of his eye.  Always the same.

"Dude!"  Max exclaimed hanging over the back of the seat.  "How'd you do that Kai?"

"Do what?" asked Liika looking between the two boys.

Kai smirked, leaning back, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  "Heh.  She's so predictable."

"Eh?  What are you talking about?  I am not!"  Liika huffed, frowning at Kai.

The crimson eyed boy chuckled lightly and pushed her forehead back with his fingers.  "Get over it wench." He said smirking.

Liika's face turned a mottled purple, red color.  Gritting her teeth she hissed, "Why I aughta…" 

"Yo!"  A voice from further up in the bus interrupted their little 'battle'.

Enrique was sitting on his knees, leaning against the window with his arms slung over seats both in front of him and behind him.  His dark blue eyes were half closed and his face carried the lazy expression it usually did.  His baby yellow hair was so messy and disorganized that it looked as if it hadn't seen a brush or a comb in days and his regular outfit of green pants, yellow long sleeve top with a red and white jacket were wrinkled.  The girl beside him looked infinitely bored, her crystal blue eyes reflected this boredom as well as a trace bit of amusement at her seat companion.  Her red hair was tied up in its usual twin buns and her usual outfit of a purple and black Chinese dress was only missing the usual black wrist scarves.

"Does anyone actually know where we're going?"  The baby blond boy voiced loudly, looking from his teammates to the Bladebreakers in the back.

The group shrugged in response.  No one really knew where they were going.  "I don't think any one knows, but we will find out soon as we are on our way."  Robert said finally, his tone clipped as he narrowed his red eyes at Enrique, just before Enrique could start whining.

Enrique slumped down in his seat pouting, he had picked up his team leaders disguised signal to sit down and shut up.  What crawled up his ass and died?  His facial expression now turned from one of laziness to one of plotting, why did Robert get to be the leader anyway?

"Enrique, stop plotting.  He'd kick your ass."  Jade's amused voice cut through his scheming like a hot knife through butter.

Whining a loud moan, he stuck his bottom lip out at her and made his eyes large and teary.  "But _bella_, he was so mean to me!"

Jade rolled her eyes.  "He was not, you're just being over dramatic."

The fake drama left Enrique's face and was replaced by pouty annoyance.  No one ever took his side.  It just wasn't fair, so Enrique decided to say nothing at all, which for him was a record.  Jade left him to his pouting, and decided that a short nap was in order.  Closing her eyes she drifted into a light sleep.

The rest of the bus merely ignored Enrique's antics and focused on what they were doing.  Michael and Lee discussed beyblade strategy, while Emily typed on her laptop.  Kenny, Max and Tyson all chatted away to Dizzi about everything and nothing, Mariah had drifted off, lying against Rei's shoulder while he attempted to make conversation with Kai.  Liika stared out the window, daydreaming about who knows what.  Robert and Johnny argued about the finer points of the history of the British Isles with Oliver smiling and trying to stop a full-blown fight.  The bus, was not quiet to say the least.

They traveled for about an hour, which by the end over half the occupants were asleep and the bus was quiet.  The last two days had been extremely exhausting for everyone, the Bladebreakers especially, with all the victory parties and autograph signings.  They had become world famous bladers, just as they had set out to do.

As the bus stopped, the people that were asleep, which included Michael, Lee, Mariah, Rei, Jade, Enrique, Tyson and Liika, started to stir as those that were awake looked out the window to see where they were.

They appeared to be at some kind of airport, a small one that was an hour or so drive outside of Moscow.  This airport had a runway and a heliport that were divided by a small building and tower.  Mountains rose up a few kilometers north, all of which were covered in snow.  White powdery snow also covered the fields around the heliport and runway as well as the roofs of the small building and tower.  It looked cold and was, as frost gathered on the windows of the bus.

Liika stared out the window and shuddered at the thought of being out in the cold.  Luckily she had thought ahead and actually dressed in something warm.  She wore a blue and white stripped turtle neck sweater, a pair of loose jeans with long johns underneath, gloves, sturdy black boots and a jacket that was practically a parka, and was not easy to move around in.  What could she say?  She got cold easily.

The bus driver then stood up and said in a commanding voice, "Here we are, every body off!"

The group stared at him for a moment before Johnny spoke out and demanded, "You have got to be kidding me!  This is like the middle of nowhere!  You can't expect us to get off here!"

"I'm afraid I must young man.  Mr. Dickenson has ordered that the group of you be dropped off at this airport, things will be explained further inside."  With that he opened the door and stepped out, expecting them to follow.

They did, one by one, grumbling amongst themselves.  Emily was out first, followed by Michael and Lee, then Jade, Johnny, Enrique, Robert, Oliver, Mariah and Rei.  Tyson, Max, Kenny with Dizzi, Kai and Liika made up the end of the line.  They all trudged off the bus and made their way to the double set of doors that marked the entrance to the small building which served as the airports office and lobby.

Upon entering they all stomped off the snow that had accumulated on their boots and shoes on the short trip to the entrance.  Some of them shivering in cold as they had forgotten to take a coat.  By this time they were all wondering just why Mr. Dickenson had planned for them at this airport in the middle of nowhere.  All distracted with their coldness and by their wondering, none of the group of fifteen noticed the four boys standing in a dark corner of the poorly lit lobby.

Liika shivered again as she sat down on one the couches that were situated against one of the two unoccupied walls.  Yawning and blinking some sleep out of her eyes she studied the room they sat in. The wall she was sitting against was the same wall the entrance was placed, more couched lined the wall across from her while vending machines were placed against the wall on her right and the office was to her left.  A long red metal bench ran between the two walls, splitting the room in half.  As her gaze drifted to the corner of the room where her wall and the vending machine wall met she saw that they were not the only ones that were summoned to this almost abandoned airport.

Four boys occupied the darkest corner of the room.  Two were sprawled on the loveseat that was pushed against the adjoining wall while the other two leaned against the wall between the first vending machine and the loveseat.  All four of them observed the newly arrived group with dark eyes, but they said nothing.  A small gasp escaped Liika's throat as her eyes locked with the icey blue gaze of one of the boys that was standing.  His arms were crossed over his chest and his head leaned forward a bit, allowing his pale purple hair to darken his face and eyes even more.  His piercing stare was unnerving, as no emotions flickered in his eyes, just blank, unforgiving ice.  Liika shuddered, she had thought he was creepy during his and Rei's match, but now she thought he was ten times worse.

Seeing her shudder the boy's lips twitched and he closed his eyes, effectively breaking the connection.  Liika snapped her attention away from the boys in the corner, what were the Demolition Boys doing here?  She elbowed the person that was sitting beside her, Mariah she noted, and whispered fervently, "Mariah, look in the corner, the one on this side of the room."

Mariah turned her head casually and did what Liika had demanded, gasping as her eyes fell on the four boys.  Switching back to Liika she bent her head and whispered back, "What are _they_ doing here?!"

Liika shook her head.  "I don't know, but they must have something to do with why we're here…"

"Maybe, or maybe they're just as clueless as we are, its not like they're threatening any of us or anything."  Mariah said frowning thoughtfully.  They didn't look _that_ bad.  Besides, Biovolt had been disbanded, or at least the evil part of it had been.  Boris and Voltaire had been taken to prison.

The blue haired girl frowned as well and bit her lip.  "I don't know… I mean the big burly one _did_ put Rei in the hospital."

"Should we tell the others or just wait for them to notice?"  Mariah asked, once again eyeing the four in the corner.

Liika's answer, however, was not needed as the boys in the dark corner had been spotted, the loud exclamation by Tyson confirmed it.

"What are _they_ doing here?!"  Tyson exclaimed, bringing the aforementioned boys to the attention of the entire group.

The Demolition Boys, however, continued to be silent and just watched the group with hooded eyes.  Kai, Robert and Lee pushed past the Tyson and Max who were standing in the way and paused beside Michael that was standing at the head of the large group.  The four captains eyed the outcasts with something akin to distrust.

"Did _you_ bring us out here?"  Kai demanded at Tala, a sneer evident in his tone.

Tala shifted his eyes from the group to the one who had spoken, his face never losing its emotionless mask.  "We are just as clueless as to why we are all here as you are."  His tone was cold and unwavering.

"Besides, why the hell would we bring _you_ out here.  We have better things to do you know."  The short boy interjected sarcastically, adding a roll of his dark indigo eyes for effect.

"Yeah, like steal peoples' bitbeasts."  Johnny muttered, glaring at the four.

Before anyone else could comment a loud clearing of the throat brought all nineteen teenagers attention to a tall man that was standing just in front of the office window.  He had short dark hair and was wearing a black suit with matching black sunglasses.  Tyson tried to resist the urge to snicker, the man looked like a member of the MIB.

Coughing again the man made sure all eyes were focused on him then started to speak.  "I know you are all wondering why it is you are here.  I cannot tell you _exactly_ why you are here, but am instructed to tell you that you are to embark on a type of training trip, to gain skills in teamwork."

"Teamwork?!  Why would we need training in teamwork?  And how do you train for something like that??"  Tyson exclaimed pointing his index finger at the dark clothed man.  The others nodded in agreement.

The man looked undaunted as he coughed once more and headed for a set of double doors that were situated directly opposite to the entrance doors.  "I cannot say young sir, but I must ask all of you to follow me."

Glancing at each other wearily they all followed the man, Tyson in lead all the way to Mariah, Liika and the Demolition Boys last.

They were led to a small passenger plane that must of held a maximum of twenty passengers, plus the two pilots.  They were then each given a backpack that contained a parachute, confusing them further.  Even the Demolition Boys had confused frowns on their normally emotionless faces, however, they all put the backpacks on as instructed.  The tall man then opened the side hatch door to the plane and motioned for them to get in.  One by one they did so, finding seats on the bench that lined the plane.

Once they were all seated and the plane started, they all started to talk at once.  What was Mr. Dickenson thinking?  What was going on?  Why were the Demolition Boys there?  The tall man had ignored all their questions and was now seated in the co-pilots seat in the front, the pilots seat being occupied by an older man with graying hair, yet still wearing the neat black suit his co-pilot wore.

Liika and Mariah shifted uncomfortably.  Because they had been one of the last ones on the plane they had been forced to sit beside the Demolition Boys, as there was no seats left.  Liika sat in between Mariah and the navy haired boy that was only a few centimeters shorter than herself.  Narrowing her eyes she growled at him, "Keep your hands to yourself."

He in turned rolled his eyes, snapping sarcastically, "As if I'd even _want_ to touch something as ugly as you!"

Liika's eyes widened in outrage.  How dare the little squirt call her ugly!  "Why you little-"

"Liika ignore him."  Mariah whispered, sticking her tongue out at Ian, who rolled his eyes once more and threw up his hands in exasperation.

Liika quieted, crossing her arms sullenly.  She was just about to lay a tongue lashing on him the likes he had never seen!  But nooo Mariah just _had_ to ruin her fun!

The rest of the group in the plane had settled by then, and after take off they just sort of sat quietly, not really knowing what to say.  It was obvious that the pilot and co-pilot weren't going to say anything, nor was the man, who was also dressed in a black suit, that sat in the seat beside Spencer behind the pilot's seat.  It was really freaky though.  It was almost as if the whole group of them had been abducted by the Russian mafia, at the order of Mr. Dickenson. Maybe Mr. D was one of them!  Who knew, the strange old man had tricked them all before.

The interior of the plane was fairly nice, but very plain.  Nothing adorned the inside besides the two long benches on either side that ran from one end of the plane to the other.  The metal walls were a light gray, almost white, and lines of darker gray rivets ran down from floor to ceiling every three feet.  The floor was the same dull gray metal as the walls and ceiling, only was covered with puddles of muddy water where the snow from their shoes had melted.

"Ahhh… when are we gonna get there??"  Tyson demanded, whining rather loudly, much to the chagrin of those around him.

"Yeah, I'm with Tyson.  And just where is _there_?"  Enrique seconded, his voice also carrying a bit of a whine.

The man that sat beside Spencer turned his head, staring at the two boys in turn, coolly.  "We will reach the first dropping point in about fifteen minutes."

"Dropping point?"  The two echoed in confusion.

"That is correct."  There was dismissal in the man's voice, and he turned his head back to face the front of the plane.

Murmurs spread through the group and they all shook their heads, really getting aggravated at not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Dude, when I get a hold of Mr. D, he's soo gonna get it!"  Tyson muttered, crossing his arms petulantly.

"I second ya there man."  Enrique agreed, almost mimicking Tyson's pose.

Those around them, they only sat like two feet apart, with Max and Jade in the middle, rolled their eyes and sighed.  It was a good thing Enrique and Tyson weren't around each other much, or they would drive the rest of them mad!

The fifteen minutes passed in relative silence, only a few murmurs here and there disturbed the tense quiet that echoed through the plane.  As they reached what they assumed was the fifteen minute mark they all turned expectantly towards the man that sat beside Spencer, all except the Demolition Boys, who looked as if they could care less what was going on around them.  The man then stood and strode over to the side hatch, saying just before he opened it, "Demolition Boys, you're first.  This is your dropping zone."

All heads turned toward the four boys, who narrowed their eyes toward the now open plane hatch.  

"You want us to jump out of the plane?"  Asked a clearly skeptical Ian.

"That is correct, now hurry or you will be too far from the zone."

Sending glances between each other the four boys shrugged and did was asked, one by one jumping out of the plane.  Liika sighed as Ian, the last one to jump disappeared out the door, at least she wouldn't have to put up with them anymore!  A hand clamping down on her arm broke her gleeful reverie.  Looking up she saw it was the man dressed in black that had a hold of her arm.  "You too Miss."

Liika gaped at him in shock, feeling him lift her off her seat and guide her to the hatch.  "Excuse me??  There's no way I'm jumping out of this plane!"  she exclaimed trying to tug her arm away from him.

"I'm sorry miss, but I have my orders."  His other hand came and clamped down on her shoulder, pushing her closer to the open hatch.

"Wait!  What the hell is going on?  Why is Liika going with the Demolition Boys?"  Demanded Rei, his black eyebrows furrowing over his gold eyes as he rose from his seat.  Tyson and Max rose also.

"I've circled back over where the other boys should be landing, she must go now."  The pilot said.

"I'm sorry miss, orders are orders."  And with that he gave her one final shove out the plane hatch, closing it firmly behind her.

The other fourteen stared in shock, what the hell was going on?  


	2. Dropping out of planes with boys

AN: Yay, here's the second chapter for you guys =)  20 reviews for one chapter I'm impressed!  It made up for my lack of reviews for the Never update -_- it was a good chapter too..

Red Countess:  All your points are valid.. lol just what you should keep in mind is that I wrote the first chapter of this way back when I started Ha… and I wrote the dance chapter back in May, my writing has come farther since then.. or I would like to think so anyway =P  

I do a lot of skipping in books lol I don't care for more than basic description.. I like character thoughts and dialogue.. this fic later on will have quite a bit of character thought.. :cackles:

Oh and just for the record.. this will be a Bryan/Liika… Don't run!  It will be good!  I'm going for the first Bryan romance where he's actually in character -_-

Liika had never been more terrified in her entire life.  She was plummeting toward the ground at an alarming rate and had no idea what to do.  She had never been skydiving; hell she didn't even like heights that much, yet here she was falling to her death in the middle of the Russian wilderness, in winter. Her panicked mind then suddenly thought of something she should have thought of when was first pushed from the plane.

Her parachute.

Frantically reaching back and searching for the ripcord, she found it and yanked on it viciously.  Instantly the chute shot out and she found herself shooting up in the air then settling into a slower downward decent.  No longer completely petrified, just nominally frightened she began to look around the landscape that they had been literally _dropped_ into.

There was nothing for miles and miles in any direction but snow covered forest.  A few clearings were interspersed around but other that it was like a solid mass of trees.  To her right, however, a mountain range started, trees cover the mountain as well.  Grumbling in irritation, "If I get out of this alive, I will be happy never to see another tree again."

The ground approached more quickly than Liika would have liked.  She had seen TV shows and films of people landing, and they hadn't looked pretty; because despite the parachute you were still moving very fast when you touched the ground.  The closer she got to landing the more nervous she got.  What if she sprained her ankle or something?  Or worse broke her leg!  No one would be able to help her.  The thought almost brought her to tears, but sucking them up she prepared herself for impact.

Liika hit the ground feet first with a solid thud, crumpling instantly upon contact with the snow-covered ground.  A fire like pain shot through her ankle almost immediately after she landed on her side.  Because she had not opened her parachute quick enough, she had been going too fast when she hit the ground, and she hit it hard.  Her ankle twisted before it could move to accommodate her fast moving body as it hit the ground.

The parachute fluttered over top of her, the red and white silk material covering her from head to toe.  She groaned and twitched, daring not to move her now severely throbbing ankle.  Great, just great, she _knew _she'd hurt herself landing!  Now what?

A foot prodding itself against her stomach through the red screen of the parachute shot her back to reality.

"Hey," prod, "you alive?"

Liika froze.  _Damn_, she thought, _I forgot about them._  As the foot and voice continued to prod her she finally flung her silken cover off and glared at the offender.  "Would you please stop that?!  I'm in enough pain as it is."

It was the short blue haired boy Ian that stood over her, poking her with his foot.  The other three stood not too far behind him, eying her with emotionless eyes.

Poking her one more time for good measure, Ian stopped and stepped back slightly.  "What are _you_ doing here?  Jump off the plane a little too early?"  A condescending smirk crossed his lips.

Her glare intensified and she squirmed, feeling the cold wet of the snow start to seep through her jeans and underwear; shifting also sending shots of pain up her ankle, though it didn't seem as bad as before.  "No," she snapped, sticking her tongue out, "Actually I was pushed!"

This brought a look of surprise to the faces of the four boys and for once the expression showed.  "Pushed?"  Ian echoed.  "By who?"

She shifted again, wincing at both her ankle and the cold, wet snow.  "That creepy guy in the black suit.  He said he had 'orders' whatever that meant."

They stared at her blankly, apparently oblivious to the fact that she was sitting on the frozen ground that was rapidly melting from her body heat.  Finally after several moments of her glaring and them staring the tall red head turned and motioned for the others to follow.  "Let's go.  It's obvious we're out here for a purpose.  Let's look around and see what that purpose is."  He said starting to walk away into the forest that surrounded the small clearing they had landed in, the other three following closely.

"Wait!"  Liika called frantically.

They paused and looked back to see her still sitting on the ground, exactly where they had left her.  "Get up and come along or we'll leave you behind."  Tala stated flatly and turned to continue on his way.

"I can't."  Her voice was quiet and they barely picked it up.

Heaving an irritated sigh, the red headed leader didn't even turn around to reply, "Get up, I will not tell you again."

Liika felt the heat of a blush spread across her cheeks.  The cause, however, was not only embarrassment –although she _was_ very embarrassed, but also anger.  How could they not see that she was hurt??  What did they think she just sat in the snow for fun?!  "I told you I can't!"  She said forcefully, her voice, though, carrying an edge of uncertainty and discomfiture.

"And why not?"  Ian demanded, scowling at her.

The other two Demolition Boys said nothing and merely watched the girl sitting in the snow.  The taller one raised a blond eyebrow at her while the shorter, more bulky one with pale purple hair crossed his well-muscled arms over his chest and caulked his head to one side.  Tala looked over his shoulder and willed her to answer.

Ducking her head, Liika avoided their gazes.  Why'd _she_ have to get stuck with the team of no emotions?  The only one that _wasn't_ creepy was the squirt, and that was because he was the only one that _did_ show at least some feelings, even if those feelings were mocking, annoyance and anger.  Her face was bright red by then.  Yes she was angry, but she was more mortified.  Showing weakness to the enemy meant ones downfall, but what choice did she have?  "I pulled my parachute too late and fell too fast, I hit the ground too hard.  I think I twisted or sprained my ankle.  I can't even move with out it throbbing in pain, and I _know_ I can't walk on it."  She spoke quietly, her tone completely opposite of the tone she used in her prior words.

"Well that was brilliant!"  Ian mocked.

"It's not our problem."  The purple haired boy finally spoke, the others shrugging in partial agreement and they started off again, only Tala paused a bit and looked back.

"Wait!  Look.  I know you tried to take over the world and all, but I believe you're not _all_ bad or even really evil!  Mr. Dickenson must have believed there is some good in you or you and I would not even be here.  You can't just leave me here to die!  Please!"  Liika pleaded, her eyebrows furrowing over glassy turquoise eyes.  The thought of them actually leaving her was terrifying.  Who knew what was out in the woods?  Not to mention the freezing cold that was seeping through her wet clothing.

Tala sighed once more, knowing that the girl was right, they _couldn't _just leave her there.  She may not think so, but they _did_ have consciences –or most of them did anyway.  "Bryan, carry her."  He commanded and waited for his order to be carried out.

The purple haired boy snorted then demanded back in a completely void voice.  "Why?"

Tala narrowed his eyes.  "Because.  She's right, we _can't _leave her out here.  Just do it."

Bryan spat off to the side and sneered almost microscopically.  "Fine." He stated and strode over to where Liika was sitting crouching down with his back facing her.  "Lift yourself up enough so you can wrap your arms around my neck."  He ordered coldly, waiting for her to do so.

Liika lifted herself up a bit –wincing the whole time, and nervously wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and neck.  Of all of them to carry her it had to be the disturbing one –well the _most_ disturbing one.  The fates must think it is funny to mess with her life.

Once he felt her arms around his neck and made sure they were secure he pulled himself to his feet, bringing her up with him.  "Place your knees on either side of my waist."

She did so and felt his arms hook around underneath her knees, securing her in place.  Then bouncing her once, to slid her further up her back he jerked a nod at Tala indicating they were ready to head off.

Liika bit her lip to kept from crying out as he bounced her, and tightened her arms about his neck.  She didn't want to make a sound, she didn't trust him not to drop her if he got annoyed with her.  Each step he took jerked her ankle and shot pain up her leg.  It was getting worse again, probably from the movement and jerking motions.  Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned her head against his expansive back.  It was going to be a _long_ walk. 

The four boys trudged along through the forest at a moderately quick pace.  It would be dark soon and they wanted to find what they were looking for before the sun set, even though they didn't even know exactly what they were looking for.  They decided to head toward the mountain range that started just north of where they landed, in hopes they would find a cave of some sorts for shelter.

"Hey Tala, why do you think that old coot sent us out here anyway?"  Ian voiced from a few steps behind the leading red head.

Tala shrugged in response.  "Who knows.  But I've heard he has pulled these sort of tricks on his own team before."

"Oh yeah.  Heh, heard he stranded them in Europe by themselves, suckers."  The short boy snickered, raising his arms and folding them behind his head.  "Speaking of the suckers, how's the girl?"  He turned his upper body so he could get a look of the pair walking behind him, fully expecting some sort of sharp retort from the girl riding on his friends back.  

However, the only reply he got was a cold and annoyed, "The girl is asleep."  Delivered by his pale haired teammate. 

Ian stared blankly then screwed his face up into a scowl.  "How does _she_ get to sleep when we have to tramp through the snow?"

Bryan said nothing, they all knew what _he_ thought of the situation.  Ian continued to scowl but he turned back around to stare at the back of his team captain.  Spencer eyed the girl in front of him, more specifically her right ankle that dangled along Bryan's leg.  Narrowing his eyes he compared it to her left ankle.  The red socks around each was definitely different sizes, the right sock just slightly bigger.  It was obvious her ankle was swollen.  "Her ankle should have been checked before we left the clearing.  It is swollen now."

None of them even paused, but continued to trek through the ever darkening forest.  "There is and was nothing we can do.  At the moment we do not have the supplies to survive let alone wrap an injured ankle.  Perhaps being asleep will help her to deal with whatever pain she is feeling."  Tala said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Look, ahead.  Is that a cave?"  Ian interrupted, pointing to something about hundred and fifty meters in front of them.

Some fifty meters ahead of Tala the forest came to an abrupt halt where the forest line met what in summer would be the grass line, but in winter was the snow line.  As they approached they saw that the path opened into a rather large clearing.  It was about a hundred meters long and about two hundred meters wide.  To their left on one side of the clearing, just before the forest started again, a small waterfall dropped out of the rock face with a splash into a fast moving stream.  The forest surrounded the clearing completely, except for the stone, mountain base that bordered it on the side across from where they were standing.  

Tala studied the area Ian had been pointing to, it was now past dusk and the light was dwindling making it hard to see things from a distance, it was also growing rapidly colder.  

Sure enough, as they got closer they noticed the solid rock fall away to some sort of opening.  "Come on, we'll see what it is."  He said striding purposefully toward the opening.

It was indeed an entrance to a cave, however, the reason why they did not see further into the cave was now clear.  

A type of heavy curtain was strung across the width of the opening.  It was made from some very weighty brocade fabric, with waterproof leather sewn on the side facing the out doors.  It was hung on a thick wooden rod that was hammered into the stone on either wall about a foot into the cave.  Down the middle a split opened so the curtain could be pulled back, and along the top above the rod was a narrow opening to let fresh air into the cave. 

"Who would put a curtain over a cave entrance?"  Ian asked, clearly confused.

Tala narrowed his eyes at the curtain and stepped forward to push it back in the middle.  "Someone who wanted us to find the cave."  He replied over his shoulder before stepping inside. 

Liika squirmed as she tried to get comfortable, it just wasn't happening however.  She was drifting in the state of not really asleep, but not really awake, and in this state she did not actually realize where she was, all she knew was that the bed she was sleeping on was really hard, she was really cold and her ankle hurt a lot.

Her backside and the back of her legs felt damp and she could feel the chill setting in.  Why would her pants be wet and the air cold?  What was going on?  Gradually, as she began to wake up, the pain in her left ankle grew and she became aware the sounds and activities going on around her.  Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the dim lighting.

She wasn't in a room, but a medium sized cave with dark brown rock walls that seemed to close in on everything inside it.  It was approximately a hundred and fifty square feet in area that she could see, but was rather cluttered with different living things.

Five sleeping pallets, one of which she was lying on –a central one, were lined up against one wall of the semi-circular cave. At the head of each of the makeshift beds was a large pack that looked to contain at least bedding, and maybe more.  The back section was cut off by a curtain made of some type of drapery fabric, what was behind it she couldn't tell.  Against the opposite wall two large chests and one small chest sat, their crimson brown outsides shiny with lack of age and use.  The entrance of the cave was covered with some kind of heavy curtain, but she could tell from the small space above the curtain that it was well past dusk as no light could be seen.  

A small fire that looked to be just lighted provided the only light in the cave, was burning in a stone circle in the middle of the cave.  It was then that all the memories came flooding back, and she remembered just why she wasn't in a nice hotel all warm and safe.

Pushed out of a plane.

Demolition Boys.

Ankle.

Right.  Everything was falling into place, so that's why her ankle hurt and her pants wet and cold.  

Something landing on her chest with a small 'plop' jolted Liika out of her daze.  Looking down at her chest she saw a white envelope with her name on it.

"Read it.  It's addressed to you, but it might say what exactly we're doing here."  A voice ordered as she looked at the small envelope.

Glancing up as she brought herself into a sitting position she saw that Tala was standing over her, his arms crossed over his chest in an authoritarian pose.  In that moment he reminded her so much of Kai she had to resist the urge to giggle, some people where just born natural leaders.

"Fine fine.  Maybe it will tell me where _here_ is."  She muttered back ripping open the envelope.

Pulling out the letter she began to scan it, not noticing that the other three boys had come to stand beside their captain.  As she read the letter, she began to make little sounds ranging from small snorts, to growls of annoyance and finally when she looked up Ian demanded, "Well?!  What does it say?"

Liika looked extremely irritated and displeased with the situation.  "I might as well read it to you since it's your future too."  She coughed before beginning.

"Dearest Liika,

Now I know you have a lot of questions my dear, but I pray that you give me a chance to explain.  

I sent you all out into the wilderness because I felt you could all use some lessons on how to survive as a team and relying on the people around you instead of just yourselves.  Now I admit that these lessons are more directed at the other four teams, rather than the Bladebreakers, but you six can learn from the experience as well.

I was grieved to learn that Eddie and Steve as well as Kevin and Gary had to return home early and could not participate in this little 'training trip'.  You see this put a kink in my plans for teams, however, I believe that all turned out for the best anyway. I thought it best that each team have at least one girl, and with only four girls, having five teams would have put a damper on my plans even further.

I chose one girl per team because I felt every group of boys needs that female touch in their lives or they lose touch with reality, however, that doesn't mean they can take liberties with you.  We will know if anything happens, and you can tell them that's a threat.  I chose you to go with the Demolition Boys because I felt that you were the most open of the four of girls, you forgive the easiest.  As well as I thought you could take the separation the best, as you have no significant other tying you back, as Emily and Mariah do.  I know Jade doesn't either, but she belongs with her team, your team will have Mariah and Emily with them, so don't worry about them too much.

Every group has at least one person that has survival training, so they can teach the others, the Majestics have Lee, and I think Jade has at least some knowledge of the matter and the Bladebreakers have Rei, Mariah and Kai.  Don't worry about yourself, you're in good hands.  All four of the boys you are with have had extensive survival training and I have complete faith that they will take good care of you.

Now moving on, you will see the cave I have selected for the five of you has been furnished somewhat.  You will see five sleeping mats along one wall, each mat has a pack on it.  These packs include blankets, a pillow and spare clothing; each pack _is_ personalized and Liika you are in the middle for a reason.  I know how easily you get cold, the extra body heat will help.

Against the opposite wall from the sleeping mats are three trunks.  The first one has various tools you will need, hunting equipment etc.  The second one has dishes and some items of food.  These are mostly vegetable items that you cannot find yourself in winter/ early spring –more may come as you need them, as well as some vitamins.  Note: you will have to provide the majority of your food for yourselves as part of the training, working as a team to feed the entire group.  This means learning to hunt and trap.  

The third chest contains items you will need, I will not say what as I am sure you are reading this to the boys, you can look yourself.

I am also sure you see the fire pit and the spit that is set up to go over it; I felt that I would be generous and set one up for you.  Behind the back curtain is a small 'room' that contains a wash tub for your laundry as well as whatever cleaning rituals you choose to have, and a chamber pot, so you do not have to go out into the freezing cold in the middle of the night, but that it your business.  You will also find soaps there for your various needs.

I will have you notice that you are far better off than most when it comes to survival, and I think I have been more than generous in what I _have_ given you.  

You will be out there for a minimum of a month, but more than likely longer, depending on how we feel your training is coming along. So on that note I wish you five the best of luck in your training and best wishes.

Sincerely,

Mr. Dickenson"

"Well that's just great."  Scoffed Ian, turning around to stalk away in a huff.

"This isn't survival training, it's a fucking camping trip!" Bryan sneered also turning; only he headed toward the two trunks on the other side of the cave.

Tala and Spencer through each other annoyed glances and followed Bryan toward the chests.  Liika sat there and watched them leave her as if she didn't exist.  Didn't they care that she was cold, wet and her ankle hurt?  

Apparently not.  

Great!  She just _had_ to get stuck with the four emotionless…zombies?  No that wasn't the right word… puppets? _ Hmm not right either… they gave that up_, well then what were they?  Her mind screamed 'jerks' but she refrained from using the word, she had a bit more class than that.  However, it didn't stop her from thinking it.

Mr. Dickenson was a truly cruel man to stick her with them.  She didn't understand _why_ there just _had_ to be a girl in their group, they had done with out them before.  Hell, they probably hadn't even spent ten minutes in a girl's company their entire lives!  She snorted, so much for Dickenson's theory.  Of course if you looked at the Demolition Boy's social skills you would see that they were somewhat… lacking.  Perhaps they _did_ need female company, but didn't they have moms or something?  Ugh, her head hurt thinking about it.

Liika looked across the fire to see that the boys had already opened the chest closest to the entrance of the cave.  Bryan was pulling out various weapons and hunting gear.  Two one-shot rifles, and assorted hunting and paring knives handing them off to Tala, Spencer and Ian –who had just come over, to inspect.  

"Oh yes," she muttered, "Trust _them_ with sharp objects and long range weapons.  _Smmaarrt._"  None of them heard her however, as her voice was too low.

Continuing the search of the chest, they discovered flashlights, torches, spare batteries, cooking equipment, rope, invisible string and a two-way radio.  Bryan was right, it wasn't a _survival_ trip; camping _did_ seem a better term considering the supplies they were given.  She chuckled thinking about how the Majestics would react to this 'trip', they had probably never been out of their mansions and into the wilderness their entire lives!  Haha for them it really _would_ be survival!

Getting bored of them ignoring her, Liika decided to check out the packs that had been placed at the head of each other the sleeping mats that had been pushed together to form a sort of long, wide 'couch' of padding along the east wall of the cave.  Turning around, wincing as she jarred her ankle swinging it around to face the wall, she studied the packs and noticed that they were indeed personalized, however, she could not tell whose was whose.

They were color coded, from what she could tell, and the only one she recognized was the one meant to be hers.  It was pink, and she highly doubted that it was meant for one of the boys, plus it was in the middle, just as Mr. D had said.  To the right of her pack was a crimson pack and an orange pack and to the left a navy blue pack and a green pack.  Which was which?  Picking up the letter Mr. D had given her, she searched it thoroughly for the answer then, not finding it turned it over, and found a small scribble at the bottom of the page.

I'm sure you're wondering which pack is meant for whom.  Well as you had probably noticed they are color coded, here is the coding: Orange –Tala, Red – Bryan, Pink – Liika, Blue – Ian, Green – Spencer.

Liika dropped the letter and looked up to glare at the pink pack that sat at the head of the mat she was sitting on.  He had to give her pink.  _Pink_, she snorted, her least favorite color. A small breeze blew by her then, causing her to shiver and remember that she was still sitting in wet pants; it made her glad that her turtle neck wasn't wet as well, her legs were starting to go numb.  Reaching over she pulled the hideously colored bag toward her and lay it down between her legs.

It was fairly large, the size of a large camping backpack frame, only in the form of a duffle bag.  She unzipped it quickly and started her search for dry pants.  First she pulled out a pillow that had bee laid across the top just before the bag was zipped closed.  Setting the pillow aside she peered into the pack and discovered it was sectioned into two sections.  On the left side, a neatly rolled sleeping bag/blanket –it was black thank god- was tucked.  On the right, two stacks of clothing were folded and placed with care, one stack pants and one stack shirts and sweaters.  Shivering she quickly pulled out the top pair of pants –a pair of black fleece sweats and set them aside.  Knowing that just a change a pants wasn't going to alliviate the cold she continued her search –this time for undergarments.  If Mr. Dickenson had seen fit to give them extra clothing then he _must_ have given them extra undergarments.  When she found nothing but socks in one of the side pouches she searched the other.  _Aha!_ She thought, pulling out a pair of underwear and a set of long johns.

Picking up the pants as well, she scooted her way over to the wall and pulled herself up, using the wall as leverage.

Liika cringed when she accidentally stepped with the wrong foot and brought her weight down on her injured ankle.  "Ow…"  She moaned under her breath as she started to hop towards the back of the rock enclosure.

"Where are you going?"  A voice called, halting her hops.

Looking over her should, she saw that all four boys –who had started on the second chest- were watching her curiously.  _Oo, they actually noticed me!  Stupid boys._  Scrunching her nose she continued on her way, each hop bringing her closer to her goal: the back curtain.  There was no way she was changing in front of those boys!  "What does it look like?"  She shot back finally, having to take a break from hopping due to throbbing in her ankle.

Tala, the one who had spoken, raised his eyebrow, catching sight of the clothing in her hand.  He then looked over toward the beds to see the pink bag lying open on the middle bed, a brown cased pillow sitting beside it.  "Alright."  He said, nodding at her then going back to whatever he was doing before.

Liika, meanwhile had started hopping again and was starting to struggle a bit when footsteps sounded behind her and an arm wrapped around her back while a hand grabbed her free arm and placed around his own back.  Looking over startled, Liika met the flashing crimson eyes of Ian.  He snorted and looked away, a slight pink tinging his cheeks.  "You looked so damn pathetic… it was irritating to watch you!"  He snapped starting to move, helping her along.

Liika smothered a giggle, maybe the squirt wasn't so bad after all.

They finally made it to the back curtain, Liika pushing it aside and hopping in alone, giving Ian the _don't even think about stepping one step further_, eye.  Ian shrugged indifferently and settled down to wait for her to get changed.  Liika squinted in the extreme dark that had surrounded her when the curtain fell closed behind her.  The only light was the faint light that flickered from the fire over the top of the curtain.  She stood there for a few minutes not knowing what to do, and fearing to move lest she fall over and hurt herself worse.

"Hey, are you done yet?  I don't have all night you know."  Ian's annoyed voice called over the screen.

"It's too dark to see anything… I don't want to fall over or something."  She said back, her tone dropping in embarrassment.

"Oh my god."  Ian sighed and his footsteps sounded, traveling away.  Quickly though they returned and the drape was pulled aside and a hand, holding an object, thrust in.  "Here, use this.  And hurry up about it."

Liika reached out and grasped the object in his hand, discovering it to be a flashlight.  Flicking the switch a narrow beam of light shot out, landing on the curtain in front of her.  She moved it around to see all the objects in the little alcove.  

The chamber pot Mr. D had mentioned was back against the wall, and the washtub beside it, flipped over and facing down.  She made a beeline for this and sat down, sighing as she got the weight off her tired right foot.  

She had to take off her shoes, to get her pants off, so she did, struggling with the left one, as her ankle was somewhat swollen.  Finally getting her shoes off, she brought herself to her feet and quickly changed, the cold air rushing at her from all sides as she did so.  Finishing she tried to put on her shoes, discovering that the left one just wouldn't go on very well with out causing lots of pain.  Growling under her breath she picked up the offending shoe and headed out of the alcove.

"It's about damn time, what did you think I would wait for you forever?"  Ian demanded, resuming his position helping her walk.

"Yeah, yeah shut up.  You try getting changed with only one good ankle, not to mention trying to get a shoe on and off the bad ankle!"  Liika muttered, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Whatever, quit your whining!"

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes you are!"

"_No_ I'm not!"

"Why don't you both shut up?"  Bryan's cold, yet irritated voice cut in their argument, and both teenagers looked over to see the pale haired boy scowling at them.

They answered simultaneously, "Whatever."  Then looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and made faces at each other.

"Ian help her to her bed, we found the first aid kit and might as well wrap her ankle."  Tala approaching them with a small white suitcase like box in his right hand.

They reached her bed and Ian all but dropped her on to the thin mattress.  She glared at him, but he just smirked back.  "Ow.  Jerk."  She said.

Ian shrugged and backed away, giving Tala access to her ankle.  He started poking at it and feeling around for broken bones, Liika bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"When you landed on it, did you hear a cracking or breaking sound?"  Tala asked examining the ankle closer.

"Not that I remember…"

"Good."  He stated, pulling back and reaching for the first aid kit.  Pulling out a tenser bandage he started to wrap her ankle, he obviously had experience in the matter.  "It's not broken and judging from the minimal bruising its not sprained nor do you have ligament damage.  It's just twisted.  Stay off of it tonight and tomorrow and you'll be fine."

"Thanks."  

He shrugged and picked up the kit to put it back in the second trunk.  Spencer was putting another piece of wood from the pile at the entrance of the cave onto the fire.

"So how do we tell whose bed is whose if they're all set up?  It was obvious which was hers but how do we tell which is ours?"  Ian asked staring at the beds, frowning.

"They're color coded."  Liika said, scooting down to lean against the wall.

The four boys gazed at her, willing her to explain her statement further.  She sighed, rolled her eyes then proceeded to explain.  "It was on the back of the letter.  Green is for Spencer, navy for Ian, crimson for Bryan and orange for Tala."  She yawned after she was finished and pulled out her blanket, the chill finally seeping through her long sleeved turtle neck.

The boys continued to stare, eyes shifting to each of their beds before Bryan shrugged and sat down on the bed that had been appointed his.  Ian followed suit, but not before muttering, "I don't see why they have to be pushed together.  They can't even be moved!  They've been stapled to the ground or something.  Stupid old man."

"It's called body heat Ian, if we're close together we keep each other warm."  Liika stated shivering a bit under the blanket.

"I know that girl."  He replied sneering.

Liika sighed heavily.  "I have a name you know. If we're going to be trapped together for months we might as well at least _try_ some semblance of teamwork or dare I say even friendship?  Though I doubt any of you even know the meaning of the word _friendship_."

Not one of them even paused in their activities of opening their respective bags.  Ian merely glanced at her and shrugged, pulling out the pillow from his navy pack.  Liika sighed again and once more cursed her luck at being stuck with the socially challenged group.

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?"  Tala said indifferently, shuffling around inside the bag checking what they had sent him.

"You mean you don't know?  I thought you guys knew _everything_!"

Tala sent her a dry look and shook his head.  "You were of no importance to us as you were not battling in the finals, nor was it registered that you even had a bitbeast."

"It wasn't registered that I had one because I wasn't battling.  Tsk, tsk, I thought the great Demolition Boys did their research."  Liika said smugly, her lips tilting at the corners.

The red head shrugged.  "Even if you had a bitbeast it wouldn't have mattered, it can't be very powerful or you would have been battling in the finals."

She started laughing, her head leaned back and her eyes closed.  The four boys actually paused at this unexpected reaction.  Calming herself she smiled at Tala.  "For all you boasted you knew about the Bladebreakers you didn't really know much did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's quite simple, if you knew the Bladebreakers at all you would have known that just because I didn't battle in the finals doesn't mean I was the weakest or had the weakest bitbeast.  Unlike your team, ours didn't work like that."  She explained patently, tilting her head to the side.

Spencer, Tala and Ian frowned while Bryan looked like he couldn't care less.  "If you weren't the weakest, then why _didn't _you blade in the finals?"  Ian asked, clearly confused.

Liika shrugged.  It wasn't really a secret after all.  "Kai obviously had to show Voltaire that he wouldn't play his game, Rei… I dunno, I battled for him against Oliver in our last tourney so he battled Bryan –which in hindsight I'm very glad he did," She shuddered a bit at the thought of being beaten to a pulp. "And Tyson had something to prove to himself.  As for Max, I believe you know why he didn't blade."  She finished blandly, making it obvious that she was still less than pleased with their stealing of bit beasts.

Tala ignored the not so subtle hint of distaste in her tone and asked, "If you weren't the weakest who was?"

Liika froze.  Should she tell them?  Beyond the fact that the Bladebreakers were really no more, and the Demolition Boys were obviously not a threat anymore, she wondered at wounding Tala's pride.  If she told him who really _was_ the weakest, it might get him mad… or hurt him, and she didn't want to risk that… not with someone she had to spent the next few months in small confinement with.  "Um… Max." She lied, praying he would buy that.

Tala said nothing, but it was clear that he didn't entire believe her; she had paused too much.  

"Funny, I always thought it to be Tyson, after you of course."  Ian shrugged, settling himself out on his newly arranged bed.

Liika laughed a bit nervously and smiled.  "Heh heh, imagine that… Tyson…" Her eyes shifting around her.

Her tone caused eyebrows to raise, but none of them said anything about it, they didn't much care.  The loss was in the past, and it had made them realize they wanted more out of life than being slaves of Biovolt and of Voltaire.

"Whatever."  Bryan said, stretching out beside Liika, staring up at the ceiling.

"You never did tell us your name girl."  Ian nudged her side with his elbow, earning a glare.

"Liika, my name is Liika."

Tala, Ian and Spencer nodded and Bryan snorted.  Tala sat on his bed, and stared at the fire for a few moments before getting up and heading for the cave entrance.  "Spencer," he ordered.  "Bank the fire while I go check the perimeter, when you are finished you may join Bryan and Ian in rest."

"What about me?"  Liika asked, tilting her head.

Bryan humphed and answered for his captain.  "What can you do woman?  Go to sleep and rid us of your noise."

Ian broke into a fit of snickering and Liika jabbed his side with her elbow and then did the same to Bryan who merely eyed her uncaringly, smirking at her attempt to hurt him.  Liika, not knowing what else to do, did the first mature thing that popped into her head.

She stuck her tongue out at him.


	3. Demolition Boys Cooking Dangerous

AN:  Wee, here's the next chapter =)  Hope you guys are enjoying this ficcy as much as I am.  I seriously love it.. way better than Never which I am seriously not like at the moment.  

Just a note, the ages are all likd 16-19 in this fic.. with Kenny, Tyson Max and Emily being the youngest and Michael, Spencer, Robert and Lee being the oldest =)  If you have specific age questions… just ask ^^

Disclaimer: I always forget these.. I think it's obvious I don't own Beyblade.

"WHAAAT??"  Tyson screeched, scrambling over Max to shove his face in Emily's.

Emily lowered the beige piece of paper to her lap and shoved Tyson away from her.  Their group had been shoved out of the plane some twenty minutes after the Demolition boys and Liika.  Upon landing –it was a miracle no one was hurt- they all scurried toward the cave that could be seen from their drop point, not wanting to stay outside in the dark.  Emily pitied the Majestics, Lee and Michael who had to land in almost complete darkness, she wondered if any of them, besides Michael, actually had experience in skydiving.  She had just finished reading the letter Mr. Dickenson had addressed to her and Mariah out loud to their group and it looked like they would be stuck out here in the Russian wilderness for sometime, months even.  The idea didn't seem to appealing to any of them.

"You heard just as well as the rest, Tyson.  It looks like we're here for the long haul."  Emily sighed, folding the letter neatly and putting it back in the envelope.  She had already noticed the color coded packs and assigned each person to their bed.  

Tyson was on the end closest to the cave entrance because he snored so loud and he moved around a lot.  From Tyson it went Kenny, Max, Emily, Mariah, Rei, and Kai, choosing to put Kai on the end opposite from Tyson, lest Kai kill the chubby boy in his sleep.

The Bladebreakers' cave was significantly bigger than the Demolition Boys' cave, there was also who more people in it.  Other than the size difference, it was laid out the same.  Heavy drape across the opening, three trunks on one side of the fireplace, curtained alcove at the back. The bedding was all in a row across from the chests and seven packs lay neatly leaning against the rock wall.  The cave looked as if it had been blasted out of the rock, rather than naturally occurring.

"Aww man, I _so_ do not dig camping!"  Tyson muttered flopping down on his assigned bed.

"Well get used to it Tyson, because no one here is going to baby you."  Kai stated flatly, joining Rei and Mariah who were opening the first chest.

Tyson pouted and turned away from Kai, who cared what the sourpuss thought anyway!  Max smiled down at his pouting friend and patted him on the shoulder.  "Hey look on the bright side Tyson!  At least we don't have to go home and do homework!"  He said brightly.

"I happen to like homework much better than camping!"  Kenny chimed, clutching Dizzi to his chest.  "Just how am I suppose to keep Dizzi running if there's no where to plug her in?"

"I believe I have the answer to that Chief, with these!"  Rei said holding up a couple spare laptop batteries in one of his hands.  "There is about eight of them in here.  You'll just have to limit Dizzi's use."

Kenny sighed sadly and set Dizzi down on his bed.  He would miss spending long hours just chatting it up with his bit beast, she was his best friend.  

"Well at least you get spare batteries for your laptop Kenny, I don't even get my computer!  I left it on the bus."  Emily exclaimed frowning.  It wasn't fair!

"Emily's right, Chief.  We'll need your help to survive out here, you'll be so busy you wont even have time to lament not talking to Dizzi!"  Max chirped, grinning.

At this Kenny looked mortified.  "What do I know about camping??  I've never slept outside in my entire life!  What if we starve?  Or get attacked??  Or get eaten by bears?!"  Kenny rambled, he was starting to panic.  How could Mr. D. just leave them out there?

Max and Emily glanced at each other and sweatdropped, Kenny sure knew how to over react!  "Calm down Kenny… We don't know much about camping either, but I'm sure we can learn."  Emily said.

"Emily's right you guys," Mariah said, coming over and leaving the two boys to the rifling through chests.  "I think this will be a good learning experience for all of us.  Mr. Dickenson was right about us all needing more training in teamwork.  And you know what they say, dependence is the most important step in becoming a team."  She finished, plunking down beside Emily and Max.

"I'm hungry!"  Tyson moaned rolling over to face the group that was now gathering in the middle of the bed mats.

The group rolled their eyes at the blue haired teen.  "When are you not hungry Tyson?"  Emily asked, pushing up her glasses.

Tyson stuck out his tongue at her.  "I'm not hungry _all_ the time!  But I haven't eaten in _hours_!"

"Well you will just have to wait."  Kai snapped.  "We do not know yet what supplies we have.  Why don't you guys make yourselves useful and build a fire.  It will get colder, the early Russian spring is not what I call _tropical_."

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Emily stared at the tall blue haired boy blankly.  He expected them to do what?  "Uh… excuse me?"  Tyson muttered dumbly.

Kai let out a huge sigh and ground his teeth together.  Why did he get stuck with all the lame brains that knew nothing about camping?  Why couldn't there have been a group of those who knew what to do and a group of those who didn't!  At least he knew Liika would be with people who did know what to do.

"Don't worry Kai, I'll do it."  Mariah laughed softly getting up and heading over to the kindling.  "I trust he sent matches and such?"

Kai snorted and handed her the items she needed then turned back to the four teenagers that were still sitting across the hearth from him.  Glaring at them he said, "You start training tomorrow.  I refuse to be stuck babysitting four perfectly able people!"

The four nodded silently, not wanting to incite Kai's wrath any further.  However, a part of them rebelled slightly, after all was it their fault they didn't know anything about camping or wilderness survival??

"I can't believe Mr. D forgot to give us kindling!  Geez… and why'd _I_ have to come??  Why not Robert… he wasn't doing anything… stupid… rich…"  Enrique continued to whine and he and Jade made their way through the darkness, both pulling their new parka's closer around their faces, on their search for dry kindling to start a fire with.

Their land had also gone surprisingly well, apparently most of them had been sky diving before.  They landed not far from a shelter of some sorts.  The shelter was not really a cabin but more like a subterranean lodge, built of a wood frame with thick earthen walls covered with blankets on the inside and a waterproof clay sealing on the outside.  It was large enough to sleep the seven people it would have to and was sectioned off into two sections.  A small back section was walled off, with a doorway leading to the main room that was curtained off.  It was used as a washroom and/or change room.  The ground had been covered with thin wood planking, except for a medium sized circle in the middle of the floor that had been circled with rocks and prepared as a fireplace.  The beds had been lined up against one wall to the right of the dwellings entrance, while tools and shelves were lined up against the opposite wall.

Jade sighed as she grew annoyed with Enrique's whining.  He wasn't the only one of course.  Robert, Johnny and Oliver had taken one look at the lodge and sneered in disgust.  The rich boys seriously needed to get out more.  "Enrique, in case you haven't noticed, you're just as rich as Robert."  She said picking up a few sticks that proved to be dry.

Enrique stuck his tongue out at her and continued wander around in a circle not doing anything constructive.  "Yeah but he doesn't have to be so stuck up about it!  Why couldn't he be out here?"

"Because, he and the others had other things to attend to.  I mean its not like we have a hard job you know."  Jade picked up a few more sticks until it looked like they had enough kindling for the night.  "Come on, let's head back.  Thanks for all the help." She said bitterly.

Enrique grinned and started to skip back down the trail towards the lodge.  "No problem!  Glad to be of service!"

All of a sudden they heard a twig snap somewhere in the bushes and both teenagers jumped a few feet in the air.  "Uh Jade… what was that??"  Enrique said nervously eyeing the bushes around them.

Jade stepped closer to Enrique so that her full arms brushed against the lanky blonds back.  "How should I know?  You're the guy, aren't you suppose to be protecting me?"  She whispered back, also eyeing the surrounding wilderness.

"Wh-what??"  Enrique choked, turning red, his body tightening up until it was stiff as a board.  "What do you want me to do??"

She shot him a look and giggled.  "Well if worse comes to worse you can always sacrifice yourself so I can flee to safety."

Enrique eye's widened and became glassy with tears and his bottom lip quivered.  "But _Bella_!  You would actually sacrifice me to save yourself??"  He wailed.

Jade rolled her eyes and pushed at him.  "Just go, if we leave now no one will have to be sacrificed!"

Laughing nervously, Enrique shot off down the trail.  "You don't have to tell me twice!" He called behind him.

"Hey.. Wait!  Don't leave me back here alone!  Coward!"  She yelled running after him.  Some man he was!

Liika sighed as she slowly awoke, unconsciously cuddling closer to the warmth she was pressed against.  It had been a very long, very cold night.  Who knew the Russian spring was so frigid?  Japan certainly wasn't!  She didn't tolerate cold well, her thin bone structure wouldn't allow it.

And then there was the whole problem of the extremely hard and lumpy 'mattress', if you could call it that; she certainly didn't!   Grumbling under her breath, she once again wormed closer to the only source of heat near her.  Realization hit her after a few moments that the 'source' of heat was actually another person.

She froze, afraid any movement would make the person she was, in all accounts, _molesting_.  Cracking her eyes open cautiously she was relieved to note that everyone in the cave was still sound asleep, and judging from the lack of light, a) the fire had died and b) the sun had not risen.  It was then that the full impact of her position hit her.

She was curled tightly against someone's side.  Somehow, during the night, she had managed to scoot out from under her heavy blankets and under his.  Her head was resting gently on a broad, firm, chest her right hand clenching a fist full of soft blue cotton fabric.  Her front was pressed against a well-muscled arm and her right knee rested on top of his thigh in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing in her left ankle.

Liika had never been more mortified in her entire life.  She was cuddling, no _snuggling_ with the mean tempered Bryan from the Demolition Boys.  She was not only mortified, but terrified as well.  What if he woke up?? What if he killed her when he found her??  And most importantly what the _hell_ was she suppose to do?!  Her first impulse was to flee; to escape to her own bed and pretend it never happened.  However, the more she thought about it the worse the idea seemed.  Her movement would surely wake him up and then where would she be?  And what about the others?  What if they woke up and found her there?  She was not at all comfortable with them finding out her weakness to cold, she didn't trust them fully… yet, but she supposed they would find out sometime.

_Well, _she thought dryly, _I must trust at least **him**, I **did** after all cuddle up to him._

Biting her lip she decided, after several minutes of deep thought that her best bet was to stay put and go back to sleep.  Maybe he would just push her aside when he did wake, but at least she wouldn't be conscious to witness the embarrassment of it.  Yawning she snuggled closer and slowly drifted to sleep.  Besides, he was warm _and_ he smelled good. ^-^

When Liika awoke again the cave was in full movement, and her pillow –and heat source, was gone.  She could hear the shuffled footsteps the boys moving around.  She could hear the crackling of a fire, which must have just been started as she could not feel the heat yet.  She shivered; with out the body heat of the person beside her, she was freezing.

Shifting, she blinked blearily as she allowed her eyes to focus out of the post sleep haze.  To her surprise she was still laying on the bed mattress next to her own – the dark red pillow case was her tip off – only now she was curled in a fetal position to conserve heat, Bryan's blankets wrapped tightly around her… they still smelled like him.  Figuring it was probably time she got up –the ground was _seriously_ uncomfortable- she unfurled herself and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  She was still tired. 

"Well good morning sleeping ugly… or should I say good afternoon!" Ian jeered, smirking at her from where he was crouched across the fire poking at it with a stick.

Liika yawned again and shot him a dirty look.  "Didn't your mother ever tell you that little children shouldn't play with fire?"  She replied with feigned innocence, which earned a snicker from Tala who was rifling through one of the chests.  "Besides I know very well that you all just woke up, that fire is still new."

"Well la-dee-da, looks like city girl may know a thing or two about camping!"  Ian's voice was a sneer as he stood and moved to help Tala.  It was all he could do not to comment about the fact that she was wrapped in Bryan's blankets, on his bed.  Bryan had told him to keep his trap shut about it…and he didn't particularly _want_ to piss Bryan off.  Besides, Tala had commanded it also.

"Heh, I hate to inform you, but you live in Moscow.  Last time I checked, that was a city."  She shot back quickly.

Ian had no reply to that and huffed, turning his face away.  She giggled in her head, wrapping herself –head and all, in a blanket, creating a shawl of sorts around her.  Scooting back, she rested her back against the smooth cave wall and pushed her stocking feet out in front of her, so her ankle sat straight on the bed padding… It was less painful this morning, she noticed.

"Damn your Russian….weather!"  She was about to say winter but then remembered it was mid March and technically spring had begun.  "How can you wear so little and stay warm?"  She asked, her teeth chattering a bit as she spoke. 

Tala and Ian looked over –Bryan and Spencer were nowhere to be seen, each raising an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, don't like the cold?  This is _warm_ for this time of year."  Ian smirked.

"Warm?!"

"We were trained to endure the elements, to us this is warm, or at least not freezing."  Tala cut in before Ian could make another sneering comment.

"Well that explains a lot…" She muttered to herself.

Tala and Ian stood then, finding what they were looking for.  In one hand Tala held a black sauce pan and in the other a grill like device, that when set up over the fire would hold the weight of a full large pot.

"Ian, go back to the alcove and fill this pot with oatmeal from the small sack next to the small chest."  Tala ordered, handing the sauce pan to the smaller teen.

Liika's eyes followed the blue haired boy that was dressed in his normal outfit and watched him disappear behind the curtain, flashlight in hand.  Funny, she didn't see a sack _or_ a chest when she had been back there the night before, of course she wasn't really looking either.  Her attention turned to the entrance as the drape was pulled back and Spencer walked in, carrying a pot full of what appeared to be water.  Bryan who was also carrying a container of water –a pail this time- followed him closely.  Liika turned her head and pulled the blanket down over her face more, a hot blush covering her face.  She knew he knew she had almost glomped him in the middle of the night, the question was, what would he do about it?  Looking up slowly, letting her long blue hair, which she had taken out of its normal bun the night before, hang over her face, she discreetly checked his response.

He had set the pail down against the wall beside the chests, and other than an indifferent glance in her direction, he completely ignored her.  She sighed in relief, at least he wasn't going to kill her!  Of course he could be waiting for a time when they were alone to strike.  Her eyes widened; that was it!  He would wait until they were alone then strangle her to death O.O!  She mentally smacked herself, _Calm down, you're being completely irrational!_

She was knocked out of her thoughts when something soft and rather heavy landed on her head, sliding down her face.  "Ow."  She muttered, pulling the offending item off her face.  Looking down she discovered a dark blue parka, trimmed with white faux fur.  It was beautiful!  The outside was made of a dark blue waterproof sued like material, while the inside was lined with a pale blue velvety cotton that was soft to the touch.  It was pretty, but also looked functional and warm.

"Put it on." A low voice commanded from in front of her.

Liika blinked and stared up into the blank ice blue eyes of Bryan, who stared back dispassionately.  "Huh?"

"Put it on."  He repeated.  "These too."  He added kicking her boots –which he had dropped at her feet. 

"Why?"  

"Just do it."  Was the last thing he said before stalking away ducking out the entrance.  It was clear he had lost whatever miniscule amount of patience he had, if in fact he had any to begin with.  

Shrugging she did as was commanded, first tying up the right boot, then loosely securing the left one –it was still a tad swollen.  Then taking off the blanket, she zipped up the heavy coat, not at all surprised at its warmth.  Bryan came back in, and stalked –he never just _walked_- over to her stopping in front.

"Get up."

Liika scowled, everything he said seemed like an order, and it was starting to annoy her.  "You _could_ ask nicely you know."  She retorted dryly.

He merely snorted and crossed his arms, staring down at her, his eyes hard.  Finally after a few moments of an intense staring contest, Liika sighed loudly and made her way to her feet –not an easy task for someone with only one good ankle.  Bryan, of course, did nothing to help.  As soon as she balanced herself, Bryan stepped closer, lowered himself and slung her over his shoulder, his arm wrapping around the backs of her knees to support her.  She was just thankful he was not wearing his armor like shoulder guards.

"Oof!  What the hell are you doing?!"  Liika demanded pounding her small fists on his wide back.  "Put me down!"

Bryan's pale eyebrow twitched.  "Would you rather wet yourself then?"  He asked flatly,

"Umm… no."  Now that he mentioned it, she _did_ have to go pee rather bad.

Bryan carried her a few hundred meters outside the cave and set her down –he did almost drop her- behind some bushes and trees.  "Make it quick." He stated, stalking off.

Liika threw a glare at his retreating back.  Maybe he _was_ angry about the whole morning cuddle thing, but then who could tell?  He was _always_ that way.  Quickly going about her business, she finished up and stood, wondering what to do.  She then noticed the creek was only about ten meters to her left and decided that she _really_ needed to wash her hands, so she began hopping/limping in that direction.  She made it there easy enough, falling to her knees beside the freezing water. –she just hoped the knees to her pants would dry out easy enough.

The day, she noticed, was overcast, as threatening looking grew storm clouds loomed overhead.  Liika shivered at the thought of getting caught in a sudden torrential downpour.  Quickly washing her hands, she all but jumped to her feet really not wanting to get wet.  However, as she jumped up she brought her weight down on her injured left ankle.  Screeching in pain she lifted the foot sending her off balance and straight for the sub-arctic water.

But just as she was about to topple head first into the icy drink, an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back.  "Stupid girl."  A low voice hissed.

Liika sighed in relief, her whole body sagging against her rescuer.  "Thank you, I really didn't want to get wet."  Liika said, craning her beck so she could look up into the boy's face.

Ice blue eyes glared at her as their owner snorted in reply.  "Stupid girl," he muttered again, spinning her to face him.

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed, taking a tentative hop/step back, making sure she didn't fall into the water.  "I will not be slung over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes!"  With that said she turned in the direction of the cave entrance and began to hobble toward it.  She only made it about three meters before she was scooped unceremoniously off her feet into the burly boy's arms.  Emitting a small squeak, Liika flung her arms around Bryan's neck in fear he would drop her.  He cast her an annoyed look, but said nothing.

As they entered the small cave they were greeted with a rather comical sight.  The three boys were sitting on one side of the fire trying to stop a glue-like blob from spilling from the pot into the fire.  Liika stared for a moment trying to figure out what it was they were doing before it hit her.

The oatmeal.

"Oh my god."  She moaned, beginning to struggle in Bryan's arms.  "Put me down before those idiots make any more of a mess!"

Bryan did what was demanded and dropped her on the floor.

"Ow…" She moaned, "Jerk."

The other three still hadn't noticed they had come in and were now poking at the pot with the wooden spoon.  Liika rolled her eyes.  "Oh damn it, just take the pot off the fire already!"  She exclaimed crawling over.

The three boys looked startled for a second and stood still, until finally Spencer removed the pot from the grill over the fire to the dirt beside it.  Ian, who held the spoon, peered into the pot, tilting his head and said, "I don't think it's ready yet."

"Oh for the love of… Gimme that!"  Liika demanded, snatching the spoon away from Ian.

"Hey!"

Liika ignored him, instead pushed him aside and looked into the now calm pot.  The 'mush' –if you could call it that- inside was gluey and stuck together to form a large glutinous ball of stuff, and judging from the smell, it was burnt on the bottom.   There was almost no water left at all.  Liika made a face and poked the gluey ball.

"Please tell me you weren't trying to make something edible…"

Ian huffed.  "As a matter of fact we were!"

She sent him, as well as Tala and Spencer who were watching rather impassively, a look that clearly read, "Don't quit your day job."

"Well if this was suppose to be oatmeal you failed miserable.  Haven't you ever cooked before?"  She asked.

The teens shrugged.  "Our rations were always dried pre-made travel food.  Boris never felt we needed to learn to cook."  Tala answered.

She stared at him.  "Are you serious?  Oh lord.  I suppose once you had taken over the world you'd have slaves to do your cooking…Not even on survival training when you had to fend for yourself??"  Her voice was incredulous, not really believing what she was being told.

It was Spencer this time, that replied.  "The only thing we had to cook was meat."

Liika sighed, muttering a few choice words in Japanese.  "I now see why Mr. D sent me along with you.  Ok then, looks like _I'll_ be doing the cooking –I'd like to live through this experience.

"You," she said pointing at Ian, "Go dispose of that," she motioned at the pot, "wash the pot and fill it with water.  You," this time she pointed at Spencer, "Go fill the sauce pan with new oatmeal.  What a waste of provisions.  Anyway.  You," pointed at Tala, "Fix the fire, your glue put half of it out."

"Why should we listen to you?!"  Ian demanded, glaring.

Liika glared back.  "Do you or do you not want to eat today?"  She retorted calmly.

Tala and Spencer stood.  "Just do as she asks Ian."  Tala commanded, crouching beside the fire.

Ian growled, snatching up the now cool pot.  "Well what about Bryan?  Doesn't he have to do something?"  He insisted, pointing to the pale haired young man who was seating on his bed watching the whole thing with a smirk.

"No.  He saved me from an icy bath.  He gets a brake.  Now go!"  She snapped, finger directed toward the entrance.

"Che," Ian grumbled all the way out, making sure to mutter loud enough for hear.  "Bryan gets off easy just cause you're a klutz.  Who died and made you God?"

"You all did of course!" She called back. "Who can cook here?"


	4. Face to face: I'm scared!

AN: Well here it is!  The next chappy =)  I was slightly disappointed at the review count for the last chapter lol but then I'm just greedy XD

This fic is actually almost finished (my writing it anyway) you still have a long way to catch up lol but I hope you like it!

Liika was still scowling later on. Even though she had fed the four boys, Biovolt apparently had neglected to teach them to wash dishes! So she got stuck doing it. And she cooked! How sick. And how degrading when Bryan had smirked and said it was a woman's job anyhow.

"Stupid boys. They're not good for anything most of the time anymore. You'd think that we still lived in the medieval times where all women did was cook and clean and have sex when the man wanted to." She grumbled under her breath.

"Good god she talks to herself." Ian grimaced.

"Shut up!" Liika snapped.

"She's bitchy too. We have to live with her for months?" Ian whined. "Can we kill her?"

Liika gaped at him. Anger flared up and her face turned a purplish red. "Why I oughta-"

"I mean, we can hide her body in the snow somewhere, no one would ever find her. Please?" Ian continued as if never hearing her.

"As much fun as that would be, we need to eat." Tala retorted with a smirk.

"Oh very funny! Let's just all gang up on the only girl all the time! That's really fair! I mean, it wasn't like I ASKED to be thrown off a plane in the middle of FREAKIN NO WHERE WITH YOU!"

Bryan snorted while Tala and Ian stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Woman, if you don't shut up, I'm going to throw you outside."

Liika threw a nasty glare at Bryan before crossing her arms over her chest and glowering.

"We should hunt for dinner." Tala stated a few minutes later, breaking the silence that had enfolded.

"Yeah! There is NO way that I'm gonna be able to live off gunk for every meal." Ian retorted with a snort.

Bryan nodded and looked over at Spencer. "We'll go-"

"No, you take Liika with you." Tala cut in.

"Why?!" Bryan all but snarled.

"Because we want a break from her mouth and you got a break from our last meal. So deal bud." Ian smirked.

Bryan sent a death glare in Ian's way and the short kid backed up a step.

"I'm not taking her. She probably can't hunt let alone walk!" Bryan snapped.

"Yes, you are." Tala replied, standing to his full authority.

Bryan said nothing more and walked over to Liika who was still sitting against the cave, glowering.

"Get up." He growled.

"No. I don't want to go." She replied stubbornly.

Liika yelped in surprise as a hand curled around her arm and hauled her roughly to her feet. This added up to her putting her weight onto her bad foot and she yelped in pain, crumpling to the floor again.

"She can't even stand." Bryan snarled, looking over his shoulder at his leader.

Tala just shrugged and went back to whatever it was that he was doing.

Liika heard Bryan growl low in his throat and looked up at him worriedly. Was he going to take his anger out on her when they were alone? He could easily dispose of her and there would be nothing that she could do!

Bryan leaned down and pulled her roughly up again, lifting her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes like last time.

"Not this again! I don't want to be carried around like this!" She snapped.

"Shut up wench! Your voice is too annoying for me to stand." Bryan grunted.

He walked over to the chest full of hunting weapons and grabbed one of the guns. He then left the cave, trudging along the snow like she was the lightest thing he ever picked up.

            By the time the two had reached the destination that Bryan thought worthy of hunting grounds Liika was ready to die of boredom. She was tangling over Bryan's back with her arm propped up holding her chin with the most bored expression anyone had ever seen.

"As much as you seem to enjoy dragging me around like some barbaric caveman I really would like to let some of the blood run OUT of my head so I don't look like an over size tomato." Liika quipped with serious sarcasm.

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because Liika was immediately tossed a good five feet from the muscular boy, landing in the soft snow, knocking the wind right out of her.

Bryan said nothing and loaded the gun like nothing had even happened and began looking around for pray.

"What? Am I to just sit here in the damn snow and get wet while you ignore me and kill things?"

Bryan glanced at her and scowled. "Do you know how to hunt?"

"Well, no. I don't particularly like the thought of killing innocent animals." She replied with a shrug.

"Then yes, you are going to sit in the snow and freeze to death for all I care."

Liika stared at him with comically wide eyes. "That wasn't very nice you know! What have I ever done to you?"

Bryan just shrugged and went back to ignoring her. He began to walk ahead and Liika felt fear seep through her. Was he just going to walk off and leave her stranded?

Suddenly she heard a slight movement off to her right and whimpered tearfully. She looked towards Bryan, noting that he was still trudging onward and she quickly scrambled onto her hands and knees and began crawling through the cold wet snow over to him.

Bryan heard her movement and whipped around, pointing the gun at her.

"AHHH!" She shrieked, stumbling back onto her butt, throwing her arms up in front of her face.

"What the hell are you DOING?!" He snarled.

"I-I heard something and was ….well, scared and you were walking on and-"

"Oh forget it! I don't want to listen to your pathetic story." Bryan sighed in irritation.

Liika growled under breath before snapping. "Well if you wouldn't have just left me there all defenseless with a twisted ankle then none of this would be going on right now! Tala said to take me with you. That doesn't mean throw me into the snow and leave me there for some polar bear to come and mow down!"

Bryan just stood there and glowered at her. Mumbling something under his breath he walked over to her and wrenched her to her feet.

"Have you ever heard of gentleness?!" She cried, after she winced in pain.

Bryan smirked and stared down at her with annoyed ice blue eyes before leaning down again and lifting her off the ground easily.

Liika yelped and grasped his neck with her arms. "Put me down! Are you mad?!"

"Shut up! Now let go of my neck."

"No! I won't be hauled around like a sack of freakin potatoes! How many times must I repeat myself before you get the general hint here?!"

Liika once again found herself on her butt on the ground.

"Make up your mind on what it is that you want because I'm not going to stand around here all day and try to figure you out!" Bryan growled. "If you don't want to be left by yourself then your only option is to be 'hauled around like a sack of potatoes'."

Liika grumbled under her breath and folded her arms over her chest. This was ridiculous! Why had Tala demanded that Bryan take her with him to hunt? She had no clue on how to do it in the first place and she had a twisted ankle! What good was she to him? And not only that but the guy was a bastard and he didn't care how bad he treated her! This was a nightmare! She didn't care how good-looking this guy was! He was an ass and was treating he slightly unfair here.

"What is it going to be?" He demanded, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Fine. Pick me up. I don't want to catch my death." She sighed.

Bryan smirked and hauled her to her feet again.

"Gentle! Cripes!" Liika scowled as she winced once more.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another sound from you."

Liika zipped her lips thinking that it was probably best to not further annoy him. He seemed to be a little on the psycho side as far as se was concerned and she really did want to live to see another day.

            They moved on for awhile until Bryan set her down in the snow again. "Don't move. There's pray here."

Liika nodded and sat still while she watched the bigger boy move slowly and nearly silently through the snow, pointing his gun at whatever it was that he was seeing.

Liika raised an eyebrow as she heard movement off to her right this time. But she zipped it and stayed still, hoping that whatever it was would just go away.

She turned her attention back to Bryan and watched him with interest. The boy was lethal it seemed and deadly quiet. He wouldn't be a good person to screw around with. And he was tall and muscular, a drool worthy combination but in another way, a very bad case.

The back of Liika's neck began to suddenly tickle and she stiffened when she felt something lick her.

"Uh…" She whimpered softly.

The sniffing continued and Liika stayed completely still, eyes wide, heart pounding. She stared hard into Bryan's back hoping that he could feel her gaze drilling into himmand turn around to at least scowl at her. But he was doing no such thing.

If she wasn't being sniffed and licked by something she would have surely rolled her eyes at the boy.

The thing sniffed through her hair and down her neck and back, walked slowly around to the side of her.

Liika took that opportunity to turn her head slightly to take a peek at whatever it was that was tasting her.

She stifled a gasp when she came face to face with a small bear!

She was going to die!!! O.O

Liika's face drained of color as the animal then decided to sniff and lick her face. She made a disgusted squeak when it's tongue rolled over her mouth and clenched her eyes shut tightly.

The animal made some sort of noise that she was sure Bryan would have heard and waited for him to come to her rescue. Her heart stopped suddenly as she thought about him being annoyed and angry with her and thought that maybe this was his chance to be rid of her! Panic flared to life inside her and she snapped her eyes opened and looked all around for the lavender haired boy. Only to discover that he was no where to be found!

"Uh…" She whimpered again as he eyes widened in fear. No! No! He wouldn't just leave her like that would he?! Was he that cold hearted?! Did they all really hate her that much!?

"BRYAN!" She yelled, her mind too fuzzy with panic to realize that that wasn't the smartest move to make.

The bear made an angry noise and she was sure that it was going to bite her or eat her or something. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the searing pain to animate through her but it never came.

She jumped suddenly when a shot rang out and then jumped again when there was a loud thump next to her.

She peeked an eye open and peered ever to her side and looked at the fallen animal.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and wobbled to her feet. She spotted Bryan and hopped over to him. She immediately jumped into his arms and hugged the life out of him!

"You saved me! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She cried.

Surprisingly, he didn't try to remove her from around his neck. But he didn't return her hug or offer words of comfort.

Suddenly there was another noise in the thick bush in front of them and they stopped and slowly looked towards it.

Liika shrieked and nearly knocked her and Bryan over when she jumped clear onto him in fear as a huge bear appeared next.

"OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE HELP US!!"

"Shut up! You're only going to make it angrier with you outbursts!" Bryan snapped.

"It's gonna eat us because you killed it's cub!!" Liika cried, tears filling her eyes.

She never felt so scared in her life. She had a twisted ankle and no weapon and her only reliability was a psycho guy that didn't overly enjoy her company!

Climb onto my back now." Bryan commanded, watching the bear as it slowly made it's way over to the cub.

Liika did as commanded and was soon wrapped around his muscular back.

"It's a good thing you're not a big guy or this would be really difficult." She stated sarcastically.

Bryan shook his head slowly in annoyance and suddenly turned and raced through the trees!

"AHHHH!!! WARNING NEXT TIME!!" Liika yelled.

"Shut up!" Brayn snarled.

Liika zipped it as soon as she heard an angry growl far behind them Then stomping feet on the ground.

The bear was chasing them! Oh dear lord! They really were going to die!!

Bryan raced quickly through the trees darting branches and roots and any sort of plant that stuck in the way. How he was able to run that fast in snow with her on top of his back was beyond her but they seemed to be loosing the bear somewhat.

Liika squeaked in surprise as he suddenly halted when they cleared through the trees. There standing in front of them was a mountain. A mountain with many ledges.

"We need to get up there and hide from it." Bryan muttered. "Hold on tight."

Liika did just that and watched with wide eyes as they climbed the rocks until they were fairly high from the ground. They came to a stretchy ledge that had a small cave off to the left.

"What about that cave? Can we hide in there?" Liika asked as she pointed to it.

Bryan nodded and headed over to it.

As soon as they were inside he practically dropped her onto her butt and went back outside.

"Wait! Don't leave me here all alone! What if something happens to you!?" Liika whimpered with wide teary eyes.

Bryan turned back to scowl at her and stared at her for a few moments before looking back outside as if debating with himself. Then suddenly coming up with an answer came back into the cave and took a seat on the opposite wall.

The cave was small enough that even though each on opposite walls they were only a foot away from one another.

Liika didn't particularly care how big the cave was. What were they going to do if they were stuck there?

The two sat in silence for the majority of the day.  Bryan would get up periodically to check the entrance for their pursuer, but would always come back grumbling, or glowering.  When Liika asked why they didn't just shoot the thing, he snapped that he dropped the bullets when she jumped on him.  She _really_ felt guilty then.

As it began to get dark, it became clear that the two were going to have to spend the night in the small, damp cave.  Liika of course did not like the idea at all.  Not only was she paranoid about the psycho boy she was with, she was also starting to get colder and colder –even with the parka on.  Liika glanced at the boy that sat only feet from her, arms crossed and head down.  She wondered slightly at how _he_ wasn't freezing to death, when all he was wearing was his normal crimson vest, blue t-shit and crimson pants.  The shirt was _short sleeved_ for crying out loud!  However, as she looked closer, squinting in the diminishing light, she could see small bumps rising on his skin…so he _was_ cold!

Liika smirked a bit at the discovery.  Waha!  He wasn't super human after all!  She shivered, cuddling deeper into her coat.  Not like that helped _her_ any.  So he was cold, so was she.  In reality she knew there was really only one option for them both.  Glancing at him dubiously, Liika frowned.  He looked pissed –when didn't he??  Besides the small goose bumps he showed no outward signs of freezing.  _Damn, of all the crappy luck…_

"You know…if you're cold-" Liika started, rubbing her arms in attempt to gain heat.

"I'm not cold." He snapped back, pulling his arms closer to his body.

Liika humphed, shivering.  "Yeah well, I am!  And I'm wearing more layers than you.  If I'm going to freeze to death wearing a freaking parka, you're _definitely_ going to bite it in that _t-shirt_!" She all but growled.  Damn stubborn moron!

Bryan was silent after her growled reply.  Liika gave up trying to reason with him.  It was obvious he didn't care if they froze to death in some dark hole in the wilds of Siberia.  No one would ever find their bodies!  She paled at the thought.  So much for team spirit!  Stupid boy wouldn't even _attempt_ to keep them alive.

"Come here."

Liika blinked rapidly, turning startled turquoise eyes to the grouchy teen beside her.  "Huh?" she replied intelligently.

One of Bryan's eyes cracked open and glared at her.  As soon as it closed he sighed loudly and repeated, "Come here."

"Um…"  She hesitated, not sure of his motives.  She, however, forgot her hesitation as soon as he snapped, "Now!" irritation clearly ringing in his voice.

Liika got onto her hands and knees and crawled the few feet to Bryan's side, making sure to raise her ankle.  When she was too close to crawl on her hands and knees, she raised herself onto her haunches and shuffled the last foot and a half so that her knees just brushed his thigh.

Both his eyes snapped open then and turned to her, icy pools of blue glinting in the dim light.  "Take off your coat."  He ordered, uncrossing his arms.

Once again she hesitated, her eyebrows furrowing over her eyes.  "But-"

He really _did_ growl at that point, his irritation it seemed had grown into full blown anger.  "Do it!"

"Eep!"  Liika meeped, jumping.  Scary!  Quickly she unzipped the blue parka and divested herself of it.  The cold air hit her like a slap in the face.  God!  And she thought it was cold _with_ the jacket on!  How was he _not_ already dead??  "He-he-here."  She stuttered, her teeth chattering so much it made it hard to speak.  She shoved the coat at him, trying in van to still her shaking.

Bryan snorted and yanked the coat away from her and laid it on the ground beside him.  Then with out a word he leaned over and scooped her up by the waist and dumped her in his lap.  Liika froze, suddenly finding herself seated between Bryan's large legs, leaning on his broad chest, her head tucked neatly beneath his chin.  He seriously wasn't doing what she thought he was doing was he?  Her question was answered however, when Bryan draped the coat around them both, then slide one arm around her abdomen, resting it just under her breasts, the other arm slipping around her waist.  Liika was stunned.  That the larger teen was even capable of letting down his barrier just enough to share body heat with her was amazing.  She seriously thought he didn't have it in him.

"Don't be getting too fresh now!" Liika said finally.  She didn't want to admit it, but already she felt warmer.

"Shut up."

Elbowing him in the stomach she retorted, "Just remember whose coat you're using!"

"Would you rather I feed you to the bear?  Then you wouldn't need to worry about being cold."

The simple statement shut her up instantly.  She slunk down a bit in his arms and bit her tongue.  She wanted to live to see the next day!


	5. Murder! Or at least I wish Tala ain't ...

AN:  Yo!  Since I got so many reviews for the last chapter I decided to put this chappy up early ;)

Oh I forgot to mention that most of the last chapter was written by Xan-thip-pe a while ago while this fic was a joint fic between us.  She has since abandoned the project and I have picked it up XD  

SkyBlueSunShine – Yeah, Xanny wrote that part…so it wasn't really me making her wimpy.. cause I thought she was kinda wussy too lol  don't worry…she isn't like that ..hehe

Red Countess – That grammar can go either way.  Personally, it drives me insane to see "Blah blah," she said over and over again.. the comma just makes me crazy lol but I see you point.  I'm going to start integrating them.

Oh and would you guys believe I got a flame for this fic?  It was rather mean…Do any of you think Liika is a mary sue in this fic?  Honesty here people!

Even if she is… oh well, I have 76 other reviews that say they like it.. so nya to you.

"Guy, it's been almost twenty four hours and they're still not back."  Ian said a slightly worried frown marring his face.

Tala didn't even look up from the gun he was checking over and loading.  "Bryan's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"What about the girl?  You don't suppose he killed her and had to go far away to hide the body do you?  We'd be up shit creek with the old man then, not to mention that brat pack team of hers."

Tala laughed, shaking his head.  "I doubt it. Bryan knows the consequences, besides, I think he's taken a liking to the little thing."

"You're not actually serious are you??" Ian demanded incredulously.  "I mean _Bryan_?!  Yeah right!"

The red head shrugged, smirking.  "I was kidding Ian.  The way you react one would have to think _you_ liked her."

Ian turned bright red and sputtered angrily for a moment before opening his mouth to give his captain a piece of his mind.  "What?!  I-"

However, Spencer entered then, cutting Ian's protests off as he threw a box of bullets at Tala's feet.  "I found it in a clearing about two miles east beside the carcass of a bear cub." He stated tonelessly. 

Tala's eyebrows furrowed and instantly he was on his feet, rifle in one hand, box of bullets in the other.  "And."

"They were chased.  There is a trail heading north."

Tala responded with a quick nod and leaned the rifle against his shoulder, safety on.  "How long had the cub been dead?"

Spencer shook his head.  "It was hard to recognize, the wolves got to it first."

Once again Tala nodded, this time making tracks towards the entrance.  "Come on," he said gripping the rifle tightly, removing it from his shoulder.  "If the wolves have gotten it, it had to have been shot yesterday.  If Bryan dropped the bullets then he is unequipped to fight an angry, _hungry_, mother bear.  Let's just hope they found someplace to hide.  Ian, stay here incase they come back.  Spencer lead me to the clearing."

Ian looked as if he wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut.  They all knew the look that now graced the captain's face.  It was the look he got when someone threatened something that was his, including his teammates.  He felt slightly sorry for the bear that dared to threaten Bryan and the girl. Whether or not they killed her cub was irrelevant.

Spencer and Tala made it to the clearing with in the hour.  Tala easily read the situation as the imprints in the snow were still clear.  His eyes narrowed, shifting over various impressions in the snow.  

_He dropped her here…_Tala thought looking at a large human sized imprint.  _The cub then…attacked her?  There's no blood…hmm…_ Turquoise shifted over the paw prints, what was left of the cub's carcass, then over some other tracks.  _He shot the bear then…_ A set of tracks that disappeared into the underbrush caught his eyes.  _The mother was on their heels._

"This way, these tracks aren't anywhere near fresh, but it looks like they were ahead of the bear."  Tala stated, striding briskly into the forest.

Spencer nodded and followed his captain with out question.

Bryan's eyes snapped open as a gunshot echoed from outside the small cave.  They narrowed into slits then shifted to the blue head of the girl in his arms.  Time to go.

Tala watched the rather large bear fall to the ground dead as the rifle bullet shot cleanly through it's head.  He couldn't believe the bear was _that_ tenacious as to sit at the bottom of a cliff and wait for its prey.  His eyes skimmed the cliff face and stopped at the slight opening.  Something flashed.  Aah.  He-llo.

"So, you _are_ alive."  Tala smirked, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, the rifle leaning against his shoulder.  "Imagine that."

"Hn."  Bryan snorted and glared at the red head, shifting the girl in his arms.  "Took you long enough."

Tala shrugged, his smirk growing.  "Who knew you would piss off a mother bear then drop your only defense.  Next time you decide to leave the ammunition behind, try to do so at the cave hm?" He out and out laughed then.  "Ian even bet that you offed the little Bladebreaker and were hiding the body out here."

"Maybe I did."

Tala laughed again, shaking his head.  "I really hope you didn't, who would cook and clean for us?" He asked, eyes glittering with arrogant mirth.  "She's useful, if loud and mouthy.  Seriously though, you didn't kill her did you?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.  "Hn."  He gave Liika a shake, causing her to jerk awake with a start.  "Catch."  With that he stepped to the cliff edge and let go.

As soon as she realized she was free falling through the air, Liika let out a piercing scream.  How could he just drop her like that?!  Why even bother keeping her warm if he was just going to kill her by dropping her off a cliff??  Bastard!  "BRYAN!!!  YOU BASTARD!  I HATE YOU!" She shrieked, clenching her eyes tightly shut and waiting for the impact with the ground.

However, it never came.  Instead she collided with something soft, yet solid.  Wiry muscled arms wrapped around her back and underneath her legs as both her and the unfortunate person below her crashed to the ground in an undignified heap.  They lay motionless for a few moments, both trying to regain the wind that was knocked out of them.

"At least we know she's not dead." Spencer quipped, smirking slightly.

"Ha ha."  Tala groaned, struggling to a sitting position, which shifted Liika into his lap.  "It's a damn good thing you're not very big or we would both be seriously injured."  He stated, running a hand down his slightly aching rib cage.

Liika moaned, stirring.  Her head was resting lightly against Tala's slim shoulder and her eyes were still clenched shut.  "Remind me to murder that emotionless bastard.  Preferably in his sleep so he can't retaliate."  She muttered, finally opening her eyes and pulling her head off Tala's shoulder.

Tala snorted in amusement, one blood red eyebrow rising.  "You realize you wouldn't get with in three feet with out him noticing don't you?"

"Hey, a girl can dream you know."

He snorted again, adding a shake of his head.  "Get off of me so I can get up."  He commanded, shifting her.

Liika complied, and pulled herself off the red head's lap and onto the snow covered ground.  The cold registered in her mind then and she started to shiver, her teeth beginning to chatter.

Tala stood, brushing snow off his waterproof jumper.  His amusement grew as he looked at the shivering girl on the ground.  "Weren't you wearing a jacket when you left yesterday?" He asked curiously.

"Bah," Just as she was about to explain the blue parka landed on her head, the zipper smacking her directly in the forehead.  That was it!  It was the straw that broke the camels back.  Leaping to her feet so nimbly that one could hardly tell she had just sat all night in a cold cave, then was dropped off a cliff face.  She ripped the parka off her head and swung around to look for the one she knew was responsible for all her miss fortunes.  "Get your ass down here you bloody bastard!  I'm going to pound your head into the ground!"  She exploded, her fists clenching at her sides as she glared up at the now smirking Bryan who was still standing on the cliff edge, the gun clutching in his left hand.  "Seriously!  I'm going to kill you!  Get down here so that I can!"

He laughed.  He actually _laughed_.  It was an interesting noise, a low, hearty sound that was slightly awkward from lack of use.  Liika blinked, completely surprised at his reaction.

Tala and Spencer soon joined their teammate in chuckling at her; both boy's shaking their heads.  Liika's face fell, an annoyed look crossing it.  Oh yay, now she was their source of amusement on top of their slave.  Goody.  "I'm glad you find my death threats so funny.  I was serious you know." She grumbled, pulling on the parka.

"I'm sure you were."  Tala said, picking up the gun that had fallen from his grasp when the blue haired girl was dropped on top of him.  "I see that your ankle is better.  You still wont make it back to the cave so I'll have to carry you, as I'm sure Bryan is tired of your company.  Spencer, stay here with the bear and fend off any wild animals, here is the gun." He handed the weapon to the tall blond.   "We get first choice of the meat.  Bryan or Ian will come back with the necessary supplies."

"Gee thanks, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved."  Liika retorted sarcastically, crossing her arms.  She was surrounded by assholes!  "You can eat bear?"

"Yes," replied Tala, stepping beside her and motioning her to get on his back.  "It is eaten quite frequently here by people who don't live in the cities."

Liika went to crawl into his back, but Bryan chose that moment to walk by –he had since climbed down the cliff- and just to piss her off more he ruffled her hair as he passed.  She growled, and dived after the pale haired teen, whom continued on his path, completely ignoring her.  However, she fell short of her mark and landed face first in the snow beside Tala.  She really _should_ think before doing…

Tala arched an eyebrow, smirking.  He stepped over and crouched in front of the face planted girl, his arms resting on each of his knees.  "Are you finished making a fool of yourself?  We do have things to do today you know."  He snickered, eyeing her with amusement.

Liika raised her head slowly and looked up into matching turquoise eyes.  "Go. To. Hell."  She stated, groaning.

He clucked his tongue at her in a scolding manner.  "Now, now is that anyway to speak to your provider?  You should be more respectful to the one that feeds you and has to carry you."  

Her eyebrow twitched.  Arg, insufferable prick!  "Die."  She stated, slowly bringing herself to her feet.  "I'll walk myself!"  With that she tossed her hair over her shoulder and began to limp in the direction Bryan was headed.

Tala stood, his lips twitching.  He hadn't had this much fun getting under someone's skin in _years_.  Not since his early Abbey days when he and Ian used to purposely pick fights with the older recruits and then plead innocent getting the older kids whipped.

Ah, the good old days.

By the time he came back from his short reminiscing moment she was already a good fifty feet from him, verging on passing Bryan, whom she merely ignored, her nose high in the air.  Chuckling he followed her, he knew she wouldn't get far with out needing his help.

Despite what Tala thought, Liika had in fact made it quite a distance with out his help.  About an hour into their trip –a wonderful hour in which Liika spent cursing her so called 'providers'- the blue haired girl had slowed considerably, making it clear her ankle hurt more than she was letting on.

Truth be told the only thing she was going on was raw adrenaline.  Her ankle felt like it was on fire, and every step she took was pure agony.  Damn stupid males, it was all their fault anyway.  If the stupid red haired captain had been a _little_ less antagonizing she would have let him carry her!  But now she was forced to walk the whole way back, or face the humiliation of admitting that she was too weak.  That was something she was not prepared to do.  Her pride couldn't handle a blow like that.  Not to mention she just knew the asses would make a big deal of it.  Bloody bastards.

Tala glanced over his shoulder, his turquoise eyes running down the heavily limping girl's body.  A smirk tugged at his mouth.  She was an exceptionally stubborn one.  She had lasted far longer than he thought she would, and for that she deserved to be commended.  She hadn't complained once and had tried valiantly to keep up with the unfair pace he had been setting.

Yes, she had earned his respect.

"Bryan."  He commanded, coming to a stop.  

Bryan, beside him, stopped as well, raising a thick eyebrow in question.  "Yes?"

"I'm going to stay with her."  Tala said, sending the bulky boy a look.  "Go on ahead and send Ian back to help Spencer."  With that, he stepped away from the slightly confused Bryan and strode briskly to where Liika had stopped some feet behind them.  He hooked his gloved finger under her chin and raised her flinching face to meet his eyes.  "You have till dusk, if we're not back by then I will carry you, like it or not."  

His tone was final, but when Liika opened her eyes she caught the begrudging respect that flashed quickly through the turquoise eyes.  Her eyebrows furrowed.  Was it possible he was trying to spare her pride?  He obviously knew that carrying her would be the ultimate humiliation after she had stormed away proclaiming that she could walk on her own, when it was obvious that she couldn't.  Hmm… maybe _he_ wasn't as bad as he seemed.  "Alright."  She replied, nodding her head.  Dusk eh?  That would give her at least five hours…

"You know, no one will blame you if you ask for help."

Liika grit her teeth, flopping down to rest on a fallen tree.  Her ankle throbbed like someone had dropped an anvil on it, and it was blatantly clear that it was swollen again.  "Blame me, no.  Taunt me, yes."

Tala let out a loud laugh and sat gracefully beside her.  He threw her a wide, teasing grin.  "Touché.  But you know you are going to suffer severely for this jaunt tomorrow."  He stated, glancing down at her ankle.

She sighed.  Boy did she ever.  Already it was getting harder and harder to even _move_, let alone walk on it –and they still had a good half hour walk ahead of them.  Damn her stubborn pride!  Kai always said that it would be the death of her.  Perhaps he was right.  Damn him too.  "Hn.  Well if it wasn't for your cruel antagonizing I would have let you carry me!"  Liika shot back, trying not to smile at the tall red head.  

Over the last few hours they had been walking together, Liika found it harder and harder to not trust the Russian captain.  Not only that, but she found herself actually starting to _like_ him.  He was wittily sarcastic and very arrogant, but had a very defined sense of humor, and behind the macho exterior lurked the kindness that Biovolt had failed to beat out of him.  He was easy to get along with and made her laugh with no more than a flippant comment.  His teasing was constant, but at the same time constrained so that he never hurt her feelings.  He was so different from the boy she met only two weeks ago.  Yes, Liika decided that Tala Valkov of the Demolition Boys was not bad at all.

She wondered if the same could be said for the rest of his team.

A snort escaped the red head and he crossed his arms over his chest.  "It's not _my_ fault you made a fool of yourself."  He sighed.  "I suppose now you'll try and make good on those threats that were pouring out of your mouth for the first three miles."

Liika's cheeks tinged red.  So someone actually _had_ been paying attention.  Hm, that was some of her most _colorful_ language.  He must really be wondering about her ladylike attributes.  Oh well, it wasn't like she was particularly concerned with those said attributes, or rather the lack there of.  She laughed to herself, earning a raised eyebrow and a curious look from Tala.  "Oh no," she winked, grinning saucily.  "Those plans are reserved for someone _special_."  Her tone made it clear just who the special 'someone' was.

Tala laughed again, shaking his head.  "Was he really that mean to you?  It wouldn't surprise me if he was, Bryan can be a bit…how do you say…"

"Cruel?  Nasty?  Mean-tempered?"  She supplied brightly.

He shot her an amused look.  "I was going to say unpredictable, but I suppose those adjectives would work as well.  He hurt you did he?  It certainly doesn't look like it, but then, Bryan is also very clever –when he wants to be."  The last part was said with a wry smile.

Liika pouted a bit, glaring at the snow at her feet.  "No, not hurt…quite the opposite really –minus the fact that he almost let a bear eat me, dropped me off a cliff and threw a parka at my head.  Oh and let's not mention he caused me to make a fool out of myself."

It was clear from the look on Tala's face that he thought the latter reason to be her own doing.  "Well, from my point of view all those reasons seem rather dismal in light of the fact that he saved your life.  Not once, but twice."  He said, his lips twisting upwards into a smirk.

"Twice?"  She snapped her head up, narrowing her eyes at him.

Turquoise orbs sparkled at her, flashing mischief.  "Yes, twice.  Once from the bear –there is no way you would have been able to out run it on your own- and once from the cold.  Judging from the fact that neither of you suffered frostbite or hypothermia last night, I'd say he must have shared his body heat with you.  You would have frozen to death in hours, even with a parka…you being so fucking tiny."

This time Liika didn't merely _tinge_ red, but turned full-blown tomato red.  She sputtered.  He was insinuating something and she was sure she didn't like it.  Ha, like that over grown ass would have thought of sharing body heat on his own!  "I'll have you know, _captain_ that it was _my_ idea to share body heat!  That moron wouldn't even admit that he was cold!"  She retorted, crossing her arms petulantly.

A chuckle rumbled through the surrounding air.  "Really now?  Funny, I'd wager money that it was _Bryan_ that leaned against the frozen wall and sheltered _you_ from the cold."

Liika's mouth snapped shut, her brow furrowing and her cheeks heating up more.  Damn it, he was right.  Her pout intensified.  Now that he mentioned it, and she actually thought about it, she realized he was indeed right.  Double damn.  She bit her bottom lip.  Bryan must have been _really_ cold last night… oh bloody hell. 

Tala casually observed her as a thousand different expressions flitted across her face.  Anger, denial, realization, gratitude, sympathy, guilt, annoyance…  He smirked, suppressing another chuckle.  She was entertaining.  Spunky, if a bit prone to violence and churlish swearing.  However, it was good that she had a strong backbone, and wouldn't put up with any crap, if she didn't, she wouldn't have lasted five minutes in Bryan's company alone.  Nor would Bryan have wasted his time saving her tiny behind from the bear or the cold if she wasn't.  The pale haired Russian had no patience for simpering, flirty females.  His lips twitched.  Perhaps his large teammate _did_ like the tiny female just a bit after all. 

"Yeah well…maybe your right!  But that doesn't mean I don't have a right to extract revenge!  You have to admit, he _is_ rather rude, and he needs some sense knocked into him!"  Her loud exclamation, interrupted Tala's train of thought and brought his attention back to her voice.

"Indeed."  He mused, glancing up at the sky.  "You're time is running out.  If you wish to get back before I carry you, we'd best move on."  He said, standing and reaching out a gloved hand to help her up.

Liika took his offered hand and then suddenly found herself dragged against his lean chest.  "What the…?"  She stammered, her blush heating up once more.

Tala grinned, wrapping one of his lithe arms around her back from the side.  "Oh calm down.  You wont let me carry you –understandably I suppose-, but I would advise you to lean on me, we'll get back faster and I won't be forced to carry you."  He explained, his grin turning rakish.

"Che, fine!"  She looked away, wrapping her arm around his waist, trying desperately to ignore the heat that was searing up the back of her neck and ears.  He was doing this on purpose!

"Now, I know it will be hard, but do try to resist being too attracted to me –what with our closeness and all.  I can't be held responsible if you fall in love with me."  He teased, winking down at her.   

Liika rolled her eyes, reaching up on her tippy toes and smacking him upside the head.  "The same could be said for you!  I'll tell you just what I told that burly ass you call a teammate last night.  Don't be getting fresh now or those threats you heard me mutter won't be just threats anymore!"

Tala laughed until tears gathered in his eyes.  "You actually warned _Bryan_ off?  You are hilarious my dear, absolutely _hilarious_."

"What???  What do you mean?  Why are you laughing so hard damn it??"

Her only answer was another outburst of laughter.

The sun had set only a few minutes before hand, but Ian, Bryan and Spencer couldn't help but watch the tree line.  In reality, the two should have been back hours ago.  The three of them –Bryan had decided to go back with Ian- had packed up the bear meat and been back well before dusk, yet had seen no sign of their captain or the little Bladebreaker girl.

"What is taking him so long?"  Ian muttered, tossing little stones into the creek, he was bored, and he was hungry.  The woman wasn't there to cook their dinner.  "Why couldn't he just drag her ass back here the old fashioned way?  I'm hungry damn it."

The other two said nothing, but silently agreed with the short teen.  Suddenly a loud mixed laughing sounded from the direction of the forest a head of them and simultaneously three eyebrows shot up.

Soon enough two figures came into view, one helping the other along, both with rather large smiles on their faces.  Tala's smile was more of an arrogant smirk than a real smile, but whatever he had just said –however arrogant it might be- caused the short girl to laugh until tears gathered in her turquoise eyes.  The three boys watched in shock as the two hobbled closer to them, neither really paying any attention to their surroundings, nor did they acknowledge their teammates existence.  They just murmured conspiratorially amongst themselves.

"What the hell?"  Ian exclaimed, a confused frown crossing his face.  Since when did Tala become all chummy-chummy with the enemy?

The loud exclamation caught the attention of the new arrivals and both looked up to see three peeved looking boys staring at them –well actually only two peeved looking ones as Spencer had more of an amused look than an angry one.  Bryan always looked peeved so he didn't count.

"I see you all made it back, good.  You took care of the meat I assume."  Tala smirked, nodding at his teammates as he helped Liika further, leading her towards the cave at a steady pace. 

Ian snorted, glaring at the blue haired girl as she and Tala made their way past the group.  "Of course, but what took you so long?  Why the hell didn't you just carry her?"  He demanded.

"I didn't need to be carried, that's why!"  Liika spoke up indignantly, throwing a huffy look behind her.  "I'm not an invalid you know!"

"Could have fooled me."  Ian retorted, narrowing his eyes at her ankle.  "You can barely walk!  What a waste of time, not to mention that its dinner time and there ain't no dinner to be had!"

Liika rolled her eyes and made a rude gesture with her free hand.  "And that's what I think of that.  I'll make your dinner, just hold onto your shorts midget boy."

Tala laughed, shaking his head as Ian sputtered.  "That's enough children.  The fire's going right?  It's getting chilly again, and Ika will need it to cook on.  Bryan, you and Spencer bring in some water for the night and Ian you ready some of the bear meat for her to cook."  He commanded, immediately taking control of the situation.  It was clear why the lanky red head was chosen to captain the former Biovolt team.  With that the two disappeared behind the curtain and into the cave, leaving the three boys to do as they were told.

Bryan and Spencer shrugged, and went off to do their assigned chore.  Ian however, sort of glared for a moment before snorting and kicking the dirt under his feet.  "Ika?!"  He grumbled.  "Now she has a nick name, bloody woman is going to destroy our team, I just know it."


	6. Emotions run high, Bryan breaks?

AN: Well here you go!  Thanks guys for all the reviews, you rule!  This chapter is actually quite humorous, but there is a major plot development, so I hope you like it ^^  It's also longer than normal so, enjoy =)

"Ah!  Get away from me you crazy banshee!"  Ian yelled, tearing away from the cave entrance at break neck speed.  "Out of the way!"  Tala and Bryan were forced to step back as Ian flew by.  Their eyebrows shot up.  What the hell…?

The answer came soon enough when a blue vision streaked past them, hot on the short Demo boy's trail.  "You have pushed me too far you big nosed midget!  I _just_ did that laundry you bastard!"  She screeched.

Tala blinked then turned his head towards the cave.  Sure enough small piles of laundry lay in the dirt, the laundry tub knocked over beside them.  He shook his head, whistling to himself.  "Can't say I wouldn't kill him too."  He said, chuckling.

Bryan grunted, continuing to watch the two short teens run around the clearing.  Somewhere along the way Liika had picked up a thick branch and was swinging it at Ian's head.  She was very violent, especially for such a goody good.  He couldn't help but slightly admire the trait.

"Hey Ika!" Tala called, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Liika looked up, scowling.  "What?!"

Tala laughed.  "Don't maim him too bad eh?"

"Got ya.  I wont kill him…much."

Liika was seeing red.  The irritating midget had knocked all her _clean_ laundry onto the dirty ground.  Now she was going to have to wash it _all_ again!  Her hands were already raw and slightly numb.

Though early April was warmer than mid-March, not by much.  Everything still froze at night, and so they had to dry their clothes in the cave by the fire on a rough clothes rack she had demanded Spencer make for her.   After all, the majority of the laundry she did was _theirs_.  Bloody men.

The two weeks since their drop had been filled with adjustment for both Liika and the Demolition Boys.  It was clear they were not used to having a female present at all times, let alone at all.  Ian and Liika clashed quite a bit, as they both had such big mouths and short tempers, however, an uneasy friendship began to build between them; a truce of sorts, in defense against the three bigger boys, who liked to pick on them incessantly.  Especially Tala, because it seemed that he took great joy in irritating the smaller teens –most specifically Liika.  He would do small things such as leave a log or stick in the path he knew she'd take first thing in the morning when she was half asleep just so he could watch her trip, or even sabotaging her crafts or activities, or multiplying her work load to the point where I was obvious she wouldn't be able to do it all –and then complain loudly when it wasn't done. 

However, despite his picking on her, Liika couldn't really dislike him.  After they're initial bonding time, were she had glimpsed his _true_ personality, they really only got closer.  In fact she had gotten closer to all the Demolition Boys, save one.

Bryan remained an enigma to her.  Tala teased her, but obviously looked out for her, Ian complained but more often than not found himself teamed up with her to get back at Tala for some prank or another and Spencer became her tutor.  He taught her about basic survival and hunting, in case, he said, she should get lost on her own –she prayed that would _never_ happen.  But Bryan…Bryan for the most part either avoided her or ignored her completely.  It was strange because by rights, she _should_ know him the best.  She had spent the most one on one time with him, but she didn't know him any better now than she did the first she laid eyes on him (which was when they crushed the Bladebreakers bus).  There was _one_ development in her relationship with the burly Demo Boy, and that was that she was no longer terrified of him.  In fact, the only thing she felt towards him now was an intense curiosity, a desire to learn more about him, to learn what made him tick.  What could have happened to make him the way he was?  He was even distanced from his teammates!  Why?

Liika was jolted out of her musing when she felt a rock shift under her flying feet and her body jerk forward as she plummeted to the ground.  "Ow…"  She moaned when she finally came to a stop after sliding a good three feet through the dirt.

"Wahahaha!  What a klutz!"  Ian laughed loudly.  "Why am I _not_ surprised!"

The blue haired girl growled, pushing herself up with her hands so that she sat on her bottom glaring at the short, navy haired boy.  "Shut up midget!  It's _your_ fault you little…"  She spat, glowering at the howling boy.

A hand landed on the top of her head and tilted her face up to look into laughing eyes the same colour as her own.  "You'll live?"  Tala asked, raising a red eyebrow and smirking.  His other hand came up and smudged a clump of dirt that was stuck to her cheek.

Liika scowled, slapping the offending hand away.  "Yes."  She answered in a surly voice.

Tala chuckled, crouching down to her level.  "I think I have just the punishment for him."  He winked.

A grin spread over her face.  Ah…and that was why she liked Tala.  He dealt out the irritation in equal amounts to everyone –though it seemed that it was just mostly her.  Her eyes flicked behind Tala to fall on Bryan to gauge his reaction to the situation.  

He was watching as impassive as ever, his eyes central to her and Tala.  Didn't anything move him?

"This is _such_ crap!"  Ian complained loudly, plunging his hands into the lukewarm, sudsy, water.  "I'll get you back for this Tala!"

"Oh stop your complaining."  Liika commanded, wincing as she stabbed herself with the needle she was using.  "You brought it on yourself and you know it."

"_You_ were the one that left the damn tub _right_ in the middle of the path!  It was _waiting_ for someone to trip over it!  Hell, I bet if it was Bryan, _he_ wouldn't be doing _your_ job!"  He snapped back, running the dirty shirt he had grabbed over the washboard.

Liika snorted.  "That's stupid.  Everyone knew it was laundry day today and that I do the laundry there.  So, if Bryan _had_ been the one to knock it over, I _would_ have made _him_ rewash it."

Ian paused for a moment before bursting out laughing.  "_You_ make _Bryan_ do women's work??  That's funny!"

She huffed, dropping the shirt she was attempting to mend to her lap.  "And why is that so funny?!"  She demanded with a scowl.  "I could do it!"

He sent her a wry look, a smirk taking over his face.  "**Tala** couldn't make Bryan do what he terms as 'women's work', what makes you think you could?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'?"

"It's a woman _scorne**d**_ and that pertains to something entirely different."

Liika shrugged.  "My way's still true.  Bryan would do it, I'd make him if I had to hold his hand all the way through it."  She said haughtily tossing her ponytail.

Ian howled once more, this time falling over and clutching his middle, laundry forgotten.

"_Now_ what's so funny?!"  Liika demanded in confusion.  She _really_ didn't see what was so funny about anything she had said.

"Hahahaha….I just pictured Bryan learning to do laundry while you _actually_ held his hand!"  He broke out into another fit of laughter.

She stopped, her eyes rolling upwards as she pictured the scene herself in her head.  Slowly the giggles built up until they erupted from her throat and she too collapsed in a fit of laughter.  It really was too funny!  Just the picture of the surly Bryan doing laundry was enough to cause a heart attack from laughing too hard!  

"I should have known neither of you would be doing what you were supposed to be doing."  Tala's dry comment cut in through the peals of laughter that echoed through the clearing.

Both teens looked up momentarily, but as soon as they caught sight of Bryan who stood beside Spencer, behind Tala they began laughing again, tears leaking out of the corners of their eyes.  The other three just stood there confused, shooting each other looks and shaking their heads.  Really, sometimes the two short ones were a _really_ bad combination!

"May we inquire as to why you are laughing so hard?"  Spencer spoke up first, raising a blond eyebrow.  He clearly didn't see what was so funny.

"Or do we even want to know?"  Tala seconded, crossing his arms to peer suspiciously at the two teens on the ground.  "For all we know it could be something decidedly sexual.  In which case I really _don't_ want to know."

Again the laughter paused as Ian and Liika looked at each other, then looked at Bryan before breaking down in laughter once more.  By this time they were both rolling around, clutching their abdomens and crying large tears of mirth.  Ahh, who would have thought a ritual argument would break down into something so funny?!

This time however, all three of the boys caught the direct look at Bryan and started to piece things together.  The something that the two were finding so amusing had to do with Bryan, that much was clear, but what could be so amusing about the stern, grouchy pale haired teen?  Tala looked thoughtful.  A lot actually, but nothing that was _that_ funny.

"I'm glad I'm not doing _that_ laundry!"  Liika exclaimed suddenly through fits of laughter, throwing a meaningful look at Ian.

Ian caught the look and laughed harder, obviously catching the hidden innuendo.  "Me too!"  He echoed chortling loudly.

Tala blinked.  "Ok, so now I'm lost."  He stated, looking perplexed.  "What does laundry have to do with Bryan?"

This only sent the two howling some more.  It was getting to the point where both were having troubles breathing because they couldn't stop laughing.  Tala and Spencer were trying desperately to put together the meager information they had while Bryan's face got progressively darker.  His hands clenched at his sides, and his breathing became erratic.  He did not like to be the brunt of someone's joke, especially when he didn't know what the joke was about.  A low growl emitted from the back of his throat.  If those two didn't stop laughing he was going to break their necks… And he would take particular happiness from snapping that slim, pretty little neck of that girl who had been infringing on his space for the last two weeks…mmm  Maybe he wouldn't snap it…maybe he would just chain her to the wall of the cave by her neck and make her their slave… that would probably be worse torture than a swift painless death.

The red head captain noticed the pale haired boy's slowly shortening fuse and decided that it was probably best to stop the foolishness before someone got hurt.  Ian should have known better than to piss Bryan off.  Now life would be miserable for _days_.   "Ok, that's _it_.  I've had enough of your never-ending giggles.  Ian, get back to work, I want that laundry done by sundown.   And Liika since it seems that you are _failing_ at your mending work, you go with Spencer and catch our dinner."  Tala commanded sternly, leveling both giggling teens with a no-nonsense glare.

It didn't have much effect on the laughter, but it got both teens moving.  Ian picked himself up of the ground –still snickering- and set himself back to washing the laundry, while Liika –also snickering- stood, one of Ian's shirt that she was _trying_ to mend in her hand before she scurried off to the cave, throwing a shining glance, along with a mischievous smile at Bryan as she passed.

Bryan's eyebrow twitched.  Something about her eyes bothered him.  "Are you looking to die wench?"  He growled at her back.

She turned back around and grinned saucily, trying desperately not to laugh again.  She liked a good laugh, but she wasn't stupid!  She could see that he was angry.  "Gomen nasai Bryan-sama!"  She chirped before disappearing into the cave.

Bryan grit his teeth and muttered a few choice words under his breath before stalking off down a trail, his hands shoved in his pockets.  

Tala sighed, rolling his eyes.  "The maturity level around here just dropped about fifty points."  Spencer chuckled, adding his agreement.

"What was so funny that you had Bryan ready to kill you?"  Spencer asked curiously as the two trekked through the northern bush checking traps.

It was getting late in the day and the sun had dropped below the tree line.  Liika shivered slightly under her parka, glad that she had had the foresight to bring it.  It was cold!  Of course, she was cold 90% of the time, and almost perpetually wore the parka, either that or a sweatshirt as she had become accustomed to doing during the daylight hours when it was sunny.  The four boys often snickered at her as she cursed the cold violently.

Liika giggled at the memory.  She knew Bryan was angry, but ready to kill them?  Heh, maybe she _was_ still scared of him after all.  "Oh, it started in with an argument and escalated.  Me and Ian were picturing Bryan doing laundry…then when Tala commented about it being something sexual…well hell just broke loose."  She explained, smiling.  "I didn't realize it would anger him so badly."

Spencer smiled slightly, and shook his head.  The thought of Bryan doing laundry _was_ rather amusing.  "Bryan…has trouble reacting to situations where he feels uncomfortable, or put on the spot, so he reacts with the only emotion he knows really well.  Anger."

Liika's smile turned into a frown as she bit her lip musingly and furrowed her eyebrows.  "I see…Does my being here really bother him that bad?  He always ignores me, or avoids me when he can."

"Hm.  It's hard to tell what bother's Bryan and what doesn't as he has the same attitude about everything, whether he likes it or not."  Spencer explained, looking down at her.  "However, neither I nor Tala are of the opinion that Bryan dislikes you in anyway.  In fact I doubt he has feelings of any kind towards you at all."

"Oh _that_ makes me feel better.  I don't exist."  Liika sighed.  "I would like to at least _try_ to be friends with you all.  I mean, you're not so bad…once you get used to you."  She winked.  "He's the only one not even willing to look in my direction…let alone allow me to befriend him.  Gah!  I'm not asking to be buddy, buddy!  Just to have some sort of working relationship…we don't even have _that_.  Just me there, and when I get in his way he growls at me.  If I don't, I don't exist."  

Spencer listened to her rant with a patient ear, nodding when appropriate or adding a comment here or there when he felt it was necessary.  It was interesting to listen to her talk about the four of them.  It had never really mattered what other people thought of them, so they never really listened, but now that she was, essentially, a part of their team, her opinion mattered.  He had never heard the outside take on their personalities, and found it fascinating.  She saw things so very different than any of them.  And her whole preoccupancy with Bryan was utterly amusing.  One moment she was ranting about him being cold and unfeeling and completely frustrating, and the next she was pondering why he was like he was.  Next came the hypotheses, to which he said nothing as it was not his place to say.  She appeared to be quite fond of all four of them…especially Bryan who she seemed almost…_worried_ about.  Perhaps the old man had been right to send her with them, he couldn't deny that she had, for the most part, had a positive effect on their team structure and personalities.  Unless of course you counted Ian, who was of the opinion that she was breaking them apart.  (Spencer suspected this was just for show though.)

"…so why _is_ he like that?" 

Spencer blinked, tilting his head as he caught the end of her rant.  By 'he' he assumed she meant Bryan, which was what the majority of their conversation had been about.  "Ask him and find out."  He replied, knowing it was not his place to explain his teammates past.

Liika deadpanned and rolled her eyes.  "Oh yes, because _that's_ such a simple solution.  Ask the one that would kill me than answer me just _why_ he would kill me than answer me.  Sounds like a _brilliant_ plan to me."  She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring into the bushes around her.

The blond chuckled, shaking his head.  They stopped at the last trap in their run and emptied it, adding another hare to their one rabbit and a squirrel collection.  "You never know, you might be surprised by the answer."

"Ha, and maybe one day Ian will shut his big trap."

Bryan stomped back towards the cave, his mind a confusing jumble long repressed emotions and thoughts.  He had followed Spencer and the wench for a little bit, just to see if she would tell his blond teammate just _why_ her and the little runt had been laughing so hard at his expense.  He had found out all right, not too long after they had set out, Spencer had asked and received an answer.

Doing laundry indeed.

As if he'd _ever_ **touch** the laundry tub, let alone when it had soapy water and clothes in it.  It'd be a cold day in hell before anyone caught Bryan Kaminov doing a woman's job!

However, that wasn't what had his mind whirling so much.  After she had told Spencer the truth she had proceeded to talk…and talk about _him_.  She seemed to have a million opinions on what his problem was, a million questions on why he ignored her, disliked her or glared at her.  She was a walking mouth, and when her questions and angry rants turned to thoughtful half-worrying, that's when he bailed, deciding that he had heard enough and turning back for the camp.

Why would a little Bladebreaker wench worry about him?  She had no business being concerned about his past or his actions.  She wasn't part of his team, she wasn't even really part of his life.  She was just…just like a pet –a rather loud pet.  She cooked and cleaned for them and as long as she did her job everything was fine.

But why couldn't he believe that?

Something about knowing she worried after him just as much as she worried about the other three made something shift inside of him.  Something he didn't like.  It was sort of…a…strange…click.  Something moved in his chest and Bryan wasn't sure what it was.  Just like he wasn't sure about a lot of things that pertained the tiny blue haired sylph.

Like, for example, why he didn't shove her back to her own bed when she crowded in his –which was almost every night.  Pretty much every morning consecutively, he woke up with her wound around him like a clingy vine desperately seeking heat.  She really was so frail and weak, no cold resistance at all.  It was a wonder she wasn't already dead.  Why didn't he just leave her to freeze in her own bed…or at least call attention to it in front of the others (though he was sure that Tala and Spencer already knew).  He knew that if she thought that the other three knew and would bother her about it, that she wouldn't do it anymore.  So why then didn't he?

Part of it was that he really didn't want to listen to Ian yap about it relentlessly –though he _would_ enjoy watching her squirm and her pretty little cheeks turn a bright red.  Another part of it, he told himself, was that he couldn't be bothered to expend the effort to move her when he felt her worm her way under his covers and press herself against him. 

And, somewhere in the very back of his brain, was a voice –one that he pointedly ignored- that commented on the fact that he _himself_ was warmer when she occupied his blankets.  That reason was cast aside quickly however.  Bryan wasn't weak like the little woman.  He could take cold and lots of it.  Like in the cave…He hadn't let it on, but he had been half frozen by the time Tala had shown up the next morning.  However, he knew that the little woman was warm, and for some reason, that was enough.

He growled inwardly…what was she doing to him…?

"Feeling better now?"

Tala's question startled Bryan out of his intense thoughts and he realized that he was back in the clearing where Ian was just finishing up the laundry and Tala was sitting on a rock beside the path that led north.  His only answer was a snort and a scowl, before he stomped past Tala and into the cave where he could be alone with his extremely puzzling and angering thoughts.

Liika stared at the dead rabbit carcass that was unceremonially shoved into her hands seconds before.  They had to be kidding…they didn't really expect _her_ to gut, clean and skin the animal did they?  She had to cook it!  Why should she do the dirty work too?  Frowning, she looked up at Spencer who had already started to clean the two animals that he had.  He expected her to watch him and follow his example.  "I'm not cleaning this."  She stated firmly, shaking her head.  "I'm not!"

Spencer rolled his eyes and paused in his ministrations.  "And why not?"  He asked patiently, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Bec-because!  I'm just not!  It's like cruelty to animals or something!"  She cried, trying to shove the rabbit back at him.  "Take it away!"

"It's not cruelty to animals and you didn't seem to think so when you were eating it last night.  It's important that you learn how.  Consider it part of your training."  Spencer replied, refusing to take the dead animal. 

Liika wailed quietly and wrinkled her nose at the animal.  Why did she get stuck with the nasty jobs?  She struggled not to gag as she slit the animal's pelt and ran the knife down the belly causing blood to leak down onto her hands.  Oh god, she was really going to throw up…

Suddenly the animal was snatched out of her hand, along with the knife and a gruff voice growled lowly, "You're doing it wrong."

Liika felt a wave of relief wash over her as Bryan dropped to the ground beside her and proceeded to skin the animal that she was supposed to be skinning.  So he _was_ good for something!

"She's supposed to be learning."  Spencer interrupted, frowning at the pale haired teen.

Bryan snorted.  "She looked like she was going to throw up all over it."  He retorted, glancing over at Spencer, before moving his eyes to Liika.  "Watch.  Learn to do it right."

Liika swallowed heavily and nodded, biting her lip.  _I will not throw up, I can handle blood and guts_.  She chanted to herself like a mantra.  Ugh, how did it not bother them?  Poor little bunny…she was seriously considering becoming a vegetarian then and there.

"Uggh…" She moaned, clenching her eyes shut as the guts of the rabbit spilled into the small hole Spencer had dug.  Blood reminded her of hospitals, hospitals reminded her of needles…and needles scared the crap out of her.  Not to mention that the whole process of gutting and skinning was just disgusting and revolting.  "How can you just do that and _not_ throw up??"  

Spencer shook his head giving up, while Bryan snorted again and muttered something about weak women.  Liika scowled, cracking her eyes open and sticking out her tongue.  "I'm not weak just because I can't skin an animal!"  She exclaimed indignantly.

"No you're weak because the sight of blood makes you nauseous."  Bryan replied clenching the knife handle tightly in his hand.  "You're weak because you can't take cold.  You're weak because you depend on others.  You're weak because you're emotional.  You're weak because you're female.  You're weak because you never shut up.  And you're weak because you care!"  He let his breath out with a loud whoosh.

Spencer and Liika stared openly at him for moments after the outburst.  Both were absolutely stunned that so many words had come out of his mouth at once.  As the words registered however, Liika's face sort of crumbled.  She blinked rapidly and frowned, trying to figure out why he would say such things until finally she sprang to her feet and ran down the trail towards the cave, leaving the two boys behind.

The two boys sat in silence.  Spencer watched his teammate with surprised and confused blue eyes, trying to figure out just why the normally silent boy would say something so cruel to a girl who, in all rights, had done nothing to deserve it.  As the silence stretched out, Spencer became leery about Bryan's stability at that moment.  "You're hacking that animal to bits."  He said quietly.

Bryan blinked slightly and looked down at the carcass in his hands.  Sure enough it was mutilated and almost beyond recognition.  He was angry with himself.  How could he just lose control like that?  He _never_ exploded, but some how she had made him lose the one this that he prided himself on having.  Control.  He was a master of his emotions to the point where he blocked them completely.  So why then did she throw him so badly?  Whatever he had overheard earlier that afternoon had obviously thrown him off track, and he didn't know why.  Ever since he heard their conversation something had been building inside of him until finally it exploded…on her.  He cursed violently in every language he knew before tossing the animal to the ground and storming away, a black rain cloud in his wake.

Spencer sighed.  Something was bothering the pale haired boy, but he knew from experience that Bryan would say nothing.  He would brood about it for a few days before forgetting about it, or solving it.  It was the way things worked with him.  However, Spencer had never seen him this upset, and he was upset.  He wasn't really angry as he wanted the world to believe, but more…frustrated.  There was an air of confusion, helplessness and aggravation that hung around him and he figured it had something to do with their female companion.  

First he helped her, then blew up at her.  It didn't make a whole lot of sense.  Unless… unless the feeling that someone had been following them earlier hadn't just been a feeling.  What if Bryan had been following and over heard their conversation?  She had ranted quite bit about him…and knowing him something she said probably upset the angry boy.  Spencer sighed again.  This was going to make for a tense and very awkward night.

Tala frowned, staring at his slightly burnt supper.  Something had happened while Spencer was supposed to be teaching Liika how to clean animals…something very big.  However, he hadn't had the chance to ask the blond, and he didn't dare approach the obviously volatile female.  What was curious though was the fact that Bryan was nowhere to be seen.  He hadn't come back since venturing out by himself just before Liika had come running back to camp.  It was well past dusk.

The clues were everywhere, and even the normally dense Ian who didn't see anything but himself was picking up on it.  The major tip off was when Liika had practically begged him to switch sleeping places with her.  He didn't want to, after all _he_ got cold on the end, she would freeze to death, but he just couldn't deny the look in her eyes.  She was so…hurt and angry.  Something told him that whatever went down, had gone down with Bryan, and since the said culprit wasn't around, he pulled Spencer aside to ask him.

"Explain."

Spencer merely raised an eyebrow at his captain as if to inquire what he was talking about.

Tala's eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a firm frown.  "Don't give me that look.  Something happened and I want to know what.  Liika is hissing like a cat dunked in water and Bryan is nowhere to be found."

Spencer sighed, shrugging his wide shoulders.  "To be honest I don't really know.  Bryan just sort of exploded and ranted about how weak she was."

The red head's eyebrows shot up.  "Bryan?"  He said, incredulously.  "Bryan doesn't lose control."

"I have suspicions that he followed Liika and I when we went to check traps.  She had some…very interesting things to say about him on the trip."  Spencer said, shrugging again.

"What sort of things?"

The question brought a slight smirk to the blond's lips.  "She's a walking contradiction.  Despite what she says or does, I think she worries about Bryan…the most out of the four of us."  He explained casually.

"Really…" Tala replied, looking mighty interested.  "And your conversation gave these hints?"

"Yes."

"Hm."  Tala's frown turned into a smirk as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  "Everything is becoming clear.  If Bryan overheard her concern, I just bet it set things stirring in that big head of his.  What I don't get is why he let it bother him.  He's never cared what anyone thought about him –that includes if they were concerned about him."  A grin like that of the Cheshire Cat crossed over the captain's face making Spencer raise an eyebrow.  "This is definitely interesting indeed."

"It's troublesome.  Bryan has disappeared and the girl is surly.  I don't overly enjoy burnt food.  Not too mention the tension around here is going to be ridiculous."  Spencer stated, clearly not as amused as Tala was by the whole thing.

"You have a point, but you have to admit.  It will make our normally boring lives a little more exciting."  

Spencer shook his head.  He often wondered at his captain's state of mind.


	7. An accidental meeting in the forest brin...

AN: Here is chapter 7 for ya!  Thanks for all the reviews guys!  They make me happy =D

Red: LoL no.. I wont drag it out.. actually this fic only has 13 chapters ;)

R+R

Three weeks of virtually sleepless nights was catching up to Liika fast and she was starting to regret asking to switch beds with Tala.  She barely slept at night because of the cold, among other things.  She tried to get the large Demolition Boy's words out of her head, but she just couldn't.  She wasn't really as weak as he said was she?  She was starting to have doubts about her own strength.  The very fact that she had barely slept in three weeks was example of this.  It was the beginning of May, and though it still got chilly at night, it wasn't near as cold as it was when they had first arrived.  She should be ok with the temperature, she had enough blankets and had ample clothes, so then why did she still feel cold?  Even when it blatantly wasn't?

Maybe it was because the camp atmosphere was almost frigid.  After the incident with Bryan, Liika became all too aware of the fact that she didn't belong there.  She didn't belong with the four boys; she wasn't part of their team.  She was just an outsider, an intruder into their world.  She got in the way.  Maybe Bryan _was_ right, maybe she was weak.

Bryan hadn't really been around much since what she had termed the 'incident'.  He had disappeared for three days after it before coming back as if nothing had happened.  He came and went as he pleased, and was almost never around during the day.  He came to eat and sleep at night and was gone before she got up.  Part of her was saddened by this, the other part of her was grateful.  After all, she didn't _want _to see him!  He was an arrogant, foul tempered asshole and she didn't need his attitude tearing her down…or so she told herself.  She didn't want to admit that she was worried because she didn't want to admit that she cared. 

 He was even more cold than before, and it had rubbed off on his teammates.  Ian was cautious around her.  He still made snarky comments and harassed her, but most of the time he either avoided her, or ignored her  -in typical Bryan fashion.  Spencer no longer bothered to try to teach her things.  He spoke to her on occasion, but that was it.  He was naturally quiet anyway.  Tala was the only one that even remotely tried to socialize with her.  He poked fun at her and tried to get her to laugh and smile, but he too was more reserved.  It was as if they blamed her for Bryan's new temperament and thus were punishing her for it or were avenging the fact that she had upset their teammate.  Which in her view was just stupid.  Bryan was disturbed to begin with, he didn't _need_ her to upset him!

Liika glared at the cheerfully running stream in front of her, gripping the large knife she was supposed to be cutting the evenings meal with.  A conversation she had had with Tala earlier in the day filtered through her head, multiplying her annoyance.

"You look like shit you know."  Tala said, leaning against the cave wall and looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

_Liika snorted and continued to fold laundry, stacking it neatly on the bed pad beside her.  "Thanks for the confidence booster."_

_"What I meant," He paused, standing up straight before crouching down beside her.  "Was that you look like you haven't been sleeping and that it's catching up to you."_

_"I'm sleeping fine."_

_Tala looked extremely doubtful, his keen eyes watching her movements.  He didn't miss her hesitation when she reached for one of Bryan's blue t-shirts.  He wasn't a fool.  He could see that the situation with Bryan was still bothering her.  He also knew that the rest of them had started treating her differently.  It wasn't conscious, but it was there.  Part of it was because she made it really difficult to approach her._

_"You're lying.  It's not something you do very well, besides, I hear you tossing and turning at night."  He said, trying to get her to look at him.  "Why can't you sleep?"_

_Liika refused to look at him.  "It's none of your concern."  She snapped, her frown growing with each piece of clothing she folded._

_"You're wrong, it **is** my concern.  You're part of my team and therefore your well being and state of mind are my concern.  That coupled with the fact that you've been bitchy for weeks and it's getting on my nerves.  So tell me.  Now."  It wasn't a request, it was a command._

_She groaned, clenching the fabric of a sweater in her hands.  Teammate indeed.  "I'm cold.  That's all."_

_The red eyebrow raised again.  "Cold?  It's late spring, you shouldn't be cold."_

_"Yeah well I am.  Now that you know, please just leave me alone."_

_It was obvious that Tala wasn't happy with the answer.  He felt that she was either keeping something from him, or out right lying to him.  However, he let the matter drop, with no more than his solution to her excuse.  "Very well, you'll switch places with me again.  You'll be less cold in the middle."_

_Liika froze, her head snapping up to meet Tala's eyes.  "No!  I mean…no.  That's ok.  I'll be fine.  I mean it's getting warmer right?"_

_"Doesn't matter."  Tala replied instantly, bringing himself back to his feet.  "My decision is made and it's final.  You sleep in the middle between Bryan and Ian."_

Liika ground her teeth just thinking about it.  The thought of sleeping beside the burly jerk did _nothing_ for her.  During the night was the only time he was home!  She could successfully avoid him any other time.  Then there was the whole fact that she just _knew_ her traitorous body would somehow worm its way into his bed and under his blankets.  It always did…even when she slept on the other side of Ian.  The only difference was with Ian was that she just didn't feel safe and always woke up, then could detach herself with out him realizing.  Only once did Ian catch her and all hell broke loose.  He ended waking up the other three with his shrieking…well not really shrieking, more like loud complaining and ranting.  She swore that she had never heard Tala laugh so hard.  As it had been like five in the morning, she had got up and stormed out, spending the day avoiding the cave like the plague until Spencer had searched her out and convinced her that it wasn't a big deal.  Ha, that's why Ian had bothered her for days.  Bryan typically said nothing, however, he seemed to glare at Ian more than usual.  She took no notice, as she didn't look at him unless she absolutely had to.

Her gaze traveled from the creek in front of her to the knife clenched tightly in her lap.  She wasn't going to be weak any more, she decided.  She wasn't going to depend on the four boys to take care of her, she would be an equal to them and not just their maid!  …Even if she had to swallow down the bile in her throat that rose at just the _thought_ of skinning and gutting an animal.  It didn't matter.  She would show them all that she wasn't just a weak little girl, that she was just as strong as they were!

Just then the wind blew her long blue ponytail over her shoulder and into her face.  The heavy locks were slightly greasy as their length made them really hard to keep clean.  Something inside of Liika snapped.  Emitting a frustrated scream she jumped to her feet and brought the knife up to the back of her head.  

"Ok, she's officially lost it."  

Tala watched as Liika slide the knife through the base of her ponytail effectively shearing off her long blue hair.  He glanced down at Ian who was staring at the girl as if she was certifiably insane.  "Hm, perhaps, but I don't think it's in the way you think."

Ian snapped his crimson eyes towards his red haired leader and raised a navy eyebrow.  "What do you mean?  She just hacked off her hair with a hunting knife!"

Tala chuckled, throwing the other teen an amused look.  "Maybe she's finally figured it out."

"Figured what out??"

Tala's smile turned into an evil grin.  His eyes glinted mischievously.  "We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"  He said, stepping forward.  _Yes we will, have you finally decided then Liika?  Will you take what Bryan said and prove him wrong?  Will you save him?_

Ian sputtered for a moment before groaning loudly and rolling his eyes.  "Tala!  That is _not_ funny!"  He grumbled, turning on his heel and stalking into the cave.  Tala may think she was mentally stable, but he for one didn't!

Liika panted roughly, staring at the loose tresses that hung limply in her left hand.  She had just cut off her hair…the hair she had been growing out since her parents' death five years before.  She searched for a reason why, but the only thing she could come up with was that it was a nuisance and always got in her way.  Long hair was too hard to keep when one had no access to running water or excess shampoo or conditioner.  She stared harder at the hair; it was almost unreal.  Her head felt pounds lighter…and so did her heart.

"You're not cracking on us are you?"

Liika stiffened at the sound of Tala's voice, however she didn't turn around.  Slowly she let the loose hair slip through her fingers and drift away in the wind.  

"Well?  Ian's worried your going to turn into some psychotic killer and murder us all."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head backwards to look at him.  "I'm not going to kill you…though for Ian I might make an exception."

Tala laughed even though she was completely serious.  He hoped that this little episode signaled a change in her; that they wouldn't have to deal with her bitchy mood swings any more.  He wasn't really worried about the fact that she had just hacked off her hair, and had screamed while doing it.  He had seen stranger things in his life.  Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers over the now short, jagged locks that rested on her neck.  It actually didn't look that horrible.  "You should have used scissors."  Was all he could think to say.

"Why?  The knife served its purpose."  She replied, pulling her head away.  Her frown was pensive.

He sensed that she needed to be alone to search her self for answers that she obviously needed.  He wanted sorely to laugh.  Who knew that Bryan's uncharacteristic outburst would have caused so much trouble?  "Go check the trap lines.  I'll cut the meat."  He said placing his hands on her shoulders and steering her towards one of the outbound trails.

Liika blinked and let herself be pushed away.  "By myself?"  She asked slightly nervously.  

"Yes."  He replied, reaching over her shoulder and taking the knife from her.  "By yourself.  You'll be fine, Spencer taught you the way.  Just keep on the marked path."

"But-"

Tala shook his head, and muted her.  Reaching down to his thigh he unstrapped the black knife holder then handed it to her.  "Take my knife, strap it to your leg.  You shouldn't need it."  He hoped she didn't, as he knew that knife or no knife, she would be no match for any wild animal should it choose to attack her.

She sensed that he was trying to get rid of her, but for what reason she couldn't tell.  Maybe she was just being stupid, and that he wasn't _really_ trying to get rid of her, and really wanted her to check the trap lines.  Maybe he trusted her enough to do it herself…

Hadn't she just been cursing them for not treating her like an equal?

"Fine."  She sighed, strapping the knife to her leg.  "Thanks."

The red head smirked and ruffled her now short hair.  "Be careful.  Don't get lost and don't die.  We'd have a _grand_ time explaining _that_ to the old man."  He chuckled.  "Oh and make it quick.  There's a storm coming."

Liika looked up and sure enough nasty gray storm clouds were building overhead.  "Righteo."  She saluted before disappearing down the trail.

Tala sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly.  Women were such handfuls.

Liika jumped slightly as thunder rumbled threateningly over her head.  She glanced upwards and cringed.  The clouds were dark and looked heavy with rain that could start falling at any moment.  She would not be a happy camper if that were to happen.  She was only wearing a light hoodie and a pair of sturdy capris.  They would be soaked in seconds.  However, she still had another kilometer of traps to check, so sighing she hoisted the one rabbit they had caught and continued on her way.

No sooner than she had got twenty feet did it start pouring.  Large, fat raindrops splattered over her head and the ground, soaking the world around her –and her- in seconds.  "Oh bloody hell."  She muttered, pushing some dripping bangs off her face.  She continued to trek forward, bound determined she was going to finish checking the trap line.  Her shoes soon became squishy with water and a chill set in just as she reached the last trap.  The rain hadn't slackened any, in fact it seemed to be getting worse.  She needed to find some kind of shelter to wait out the storm.  She was a good five kilometers away from the camp (it had taken her over two hours to get where she was), and she'd catch her death of a cold before she got back.

And so, knowing that there was no shelter behind her, she continued forward, desperately looking for somewhere she could hide from the rain.  She should also do something with the two rabbits she had slung over her back, however there wasn't much she _could_ do.  All she knew was that the wet rabbit fur smelled _really_ bad.

After traveling for another fifteen minutes Liika was growing weary and cranky.  Rain did _nothing_ for her, neither did being wet and cold.  Especially cold, though wet was horrible too.  She began to run then, blindly through the rain, she just hoped she didn't run into a tree, or the side of one of the many cliffs that littered the valley they inhabited.  It was only when she tripped on an outbound root some ten minutes later that she finally stopped.  Falling onto the muddy ground she narrowly missed a puddle, not that it matter, she was already soaked to the bone.  Damn it…her life just kept getting better and _better_.  "Ugh…"

Suddenly a loud thump sounded in front of her followed by a low, rumbling, feline like growl.  Liika lifted herself up slightly and raised her head, only to come face to face with a full-grown mountain lion.  Her eyes widened dramatically and she scrambled back, her limbs quivering in fear.  Why did crap like this _always_ happen to her?!  First a flippin' bear, and now a lion!  She was getting mighty sick of fate laughing at her.  "You know it figures.  I'm all alone in the world and going to die.  Fate is wonderful."  She sighed heavily, slowly lifting herself to her feet, wary of the big cat.  "Well then Mr. Lion, if you're going to eat me get it over with.  It might even be a release from my boy-related torment."

The mountain lion merely caulked its head at her and blinked.  It then snarled, pacing a circle around her, eyeing her and the rabbits at her feet.  Liika clued in and slowly reached down and picked up the rabbits before tossing them a few feet away at the cat's feet.  "You want them?  They're yours…"

It stared at the rabbits for a moment, sniffing at them and then dismissed them.  It stalked past them towards her, snarling and hissing.  

Liika wanted to cry.  "It figures you'd rather eat me.  Look, why would you want me?  I'm skinny and …and…chewy!  Yeah, wouldn't you rather eat those nice plump rabbits?"  It was then she realized she was talking to a mountain lion as if it could actually answer her.  She would have rolled her eyes if they weren't glued to the large cat that was stalking her.  God what she wouldn't give for a miracle!  Any one would do…right about now!

As if to answer her prayers a loud shot echoed through the forest.  It was so close that Liika ducked as if someone had actually shot at her.  The cat had a similar reaction.  It jumped before shooting off through the bushes.  She sighed a loud sigh of relief and sunk back down to her knees, completely oblivious to the rain that beat down on her head.  That was too close.

Boots sloshing in the mud caught her attention then and she looked up, peering blearily through the rain, trying to blow soggy bangs out of her eyes.

Standing in front of her, looking down her with a frown on his face was Bryan, a rifle clutched tightly in his left hand and a pack hefted over his back.  He too was soaked to the bone and looked as if he had been in the rain as long as she had.  They stared at each other for a few moments before Liika huffed and pushed herself to her feet, pushing her hair out of her eyes.  She had really never been so glad to see anyone in her life.  She fought the urge to leap on him and hug the life out of him in gratitude.  She knew _that_ would go over well.  So instead she settled for looking away, her cheeks tinted pink and muttering a quiet "Thank you" while she dug the toe of her shoe into the mud.  Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?  She was mad at him!  …yes mad.  Mad at him for stating the obvious.  Damn him.  She was mad at him because he was him…and damn it she cared and he didn't.  Wait a minute…since when did she care?

Out of nowhere she felt fingers brush her neck and she turned her head back to see Bryan's fingers toying with the ends of her newly cut hair, a strange look on his face.  However, as she looked at him he snatched his hand back and turned around abruptly, nudging his pack further up onto his shoulder.  Walking over to the fallen rabbits he stooped and picked them up by the ears, then tied them to the back of his pack.  He then stopped and looked up at the sky.  He was completely silent, and so was she, the only sound being the soft pitter patter of the rain falling on leaves and trees.

"Why are you alone?"

Liika blinked rapidly at the sudden question.  It was…unexpected to say the least.  She stared at the back of his head, willing him to turn and when he didn't she huffed and tossed her hair, sending a shower of water through the air.  "I'm perfectly capable of being alone you know!"  She said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not what I asked."

Why couldn't she just answer him straightly for once?  Why did she _always_ have to get angry and take everything the wrong way?  He was starting to get annoyed, even more than he already was at finding her alone miles away from camp.  How could Tala let her go out alone?  She could have died…and almost did!  It was a good thing he had caught sight of her some time ago and decided to follow her.

He was annoyed and angry.  Annoyed at Tala for letting her out alone, and angry at himself for actually caring.  He didn't know when it started, but sometime in the three weeks since he had blown up at her, he had started to care like he cared about his teammates.  And that was why he was never at the camp.  He couldn't be around her; she drove him insane.  She confused him badly, and confusion was not something Bryan enjoyed feeling.  She woke up feelings and emotions that had long been smothered and dormant, and Bryan hated it.  He didn't know why he cared about a weak, fragile little girl, and he didn't want to know.  He didn't want to care at all.  But he couldn't help it.

He refused to recognize the raw terror that welled up in him when he saw that big cat jump off the cliff to their right and begin to stalk her.  He wouldn't.  Because recognizing it meant recognizing her, and he refused to.  She wouldn't break him…she wouldn't change him.  That was also part of the reason why he was facing the opposite direction.  He couldn't look at her with out seeing the helpless girl that needed protection…his protection.  Also, her clothes clung to her body like a second skin, and that certainly wasn't _helping_ his situation any. 

"Well as you can tell I was checking traps!"  Liika finally answered, jamming her arms over her chest.

"Alone?"

"Yes alone!"  She exclaimed stomping her foot on the squishy ground.  "Believe it or not I'm not totally useless!"

He growled, turning half way to glare at her.  "You shouldn't be alone."

"You are."

"That's different.  I'm trained.  And armed."

Liika threw her hands up in defeat and scoffed.  Why did she even _bother_ talking to him?  At least he answered her…and was actually _talking_.  She wondered if he was sick or something.

Bryan tore his eyes from her and turned again, starting to stomp away.  "Come on woman, you're going to get sick."  He grumbled, motioning her forward with his head.

Liika muttered under her breath, but nevertheless followed him.  He was her only chance at survival as she was more than sure she was lost now.  Not to mention, after the lion incident she didn't _want_ to be alone, even if it meant spending time with Bryan.  She at least felt safe around him, if not comfortable.

She didn't even pick up the hidden worry in his words.

The two trekked through the rain, Liika following the bigger boy silently.  He appeared to know where he was going.  They had turned east and were heading to an especially large cliff face some ways in the distance.  Liika really hoped they found shelter soon.  She was struggling not to shiver, not to mention it was starting to get dark, and thus colder.  Siberia was cold all year round, just…less cold in the summer.  Liika often cursed Mr. D for choosing _Siberia_ for survival training.  _Stupid old man…_

"We're here."

Liika's head snapped up and she sidestepped, narrowly missing walking into the back of him.  She looked toward where he was looking and found a cave entrance.  She sighed in relief, shelter!  Maybe they could even build a fire…

"Someone's in there."

"Huh?"  Liika blinked and looked closer at the cave.  Sure enough she could make out smoke leaking out of the top of the cave entrance.  "Who would be out way out here?"

He didn't answer, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bullet, loading it into the rifle in his hands.  Liika rolled her eyes and pushed past him.  "Oh good lord, put that away!  You're _not_ going to threaten some innocent campers because you're paranoid."  She snorted, walking away from him and towards the cave.

Bryan sighed heavily, gritting his teeth in annoyance.  She was going to get herself killed one day.  Walking head long into things was the stupidest thing you could ever do!

"Hello?"  Liika called when she reached the edge of the cave.  She peered in the darkness.  Faintly at the back of the cave (which went surprisingly far back) there was the flickering of a fire.  "Hello?"  She called again.

"Hello?  Is someone there?"  A voice answered as three shapes materialized out of the darkness.

Liika's eyes widened when she saw who it was that occupied the cave.  "Michael?  Lee? Robert??"  She gasped, breaking out into a grin.

"Liika?"  The three boys blinked before Michael leaped forward, grinning.  He picked her up and swung her around.  "Hey!  Imagine that!  You're alive!"

She laughed, pushing at his arm when he put her down.  "Stupid, of course I'm alive.  You don't think Mr. D would let me perish in the Siberian wilderness do you?"

Lee smiled, studying her closely.  "It's good to see you, Mariah has asked after you."  He said.  

"Eh?  You've talked to Mariah??"

"On the radio."  Robert explained, looked down at her.  "Apparently your team is the only team that hasn't figured them out yet."

Liika shrugged.  "Oh we probably have, but they don't let me touch any of that stuff.  I'm just their maid."  The last part was said a bit bitterly, but also was laced with some amusement.

Michael tilted his head, frowning.  "They're not mistreating you are they?  We were all really worried when that big suit threw you out of the plane.  Especially Kai and Tyson…Kai was super angry, he doesn't like the idea of you alone with _them_."  He said running his eyes over her clingy shirt.

"I don't think any of us do."  Lee seconded.  

Suddenly a thin dry blanket was dropped over her head, covering most of her body.  "You're indecent."  A voice hissed angrily.  

It was then that the three captains noticed that Liika was not alone and that Bryan had followed her into the cave, where he had dropped his pack and pulled out one of his dry blankets to drop over her head.

He hadn't liked the way the maroon haired American was leering at her.

"Bryan!"  Michael exclaimed, eyes narrowing.  

Lee and Robert also eyed the pale haired teen with extreme distrust, and Bryan glared right back.  He was sorely tempted grab his rifle and shoot one of them…

Liika tugged the blanket off her head and wrapped it around her shoulders, peeking through the folds to look down at her chest.  Bryan was right!  She _was_ almost indecent!  The fabric of her hoodie clung to her chest and one could see the outline of her bra and the tips of her nipples as they jutted from the cold.  Her face burned a bright red.  This was the reason she hated being the only girl.   -_-  Stupid pervert boys.

Robert was the first to recover and recognized that even if they didn't like or trust the Demolition Boy, they were about to spend a long night in his company.  "Come on, there is no sense standing by the entrance.  You both must be half frozen."  He said diplomatically, his tone clipped.  He looked at Bryan and caught his eyes.  They were cold and flat, not unlike his own.  Turning on his heel, Robert led the way towards the back of the cave and the fire.

Liika would have followed eagerly, but paused looking behind her to make sure Bryan was following.  He wasn't, he just crouched in front of his large pack rummaging around in it.  She rolled her eyes and sighed.  Stepping over to beside him she bent over slightly and slipped her hand into this larger one and tugged.  "Come on Bryan…they don't bite.  Besides, you need that fire as much as I do."  She emphasized this with a small sneeze.

He grunted and loosely closed his pack, picking it up as he allowed her to tug him along.  He didn't really know why he let her pull him along.  He told himself it was because it was just easier than fighting her.  However, deep inside of him he knew it was because he didn't like her being near the other three males.  They didn't like him and he didn't like them.  They would try to turn her against him and the Demolition Boys…he knew they would.  She was part of their team now…and no one was going to change that.

"Hey Liika," Michael asked when Liika and Bryan approached the fire.  Bryan dropped her hand and stayed a distance away.  Close enough to feel the heat, but far enough to maintain distance between himself and the three captains.  "What happened to your hair?"

"Huh?"  She shivered under the thin blanket, sitting beside Michael by the fire.  "Oh, yeah…well…I got mad…and well cut it off.  It was a nuisance anyway."

"Oh, well you must have done it with a knife or something…cause it looks pretty jagged."  Michael replied, fingering the locks.

"A hunting knife to be exact."

He winced.  "Man, you're brave."

Lee and Robert moved around the small camp gathering things to cook with.  It appeared that Liika and Bryan had caught them just as they were about to start cooking their dinner.  "We don't really have enough to feed you both.  We're on tight supplies."  Lee said almost apologetically.  "We're late getting back to the base camp."  His eyes though clearly said they would feed her but not Bryan.

"We don't need your food."  Bryan's voice was cold and final.  "We have our own."  He stepped up behind Liika and dropped a couple of folded items in her lap and narrowed his eyes at her when she looked up.  "Put them on."

Liika looked down at the clothes in her lap and found a soft orange t-shirt that would be miles too big and a pair of drawstring boxers.  They were his clothing… However she knew better than to argue with him.  Already she picked up that he was more than displeased at being stuck in the cave with the three captains, if his tone was any indication.  He didn't trust them and she wondered why.  After all, they hadn't wronged him in anyway had they?

"Ok…Where should I change?  I'm not changing in front of the lot of you."  She said flatly, glaring at Michael when he winked at her.

Bryan pointed towards the front of the cave.  "No one will see you there."

She nodded, getting up, taking the blanket and the clothing with her.  Quickly she squished her way away from the comforting, warm fire and leaving the four boys alone.

Bryan ignored the other three, busying himself with laying out his own things to change into.  It was a good thing his pack was waterproof or he and the wench would have been spending a very long, very miserable night.  He pulled out his sleeping bag and glared at it as if it was his mortal enemy.  He would have to share it with her, or sleep in the cold damp cave with only the thin blanket that was currently wrapped around her shoulders.  He had no intention of doing that.

"You guys haven't hurt her in anyway have you?  Or worse yet taken advantage of her."  Michael asked suddenly, glaring at Bryan's back.

Bryan continued with his business, barely acknowledging the question.  "Does she look damaged?"  He bit out.  He was going to lose his temper very quickly if the morons didn't keep their mouth shut and not talk to him.

Michael scoffed.  "You never know.  Outside isn't everything.  You could have threatened her into silence."

At that Bryan wanted to laugh.  Obviously the stupid American didn't know the little wench very well, for if he had he would know that no one in the world could threaten her into silence.  Hell, he didn't even think she was capable of silence.  "You're a fool."

"What?!"

"Michael that's enough."  Lee commanded, frowning at the taller maroon haired teen.  "Accusing him isn't going to solve anything.  If anything had happened to Liika Mr. Dickenson would know."  He then sighed, looking at Bryan.  "It might be a better idea if we pool our food and make a soup out of it, it will go further that way."

Bryan turned his head and glanced at the short White Tiger.  Jerking a nod he untied one of the rabbits and tossed it at Lee.  Lee caught it and nodded back, turning away to start preparations of the meal.

Liika appeared then toting her wet clothes under her arm, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders.  She stopped beside Bryan's little niche and smiled at him nervously.  He merely pointed at a spot a few feet away from the foot of the rolled out sleeping back.  She got the message and dropped the blanket, allowing it to pool at her feet as she spread her wet clothes out on the ground.

Bryan was frozen by the sight of her in his clothing.  His shirt was truly miles too big and dwarfed her, its hem brushing the skin just above her knees.  He knew that she must have had the strings pulled taunt on the boxers he gave her other wise they would have never stayed put on her tiny waist.  Somehow the oversized clothing made her look even more fragile, but it was a different kind of fragile.  He frowned in consternation.

Something clicked in his chest once more.

He growled, snatching his own dry clothing from the top of the sleeping bag and stomped past her, his emotions whirling.  Damn her!

Liika blinked, looking up when she heard the low growl escape Bryan's throat.  She watched him stomp towards the front of the cave, tilting her head to the side as she stood again, retrieving the blanket from around her feet and wrapping it around shoulders once more.  What a weird guy.  What was his problem _now_?!  

Shrugging she made her way back to the fire where Michael and Robert were chatting while Lee cut the rabbit meat, along with some dried rations into chunks and dropped it into a pot that simmered over the fire.  "Hey," she said quietly, sitting beside Robert and warming her hands on the flames.

Robert nodded at her and settled back.  Michael smiled and nodded as well.

"So…what brings you guys out here?  I mean I didn't think our camps would be so close."  Liika said tilting her head.

"They're not."  Robert answered sighing.  "Our camp is actually about a two day hike from here.  We are exploring the valley, only we got lost and wandered for a bit.  We just got our trail back when the rain started."

"Oh."  She shrugged.  "Our camp is about a…three or four hour hike from here I think.  I don't really know cause I kinda got lost too…that's when Bryan found me.  He scared off a mountain lion that decided that I would be its next meal."

The three teenage males' eyebrows shot up.  "You were attacked by a mountain lion?"  Michael asked incredulously.  "What were you doing out there by yourself with out a gun?"

Liika stuck out her tongue.  "I was checking the trap line!  I needed some time alone is all.  And that's not even the worst thing that happened to me.  Got attacked by a bear too.  Bryan saved me from that one as well."

"You're a walking disaster."  Robert stated smirking.  "Though I can't say I'm really surprised.  Jade and Enrique were almost attacked by a pack of wolves."

"Bah, Tala just says I'm problematic."  She turned her head to see Bryan walking back.  Her breath caught in the back of her throat.  

He was shirtless, dressed only in a pair of black sweatpants.  His hair clung to the back of his neck and temple, dripping down the sides of his face.  Her eyes drifted over his expansive chest, taking in every detail and every muscle contour of it.  Damn…when had he got so hot?  Her mouth felt dry just looking at him.  

"Liika?  Hey Liika!"

She blinked, shaking her head to clear it and turned back to an amused Robert and half grinning Michael.  "Huh?"  She said intelligently.

"See something you like?"  Michael asked raising an eyebrow.  "You were staring pretty hard there."

Liika flushed instantly, her face burning in embarrassment.  She couldn't believe she had just stared at Bryan and in front of her friends no less!  She wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  Glancing over her shoulder, she really hoped her hadn't heard any thing or noticed her staring.  She would really die then.  

"Gah no!"  She sputtered, looking back at Michael and glaring at him.  "I was just surprised is all!"

The look on his and Robert's faces clearly said they didn't believe a word she said and she huffed.  They would stare too if they saw something that fine walk out half naked…

Of course she didn't say that, that would just incriminate her further.  Instead she changed the subject.

"So, how is your team doing?  Surviving?"  She asked, grinning teasingly.

"Heh, yeah we're doing ok."  Michael answered shrugging.  "Although you should have seen the Majestics' faces when they saw our lodge!  It was priceless!"  He snickered.  "Rich boys had never been camping."

Robert looked unamused, and frowned at Michael.  "It is a dirt hole and you know it.  I do not normally sleep in dirt holes."  He said, sniffing indignantly.

"It's not that bad Robert."  Lee put in, stirring the stew.  "You four made it out to be worse than it is."

Liika shifted uncomfortably on the cold stone floor.  "You guys are in a lodge?  We're in a cave."

"Yeah," Michael said.  "Ours is like a subterranean lodge.  It has earth and clay walls and wood  planked flooring.  The Majestics don't like it cause they say it's dirty.  Personally I just think they like to whine."

She giggled.  She just bet they did.  "You're probably right."  She sent him a conspiratory wink.

Robert snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.  "_You_ maybe used to living in squalor, but _I_ am not."

"Chill man," Michael said laughing.  "We're just bugging you."

"How's the other team doing?  I can just picture Kai killing Tyson."  Liika snickered, changing the subject.

Robert was glad for the subject change.  He didn't like being made fun of.  "They're fine.  The last time we heard from them Kai, Rei and Mariah had the other four well versed in the art of survival."  He explained slightly haughtily.

"And you four?"

"Pardon?" 

The blue haired girl grinned saucily.  "What about you, Oliver, Johnny and Enrique?  Have _you_ learned the 'art of survival'?"  She teased.

The purple haired captain sniffed indignantly an lifted his chin.  "I'm here am I not?  Do I look like a burden to my teammates?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

A sigh was her only answer.

Bryan watched her interact with her friends from his place against the far wall.  One knee was pulled up against his chest while the other lay flat on the ground, his arms resting on each of his knees.  Even though he was shirtless, the fire had done a sufficient job of warming up the small space and he felt warm enough.  He didn't have a dry shirt to wear…he gave it to her.

She looked so happy, laughing and smiling with her friends, so different than when she was back at their own cave, contributing to their tiny community.  Or at least different than she had looked in the past three weeks when he'd been around.  He scowled.  What was so different about these three than from him or his team?  They were …friendly to her, accepted her.  Hell they ate the food she made, and that had to say something about the level of trust they had in her.  Before they wouldn't eat anything an enemy made for them; that went completely against their training. 

He had trouble seeing it from her point of view, or what he assumed her point of view would be.  To him they treated her just the same as they treated each other: with cold respect.  She didn't seem to understand that in their world, there was no such thing as friendship, or trust.  The only thing one could trust was oneself.  Anything else could lead to death.  But she changed that…and he wanted to know why.  It was just one of the many things that confused him about her.

Bryan grit his teeth as Liika laughed particularly hard at something the tall German had said, leaning against him slightly to smile up at him.  He didn't like their closeness.  He didn't like the fact that she was ignoring him and fawning over the other three males.  He didn't like it at all.  In fact he felt almost…almost…angry?  No, that wasn't it, it something akin to anger, but not exactly it.  He couldn't place it…but if he had to call it a color he would say it was green like his anger was red.  All he knew was that he had never felt it before…and he didn't like it.  Much like he didn't like anything about the three captains.  Or anything in general for that matter.  However, it made him feel slightly better to know that first thing in the morning she would be leaving with _him_ and not the three captains.

It was then that he realized just _what_ he was thinking about.  He stopped cold, a sort of chilling wave washing over him. 

It was too late.

She had already done what he swore she would never do to him.

She had changed him.


	8. Why are you wearing his shirt?

AN: Oo Short chapter!  Sorry!  The next one should be up by Wednesday then cause this is so short.. This chappy's short cause well.. its kinda the end of the last chapter XD

ChibiChaos: Mage of Chaos:  "Bryan's jeaallouss, heh heh a little possessive isn't he?" ß lmao  you have no idea ;)

Red: Bwa, not typo-ed m'dear, Ffnet screws with the html and that's why the first line wasn't italicized when it should be =)

The evening soon wore down to the point where none of them could put off sleeping any further.  They had had a good chat and visit, exchanging stories from the various camps, and eaten a pretty good stew made of dried traveling goods and fresh rabbit.  Liika had had to use Bryan's dishes –just as she had to use his clothing- thus they took turns eating.  It turned out –she had asked him at one point in the evening- that he was on his way to a two or three day training trip by himself when he had found her, it explained why he had extra clothing.  It was definitely a good thing for her. 

"Hey Liika, are you sure you're going to be ok for the night?"  Michael asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Bryan dubiously.

Liika knew what he meant.  He was alluding to the fact that she would be sleeping near the untrustable Demolition Boy and that she should come sleep with them.  Ha.  She wasn't about to say it, but she trusted Bryan more than she trusted any of them when it came to 'taking liberties' with her when she was asleep –especially Michael.  She also wasn't about to tell them that it wouldn't be the first time that she shared a bed with the grouchy Russian.  Of course, she had never been so close to him when he was half naked, and she was wearing nothing more than a thin shirt and pair of shorts.  But that was beside the point, she wasn't about to let him intimidate her.  She wasn't going to think about his naked chest pressing up against her back intimately…

_Ahem!  _She tried to cover her blush.  "Yes Michael.  I'll be fine."  She smiled at him.  "Don't worry about me."

He looked clearly skeptical, but let it go.  If he noticed her flushed face, he didn't let it on.  He merely shrugged and made his way over to his own bed that was against the opposite wall beside Robert's and Lee's.  Bidding him, and the other two good night, Liika turned and padded softly over to where Bryan had set up his makeshift bed and was already laying down, facing the dark stone wall.

She shifted uncomfortably, her toe tracing circles in the dirt floor.  She wondered if he had noticed her yet, and coughed quietly to make sure that he had.  He craned his neck around so that he glared up at her.  He said nothing, but just glanced down at the open side of the sleeping bag beside him, then back up at her.

Liika rolled her eyes and sighed.  He was in a funk again.  She could tell already.  It seemed he had been ever since he came back from changing.  It was irritating because just when he seemed that he _might_ have a nice side he went and got all jerkish again.  She really wished he'd make up his mind.

Hesitantly, she lowered herself to the ground next to the sleeping bag and peered at it anxiously.  There was no way they were both going to fit in there!  He was too big…and the sleeping bag too small!

"Get in or sleep on the ground."

She rolled her eyes.  Stupid Bryan.  So demanding.  "Fine."  She muttered, tucking her legs into the top of the sleeping bag.

Slowly she began to worm her way down so that she was covered up to her neck.  The space was very very confined and Liika found her front being pressed very snugly up against Bryan's bare back.  Her arms were forced to circle his waist so that her hands rested on the firm expanse of his stomach.  A hot blush spread over her face.  Why'd he have to be half naked??

Bryan stiffened when her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and her extremely _female_ front pressed against the bare skin of his back.  He could feel the soft outline of her breasts burning against his skin and he struggled not to panic and lurch away.  God, why did she have to be so close?  Why the hell did he have to find her in the middle of nowhere??  He could have been happily sleeping in his own camp, _away_ from the fucking goody good trio, and away from the distracting feeling of a female body wrapped around his.  He could just see that this night would hold no sleep for him.

"Would you relax.  I'm not going to bit you."  Liika hissed quietly at Bryan.  His tenseness was making her tense, and neither of them were going to sleep at this rate.

He growled deep in his throat and turned his head slightly.  "Face the other way." He bit out, just as quietly.  He really didn't want the three captains to hear their bickering.

"What?!"  She demanded.  "Ugh, fine."  Not wanting to argue with him, she pulled her arms from around his waist and wormed her way around until she faced the other direction.  "There happy?"

_Yes.  Now I don't have your distracting little body making me feel things I don't want to_.  He grumbled in his head.  However, he said nothing out loud, and merely grunted.

"Humph."  Liika closed her eyes, cursing him to infinity as she drifted off to sleep.

"Do you think we should wake them?"  Lee asked, gazing at the still sleeping pair.

On the ground, still buried in the thick sleeping bag, were Bryan and Liika.  Sometime during the night both had shifted from their original position so that Liika was now huddled against his chest, her head tucked under his chin, while one of his arms was flung tightly around her waist.

"Nah, they look too cozy.  Let'em be.  Personally, I'd rather not deal with his shitty attitude first thing in the morning."  Michael yawned, also glancing downwards at the pair while he shouldered his pack.  "Though, I'd like to know what went on at their camp that made her trust him that much.  God knows I wouldn't."  He made a face at the prospect.

Lee nodded, adjusting his own pack.  They had been up for a good hour and had already packed their things up.  They were ready to head out as the rain had stopped and the sun shone brightly over head.

"Nor would I."  Robert added, walking up beside the other two.  "It is interesting to note that she trusted _him_ over any of us."

"Man, I'm so hurt."  Michael complained, rolling his eyes.  "An angry Russian over her own friends.  Geez, shows where her priorities are.  I wonder if there's something going on between them.  It sure looks like it.  Tyson's going to blow a gasket."

Robert and Lee ignored him and looked at each other.  "Shall we leave her a note?"  Lee asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

Robert shrugged.  "I think so.  She will wonder where we are.  Though, I do not believe we have any paper or pens."

"Heh, I bet he's awake anyway.  Hey Demolition Boy.  Tell Ika that we said good bye and that we'll tell her team she's ok."  Michael said, looking directly at Bryan.

Bryan's eyes snapped open and narrowed at the tall American.  He jerked a small nod before closing his eyes again and pulling her closer against him as if to ward off Michael's gaze.

"Aw isn't that sweet, bad boy Russian has feelings after all!"  Michael snorted mockingly.  He took offense to the way Bryan had looked at him, as if he were lower than dirt.

"Michael, come on.  Patronizing him isn't going to help.  Just leave it be.  Goodbye Bryan.  Take care of her."  Lee said nodding at Bryan before walking out of the cave, followed closely by Robert and a fuming Michael.

Bryan's eyes cracked open again and glanced down at the blue head under his chin.  He scowled, glaring at her accusingly.  Damn American.  

Damn him for being right.  

Tala frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.  Inside he was almost…sick with…_worry_ and …_guilt_.  On top of that fact he was sick at the thought that he was actually worried and guilty about sending Liika out by herself.  Who would have thought she would have gotten in trouble?  He should have known, but that wasn't what was bothering him so much.  No, what bothered him was the fact that he was actually feeling worried.  Guilt he could imagine –he did have a conscience- but worry?  He never thought he'd see the day that he'd worry over someone besides his three comrades and himself.  Somewhere along the way the feisty little Bladebreaker had become a Demolition Boy –figuratively speaking.  It was funny, it took her going missing to realize that they would worry if she didn't come home on time, that she was one of them, an important part of their team.  He snorted in amusement in his head, it _was_ funny, because that was _always_ the way things turned out.  Didn't the saying go 'you don't know what you got till it's gone'?

It didn't help him deal with the growing anxiousness.  When she hadn't come home by dusk Ian and Tala had gone out to look for her, equipped with flashlights.  After about an hour of searching they were forced to return back to the cave as it had gotten far too dark to search for anything, and the rain was making everything miserable.  They had woken again early and this time Spencer and Ian had headed out while Tala stayed behind in case she came back.  He hoped they found her soon.  He dreaded the thought that something had actually happened to her…

A noise caught his attention and Tala snapped his turquoise eyes towards the tree line just in time to see Bryan crash through, his face a mask of annoyance as he glanced behind him and rolled his eyes.  Tala was on his feet in seconds, his frown growing.  Bryan wasn't supposed to be back for another day or two, or so he had told him the day before.  What was he doing back so soon?  Oh well, it was better, more bodies to look for their missing girl.

"Bryan, we have a problem."  He stated as soon as the pale haired teen had made the quick strides to his leaders side.

Bryan raised an eyebrow, dropping his heavy pack to the ground beside them.  He had an idea what was obviously troubling his captain so much, but he stayed silent and let the lanky red head explain.

Tala sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  "I let the wench check the trap lines alone yesterday and now she's missing."  He stated matter-of-factly.  He caught Bryan's ice eyes, relaying the seriousness of the situation.  Tala knew that Bryan was…upset with the blue haired girl, but he also knew the man wouldn't shirk responsibility.  "You need to help look for her."

The pale haired Demolition boy rolled his eyes and snorted.  He paused for a minute before pointing off to where he had come from.  "You mean that wench?"  He said flatly, a trace of boredom entering his tone.

"Ow!  Damn it Bryan!  Why'd you have to choose this path?!" 

Tala breathed a sigh of relief as the said 'wench' crashed through the underbrush and tumbled into the clearing, landing on her stomach as her feet got caught up in the twiggy bushes.  An amused smirk crossed over his face as he studied her appearance just to make sure she wasn't injured in anyway.

She was wearing one of Bryan's orange shirts.

She didn't appear to be injured in anyway.  The short hair still threw him slightly, but other than that she looked perfectly fine.  If you didn't count the massive scowl that was imbedded in her features as she glared at his burly subordinate.  Turning his eyes back towards Bryan and raised an eyebrow, questioning silently.

"I found her last night, wandering lost, four hours North of here."

Tala grunted in annoyance and strode over to the loudly muttering Liika, bending down and jerking her to her feet.  He scowled at her.  "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?"  He demanded, letting his worry get the better of him.  "How could you get lost?!  It was a straight trail!"

Liika blinked for a few seconds, taken by surprised, before glowering back and yanking her arm out of his grasp.  "I'll have you know I _didn't_ get _lost_!  It started raining and I went looking for shelter!"  She retorted, stomping her foot.  "It's not _my_ fault I was nearly munched by a mountain lion!"

Red eyebrows shot up and Tala blinked before looking very dead panned.  "You were attacked by a mountain cat?"

She sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Yes.  Unfortunately." 

"Why am I not surprised?  First a bear then a lion…you must have a sign on your back that says 'eat me'." Tala replied.  "Heh, they're probably attracted to your big mouth."

"She was carrying rabbit carcasses."  Bryan interrupted, stepping past Tala and stopping beside Liika.  His eyes narrowed at her and he thrust a bundle of clothing into her hands.  "Wash them."  He commanded before whirling around and stomping away, stopping just long enough to pick up his pack from the ground.

Liika surprisingly said nothing, but merely shrugged, her cheeks glowing a tiny big as she clutched the bundle of clothing closer to her chest.  Tala was fascinated by the scene, especially by the way Liika's cheeks flushed when Bryan looked at her.  _Just what went on last night…?_  He wondered silently in his head, his eyes traveling from her head to her feet.  Once again his attention was drawn to the fact that she was dressed in the other Demolition Boy's shirt, which was much too big and hung down almost to her knees.  If she hadn't pushed it up…it could have easily slipped over one shoulder, exposing far more than necessary.  He couldn't help himself.

"Why are you wearing Bryan's shirt?"  He asked, just before she went to walk away.

He laughed as she turned an even brighter red.  To hide her blush she scowled and turned her head, huffing.  "My hoodie was still soaked this morning!  I had nothing else to wear!"

"You wore it all night too?"

"Agh!"  She growled before storming away, leaving Tala to chuckle and speculate on his own while he waited for the other two Demolition Boys to come back.


	9. My baby sister has her first crush on a ...

AN:  Weeellll Here it is!  As I promised ^^  This is one of my fave chappys I think.. well actually everything from this  point on is my favourite ^^'  Bryan becomes far more involved =)

Red: Yes I do like putting them in awkward situations.. its half the fun ;)

SkyBlueSunShine: Sorry!  I forgot about the question ^^'  it's pronounced Lee-ka =)

Annonymus reviewer:  I'm sorry your disappointed in the lack of Kai.. but the summary _does_ say its about the Demo boys =)  If you like Kai read my other two long fics ^^

Oh and note to all who read Never and Ha:  I'm starting to like Never again XD  Maybe Ha will follow ^^' I'm going to try to get ha out by next Friday, but I'm not sure.. it depends on my finals =)

The next two months passed uneventfully.  Mr. Dickenson had seen fit to send them another load of supplies by plane.  The helicopter landed in their clearing, unloaded and was gone before any of them knew it.  The pilot wouldn't answer any of Liika's questions –she was the only one that asked anything- instead only said "His orders were just to drop off supplies, not to pick anyone up."  Liika fumed for a few hours, but got over it quickly.  She really was too busy to worry about going home.

That combined with the fact that she was starting to like living with the four boys.  Life was never dull, and after the scare of losing her in the woods they started to treat her more like she was one of them instead of an outsider –minus Bryan who actually almost seemed to get _worse_.  It wasn't that he treated her like an outsider exactly, it was just that he seemed even more growly around her.  However, there were occasions when the icy barrier that surrounded him melted just slightly and he wasn't so gruff or surly with her. 

He even smiled at her once.

True, it was a tiny, almost miniscule smile that could hardly be called a real smile, but it was there, and it wasn't a smirk either.  It was a truly amused smile.  She knew because his ice colored eyes would lighten slightly.  These times were generally when he was trying to teach her something and she would either mess up completely and ridiculously, or caught on right away and beam at him proudly.  Liika favoured these moments over any other because it was then that she saw a side of Bryan that he always kept hidden.  A side that she liked a great deal.

It wasn't just Bryan that taught her things, though he seemed to have appointed himself her personal instructor in true wilderness survival, feeling that, -explained testily when Ian called him on it- Spencer was far too soft on her and didn't teach her the things she needed to learn.  Tala and Ian took her on an extended hunting trip to a river some hours south of their cave to fish.  They taught her to fish with out a proper rod, how to set traps and even how to hold the rifle.  They of course wouldn't let her actually _shoot _it as they said that the kick back would more than likely either break her shoulder or send her flying so much that her shot would be incredibly inaccurate.  They had also laughed heartily at her when she pouted and whined about the unfair treatment and that Ian was her size yet _he_ was allowed to shoot a rifle.  Tala patted her on the head and said, in a rather insulting, coddling voice, "Ian is sturdier than you.  Think about it this way, it'd be like Bryan trying to do rhythmic gymnastics.  Some body types just aren't meant to do some things."  This earned a rather raucous laugh out of all three teens as they pictured the said boy doing rhythmic gymnastics.

Now, well into July –they judged it to be about the third week, but none of them knew for sure – they had settled into a pattern of sorts.  Get up, do chores, eat lunch, hang around until it was time to eat dinner, then after dinner, sit around the fire and either tell stories –Liika was enthralled with tales of early Abbey life, before it got nasty- or play games.  In his second load of provisions, Mr. D had seen fit to give them a deck of cards and board game.  Life was quiet, but not dull completely.  They were almost…content.

"Cheat."  

Ian cursed violently and grit his teeth, reaching down to pick up the pile of cards that had been growing for quite some time.  "I don't know how you know.  It's not like you have all the cards in your hand."  He muttered, glaring at Liika who smirked back.

"It's not that difficult to tell Ian."  Tala said placidly, raising an eyebrow and smirking as well.  "She's just counting the cards.  Besides, this is a game of luck and chance.  There's no skill involved whatsoever."  

Ian grumbled, sorting out his now very large hand.  "Yeah well, why do I _always_ get the bad luck?!"

The other three players shook their heads, smirking.  "What are we at?"  Spencer asked, peering at his cards.

"Threes I think."  Liika answered, looking around the cave absently as she waited for the Spencer and Tala to take their turns.  Her eyes fell on the pale haired Demolition Boy who was sitting against the wall on his bed, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.  She frowned.  He never joined in their games.  He merely sat off to the side and either watched or ignored them all.  It was slightly disconcerting.  Didn't he have any fun…ever?

"Ika, your turn."  Tala prompted, poking her in the temple.  "Stop day dreaming about Bryan and pay attention."

Liika flushed, shooting a 'shut up' glare at Tala and peeked under her lashes to see if Bryan had noticed.

He had.

He had cracked his eyes open and arched one of his eyebrows.  She blushed even harder and coughed uncomfortably.  Oh damn this is embarrassing.  "Whatever.  What are we at?"

Ian snerked, his grin turning evil.  "Since you were too busy staring at Bryan, you don't deserve to know what number we're at."

"Gah!  I wasn't staring at him!"  Liika exclaimed, glaring at all three snickering boys.  "I was looking _past_ him."

"There's nothing but the wall behind him."

"So?"  She retorted, snorting.  "I was staring at the wall.  I just thought of something."

Tala and Ian threw each other and Spencer _looks_ then grinned simultaneously and said, "Yeah of Bryan!"

Her face turned fluorescent red and she sputtered for a few moments before huffing in embarrassment.  "Shut up the lot of you.  I was _not_ **staring _or_ looking** at _Bryan_.  Just drop it.  Go midget boy."  She ground out, dropping two cards onto the pile.  Only one card left and with perfect luck, it was just the card she needed. 

"No way!  Cheat!"  Ian yelled, narrowing his eyes at her.

She just grinned and reached down, flipping the top two cards over.  Two sixes stared back up at them, seemingly mocking Ian who moaned and scooped up the pile.  "This is bullshit.  You _so_ got lucky that time!"

"Heh."  She said, caulking her head haughtily.  "Hardly.  If you were more perceptive you would realize all I had to do was count up from Spencer, who put down threes.  Tala was four, you were five and I was then six."

Ian growled.  "Go Spencer."

Spencer smiled a bit and lay down a card, nodding at Tala to indicate his turn.  Tala too put down one card.  Spencer called cheat and Tala was forced to pick up the three card pile.  Lastly Liika, who smiled sweetly, directly at Ian, laid down her last card and dusted off her hands.  "Well that's done.  Couldn't have been distracted too much, you all lost _again_."

"Wait, cheat!"

Liika grinned evilly and motioned at the pile.  "Pick it up my friend!"

"Oh for fucks sake.  This is the most retarded game on the planet!"  He exclaimed throwing his massive hand into the middle of the circle.  "You cheat, I swear you do."  

Tala, Spencer and Liika laughed, shaking their heads at the short teenaged male.  

"You can't cheat Ian, the game is _designed_ for you to cheat!"  Tala said, snickering loudly.

Spencer smirked, gathering the cards together to shuffle them.  "She just gets lucky hands.  Extremely lucky hands."

"Hey I can't help it if the card gods think I'm sooo adorable that they have to give me the perfect hand every time!"  Liika chirped, batting her eyelashes at the three boys and caulking her head to the side.

There was a moment of silence before Ian and Tala burst out into howling laughter and Spencer laughed as hard as Liika had ever seen him laugh.  The loudest two fell over onto their sides, clutching their abdomens and checking tears.  

Liika pouted, jamming her arms over her chest.  Leaning over she shoved at the red head beside her, attempting to disrupt his boisterous laughing fit.  "It's not _that_ funny you know!"  She cried, poking at both boys.  "I _am_ adorable damn it!"

This only sent them into further fits and it seemed as if they were having troubles breathing between the laughter.  Spencer at least had calmed down some and was merely chuckling quietly and grinning.  Liika got a really put out look on her face and huffed, her pout intensifying.

Ha.  It really wasn't that funny!  _Stupid, insensitive jerks._  She muttered in her mind.  Stealing a glance at Bryan she gauged his reaction to the situation, wanting to know if something that could send his teammates into riotous fits of giggles could even move him.  She didn't think it would, but she was curious anyway.  Needless to say she was stunned with what she found.

Bryan's eyes were still closed, but the look on his face was something akin to sever amusement.  His lips were tilted upwards and the normal frown lines that creased his skin were gone.  

_Well, at least I made him have some sort of reaction that wasn't anger._  She thought a little proudly, her heart fluttering a bit.  She had gotten through to him…even if it was just a bit.

The laughing had calmed a tiny bit and Liika took the opportunity to try her luck at expressing her extreme displeasure at them laughing at her.  "Ok, then, if not adorable delightful?"

More laughing.

"Grr…cute…?"

Even more laughing.

"Oh for the love of… NOT UGLY?!"  She screamed, jumping to her feet and throwing her hands up in the air.

The laughing calmed some more so that it was nothing more than chuckles—and in Ian's case—cackling.  Tala sat up first and grinned charmingly at her, tugging on the hem of her pants as she puffed up angrily.  "Sit down."  He cajoled, his grin softening. 

Liika glared at him, but nevertheless dropped back down to the ground, still pouting with her arms jammed over her chest.  Tala chuckled again and leaned toward her, throwing a brotherly arm around her shoulder and hugging her sideways towards him.  "It's not that we think you're _ugly_ Kit," he said, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.  "It's just that…we _know_ you…and when we think of you… adorable doesn't come to mind.  It's too…_sweet_ for you."

"Yeah, you're mouth is too big!"

Liika paused for a moment, considering this—not with out throwing a glare at Ian first though.  "Hrm."  She frowned.  "What did you call me?"

Tala blinked and the smirked, tugging on her hair.  "I called you Kit.  Ian came up with it."

Ian snerked, grinning arrogantly.  "That's right.  Kit is a boy's name, and since you seem to enjoy being a tomboy so much, it suits you."

She thought maybe she should have been offended by it, but for some reason she wasn't.  She was quite the opposite in fact, she practically _glowed_.  They cared enough to give her a nickname that wasn't part of her name!  Liika laughed, smiling at the boys that sat around her.  "I think you're right!  It _does_ suit me!"  

Ian, Tala and Spencer smiled along with her, while Bryan watched from the wall.  He studied her as she laughed and goofed around with his teammates, her face aglow with pleasure and happiness.  It was quite something.  He had never seen anyone capable of so many emotions in such a short time.  She bounced from anger to joy in a second flat and he wondered just how she could do it with out wearing herself out.  

Bryan had, some weeks ago, admitted to himself—and only himself—that he actually liked the little Bladebreaker, though he preferred to think of her as one of their team because he despised the rest of the Bladebreakers.  However, after he realized that she had changed him, he withdrew more, and became even more caustic on the outside.  He knew it hurt her feelings, but he didn't know any other way to deal with _his_ newfound feelings.  He had never had someone care about him as she so obviously did.  She fussed over him, and the rest of his team, in ways that seemed mind boggling to four boys that had never been coddled a day in their lives.  Bryan had the feeling—a very sinking feeling—that the old man had knew what they needed and gave it to them.  In the form of a loud, fuming, moody, tiny little woman.

"I think we should play Preference now!"

Liika groaned, shaking her head adamantly.  "I'm out!"  She proclaimed.  There was _no_ way they were getting her to play _that_ devil game!

Ian whined, elbowing her.  "Damn, if we have to play _your_ stupid cheating games, then you should play our game!"  He said, scowling at her.

Liika shook her head more and shot him a look.  "No way," she said.  "That game confuses the hell out of me!  Remember what happened last time??"

This time Ian cackled, looking decidedly pleased with himself.  Oh yes he remembered.  She had been horribly terrible at the game, and couldn't seem to grasp the rules to save her life.  It had been _great_.  "Don't be such a weakling."  He taunted.

"It's not about being a weakling!"  Liika exclaimed stubbornly.  "I am not getting my ass kicked for _your_ enjoyment.  I don't even know how to play properly!"

"You just don't want to lose!"

"You're damn right!"

"Oh so you can dish it out but you can't take it!"

"Ha!-"

Tala rolled his eyes and gathered the cards, handing them to Spencer to sort out into a Preference deck.  "That's enough children."  He interrupted the argument that was slowly degrading into first grade faces.  "Just watch Liika, you'll catch on quickly enough."

"I don't know…"

Ian suddenly had a very very evil idea, and it showed on his face.  Smirking he moved his eyes towards his pale haired teammate, then back towards Liika.  "I have an idea.  Why doesn't Bryan play?  I bet she'll learn better then."

Liika blushed instantly and whacked Ian over the head.  Damn it, he was such a little pain!  "You're such a little jack ass!"  She cried, trying not to look at Bryan.

"No I think Ian's right."  Tala said suddenly, turning his head to look at Bryan.  "Bryan's a master at Preference, if anyone an teach you, he can."

"Really?"  Liika asked doubtfully, glancing at Bryan.

"Yes.  Bryan, you're playing.  She needs someone good to watch.  And Ian isn't good."  Tala commanded.

Ian complained loudly, but eventually conceded the fact that he was nowhere near the other three's level at the game.  Bryan grunted and moved away from the wall, coming over to sit with them so that he could join the three-person card game.  Tala moved over so that Bryan was forced to sit directly between him and Liika, much to Liika's slight embarrassment.  Lately her feelings towards him had been changing, and while she found herself wanting to spend more and more time in his presence, she also wanted to hide from him.  Her cheeks heated up at the mere thought of him…never mind when he sat beside her as close as he was at that moment.

"Pay attention."  Bryan commanded, his eyes flickering over her, taking in her glazed eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.  

She blinked and laughed nervously.  "Sorry."  She then paid as close attention as she could with out getting distracted by Bryan's presence and the sheer complexity of the game.  It was too mind boggling to even think about.  She didn't learn anything.

The game didn't last long.  Tala hadn't been kidding when he said Bryan was a master at the game.  He had beat Spencer and Tala so badly, and so fast that it went by as a blur.  It was amazing because Tala was generally a card game wiz, much like he was a wiz at everything else.  He was a flippin' genius.  However, Bryan thoroughly owned him at Preference and Liika was a little proud of him for it.  It was about time Tala lost at something that took skill.

Tala sighed, not overly surprised that he had lost.  Bryan always won.  He looked at Liika and raised an eyebrow.  "Did you understand the general gist of the game?"  He asked.

Liika just laughed, scratching her head.  "Not a bloody thing.  But it was nice to see you get your ass kicked for once.  Good work Bryan!"  She sent a bright smile in the pale haired teen's direction.

He looked flustered for a moment before his icy mask slipped back over his face.  He shrugged uncaringly and stood, making his way back to his spot against the wall, sitting down and pulling one of his knees up to his chest, making it clear that he was having no more part of the 'fun'.

Liika sighed dramatically, and rolled her shoulders, yawning.  "I've had enough of card games for the night I think.  Just watching Preference makes my head hurt."  She said, crawling over to her bed pallet and flopping down on her stomach next to Bryan.  "How you could play that game…it boggles the mind."  The words came out no more than a muffle as her face was buried in her pink cased pillow.

"Ahh, I still say you're just a wuss."  Ian muttered, poking her in the sides as he sat down on his bed next to her.

She squealed and wriggled away from him, and essentially ended up curled up against Bryan's side.  "Away you little monster!"

Ian stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a large, villainous looking smirk.  "You're ticklish aren't you?"

She peeked out from her little burrow.  "No?"

"Ha ha!  You are!"  With the proclamation Ian dove at her, ready to tickle her until she admitted his obvious superiority.

Liika screeched and jumped, dodging Ian by moving to scramble over Bryan.  However, she only got half way before she slipped on his raised leg and fell face first on to the bed beside him, so that her abdomen was hung over Bryan's now flat lap.  She moaned.  It always turned out this way.

"Good going klutz!"  Ian snickered, stopping short of Bryan.  He had no wish to tangle with the bigger boy.  Let her do it!

"Stupid little…" Liika muttered, dragging herself up, totally forgetting who she was leaning on.  Her hands landed on Bryan's thighs and she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Ian.  "It was _your_ fault!"

It wasn't until the legs beneath her hands shifted that she realized who and what she was leaning against.  She froze, blinking rapidly in horror.  Slowly she raised her head until she found herself staring into flat icy pools of blue.  Laughing nervously—which seemed to be a central theme for her when it concerned Bryan—she clambered off of him and sat back down on her bed, trying to fight the horrible fluttering in her heart.  His legs were _very_ toned.  Just like the rest of him!  A flash of his half naked body from their one night camping escapade danced through her head and she had to swallow the growing lump in her throat.  Damn it, she was falling, and falling hard.  "Ah…sorry."  She murmured, looking away.

Bryan grunted, glaring at both Liika and Ian.  He tried to ignore the slight tingles that shot up his legs at her lingering touch.  She was affecting him again.  He cursed.  Jerking himself to his feet, he walked straight out of the cave, giving no excuse or explanation.

Ian raised an eyebrow watching the bigger teen walk out.  He wasn't surprised at Bryan's actions—Bryan was Bryan—no what he was interested in was the look on Kit's face as Bryan walked out.

It was priceless.

"You like him don't you?"

Liika blinked, shaking herself from her daze.  She was slightly hurt that Bryan had just walked out, but was grateful at the same time.  She didn't have to deal with him.  Of course she didn't realize the way she had been staring at him as he left.  

With eyes full of love.

"Huh?"  Liika replied, looking at Ian in confusion.  What was he talking about?

"Bryan…you like him, don't you?"  Ian asked again, tilting his head to the side.

The shade of red she turned in a second flat was comical.  Her eyes became wide and mortified and steam practically poured out of her ears.  He couldn't be serious!  Where had that come from…??

Liika looked deep with in herself, and in that moment realized what Ian was accusing her of was true.

She liked Bryan Kaminov of the Demolition Boys.

Oh god.  How could she have let that happen??  How could she fall for someone like _him_??  He was an emotionless bastard that couldn't care less about her!  Why oh why did she choose him, of all the guys, to fall for?  Fate was once again playing a trick on her.

Of course, just that she admitted it to herself, didn't mean that she was going to admit it to anyone else.   And she sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to Ian!  She'd never live it down, and Bryan—whom could _never_ find out…until she knew for sure that he liked her back—would find out in moments.  Ian's mouth was just as big as hers was.

Huffing resentfully, Liika tossed her head, trying desperately to cool her burning face.  "I do not."  She denied haughtily.

Ian's grin merely grew, his eyes glinting with evil mischief.  "Haha!  You _like_ Bryan!"  He chorused in a sing songy voice, rather loudly.

Her blush intensified and she growled ferally.  Oh he was dead now.  "Ian-!"

"Kit likes Bryan?"

Liika froze at Tala's intruding voice.  Oh God.  She was _really_ in for it now!  All she could do was pray that Bryan didn't come back in when they were still teasing her about it.  Then she would really die.

Ian snickered, glancing up at Tala who decided then would be a good time to join the conversation and sat down on the end of Ian's bed.  "You should have seen how she looked at him when he left!  It was like how a puppy looks at its master!  Complete adoration!"  

Tala's eyebrows shot up, a smirk curling his thin lips.  "Is that so?"  He drawled, his turquoise eyes flickering over her.  "Well, well, well, is our little Kit growing up?"

Liika grit her teeth, her agitation and humiliation growing.  They were like wolves, they smelt fresh blood a mile away and pounced on it the instant they found it.  In this case it was her blood.  "Oh go to hell."  She snapped turning away from them both and flopping down onto her bed.  She didn't want to deal with their crap!

"Awww!"  Tala crooned dramatically, flopping himself down right behind Liika and throwing his arms around her, cuddling her close.  "My baby sister's got her first crush on a boy!"  

She stiffened and twitched.  "I'm _not_ your sister!"

"Should we start planning the wedding?  I bet Bryan would want a small wedding, you know only close friends…so pretty much us and the priest.  Oh!  We should notify your little friends…" Ian started thoughtfully, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Perhaps we should have a big wedding after all…She does have a lot of friends."  Spencer put in.  Normally he would have stayed out of teasing like this, but it was just too tempting.  It was obvious, just from the amount of blushing going on, that their little Kit did in fact like their fourth member.

Liika cried, rolling onto her stomach, away from Tala and clenching her pillow over her head.  "Not you too Spencer!  I thought that there was at least _one_ nice person living in this cave besides me!  Apparently I was wrong!"

"So…when do I get to be an uncle?"

They were dead.  She was going to kill each and every one of them—including Bryan because technically he _was_ to blame—and then cremate the bodies so they couldn't be found.

Oh yes, it would be sweet.

How did she manage it?  How?  In such a short time –only five months- she had managed to worm her way through his rigid shield and make him feel.  Something no one had ever managed to do since he had been sent to the Abbey.  Of course, he couldn't remember anything before that—he had only been about three—so it didn't really count.

It wasn't just the effect her touch had on his legs only moments before, but the effect her touch had on him in general.

His heart lurched whenever her fingers brushed him.

Bryan stalked back to the cave.  He had used the ever deepening feelings as an excuse to get outside and relieve himself, but he had to go back…It was late, and they should sleep.  Or that's what he told himself anyway.

However, as he reached to pull back the curtain and enter, he froze, the loud voices reaching his ears.  

"My baby sister's got her first crush on a boy!"  

 "I'm _not_ your sister!"

"Should we start planning the wedding?  I bet Bryan would want a small wedding, you know only close friends…so pretty much us and the priest.  Oh!  We should notify your little friends…"

"Perhaps we should have a big wedding after all…She does have a lot of friends."  

What the hell??  His eyes blinked rapidly as his eyebrows furrowed deeply over his eyes.  What was going on??  What were they talking about?

"So…when do I get to be an uncle?"

Bryan's eyes widened drastically at Tala's teasing words.  Now he _really_ didn't want to know what they were talking about!  He needed to end it before it got out of hand.  Yanking back the curtain he stalked back into the cave, effectively hushing the teasing.

He ignored the slight heating of his cheeks.


	10. Bryan and Liika sitting in a tree KISSIN...

AN: Welp!  Since you guys were so nice with your reviews in the last chapter here is this one early ;)

This is a HUGE chapter you guys, like as for plot development.. and after this there is only three chapters and an epilogue left.  I personally love this chapter *sniff*  The only warning I have is that it contains a bit of sap ;)

I'm really glad you all like my ficcy so much ^^ It makes me happy =)  And I'm glad it makes you laugh as much as it did when I was writing it ^^ Happy reading =D

Liika approached Bryan silently, an air of nervousness surrounding her.  They had never been so completely and utterly alone with no prospect of being interrupted before.  The incident with the bear didn't count because they might have escaped at any moment…and she hadn't felt the way she did now.  

She had a feeling Tala had set it up purposely –after all he wouldn't _let_ her or Bryan come on the hunting trip as he said that someone had to stay with the cave—just to see what would happen.  Ha!  Well he would be wrong if he thought anything was going to happen between Bryan and herself in the other three's absence.  She wasn't like that.  Besides, Bryan hadn't even so much as looked at her in the month since she had admitted to herself that she liked him.  She had also started treating him differently, and was constantly edgy around him.  Something the other three picked up almost instantly and snickered about it.  When Bryan was not around they would tease her mercilessly, delighting in watching her blush, scowl and storm away.

Nope nothing would happen.  She could get through this two-day adventure of being alone with Bryan and her feelings.  And she could do it unscathed.  After all, Bryan was just Bryan.  She had been dealing with him for six months.

So it was with a lightened heart that Liika sat down on the bed mat next to the large teen, looking everywhere but at him.  

What was she supposed to do with herself?!  All of her chores were done, they'd eaten an early dinner before Tala, Ian and Spencer had left, she had no sewing to do, and she was completely and utterly bored.

Bryan glanced at the blue haired girl that fidgeted quietly beside him as he ran a whet stone repeatedly over the edge of his hunting knife.  What was her problem?  She was practically jumping up and down in nervousness.  He didn't see what could possibly be agitating her; they had been alone before.  He chalked it up to another of her oddities. 

Damn woman.

Finally he couldn't take her fidgeting and sighing any more and growled, turning a sharp eye to the top of her head.  "What?" He snapped, lowering the knife and stone to his lap.

Liika jumped at the sudden noise.  She looked up at him with wide innocent eyes that were nearly his undoing.  

"What?  What?"  She asked frowning.

He glared at her.  "What is your problem?"

She scowled, narrowing her eyes to glare back.  "Nothing!  I don't have a problem.  I'm just bored."

"Then find something to do."  He growled, picking the knife and stone once more.  Damn annoying…almost cute woman.

Silence lapsed over the two of them once more, leaving Liika to brood on her companion.

Sure she had admitted to herself that she was more than likely in love with the burly Demolition Boy, but that didn't mean she had to like his bad attitude.  He was such an ass sometimes!  She continued to brood, trying to think up ways she could get him back for the trouble he had caused her.  That's when it hit her.  What better way to fight annoyance than with annoyance?

Too bad she didn't realize how much her plan could backfire.

"Ne Bryan?"

He grunted, acknowledging her.  "What."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

At the unexpected question Bryan actually fumbled the knife in his hands and cut himself, swearing violently in Russian as he did so.  Blood began to well on his cut thumb.

Liika bit back a giggle and jumped to her feet, scrambling across the cave and retrieving the first aid kit.  She sat back down, setting the white box beside her.  Then with a click of her tongue she took Bryan's injured hand in her own and pulled it into her lap.

"Stupid."  She murmured softly, taking a piece of cotton and dabbing at the blood gently.  She couldn't help but notice how nice his large hand felt cradled in her own tiny ones.

As she was bandaging the appendage her question resurfaced in her mind and suddenly she was extremely curious.  "Well, have you?"  She prodded.

Bryan jerked out of his half-relaxed state.  He had been enjoying her soft ministrations a bit too much it seemed.  He scowled.  She was getting close again…something he had been fighting viciously and was failing miserably at.  "No."  It wasn't really a secret.

"Oh."  She looked sad for a moment, biting her lip.  "That's too bad."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  Why did she look sad?  It was his life.

"I have."

Bryan listened immediately.  He wanted to know just whom she had allowed such intimate contact.  The thought of anyone kissing her angered him.

Liika smiled nostalgically.  "A boy back in second grade kissed me on the cheek…and earned a punch in the stomach for his efforts."  She laughed.  "Then there was Michael, who stole my first kiss during the first round of a tournament when I was eleven."

At this Bryan growled.  "You let _him_ kiss you?"  He demanded in disgust, snatching his hand away from her.  He could just picture the American with his paws all over his little woman's body.

Liika shot him a dry look and turned to face him, crossing her legs into a cross legged position.  "Not _let_, I told you he stole it.  However, I don't really consider it my first kiss anyway."  She giggled.  "He _just_ missed my lips."

Good, the slimy American had gotten nothing.  Served him right.  "Hn."

Liika grinned.  She could have sworn he looked jealous when she told him Michael had kissed her.  He certainly looked angry, which pretty much equaled jealous in her books when related to Bryan.

Suddenly she got an idea.  A very risky idea, but a good one nonetheless.  If it worked, then it might just save her the trouble of telling him how she felt, also trying to worm it out of him how he felt about her. 

_Well here goes nothing…_she thought taking a deep breath.  "Bryan, close your eyes."

He raised an eyebrow, his gaze flickering over her as he paused in the knife sharpening he had resumed.  "Why?"

"Because, I want to give you something."  She answered semi-truthfully.  If he only knew…

He paused contemplating it before exhaling loudly and setting down his tools and closing his eyes.  "Fine.  But make it quick."

Liika swallowed nervously and shifted so that she sat on her knees and scooted in front of him.  "No peeking!"  She scolded quietly while leaning forward a bit.

"Hn."

Her hands came to rest on each of his knees and he had to fight not to open his eyes and see what the hell she was doing.  However, he didn't want to hear her whining if he 'cheated' so he kept them shut.

Suddenly just as he was about to voice his annoyance at her taking too long, something warm and soft brushed his lips once before pressing fully against them.

An electric current shot through his body at the contact, and a heat began to build in his blood.  The little wench was kissing him!

Eventually Liika pulled away, quite aware of his unresponsiveness.  Well she had gotten her answer anyway.  Her heart nearly broke with the pain.  Sighing, she moved to with draw.  She suddenly felt the need to take a long walk.

However, before she could even move her hands, one of his large hands grasped her left wrist, preventing her movement.  Liika glanced up and met his darkened ice colored eyes.  They were, as usual, unreadable.

"Do that again."  He commanded roughly, tugging on her wrist so that she tumbled towards him.

She caught herself just in time before she came in contact with the knife.  "Move the knife and I'll think about it."  She replied saucily, attempting to pull away.  He was not going to hurt her twice.

The knife and whet stone were gone in a flash, and Liika found herself being hauled into the large teen's lap.  "Do that again."  He repeated hoarsely, his eyes running over her flushed face.

Liika gulped, bringing her face closer to his, slowly to make sure it was really what he wanted.  Though she was bound determined that he would not hurt her again, she found she couldn't deny his command.  It was impossible for her to escape.

Her heart raced with excitement though.  Bryan actually wanted her to kiss him!  She tried not to get too excited, as Bryan was notoriously fickle.

Her lips brushed his in a hesitant, shy kiss, not really sure of herself.  It was after all, _her_ first time as well… well _second _time.  Liika's free hand (the other was still trapped by Bryan) moved up to run over his collarbone as her lips attempted to coax a reaction out of him.  Why did he demand a second kiss if he wasn't going to return it?

He was…overwhelmed.  He had never experienced this kind of depth of feeling before and so didn't really know what to do.  Oh sure, he had listened to Tala brag about his conquests, and had ever been present a couple of times when some of the other boys at the Abbey got a hold of some porn, but that was the extent of his experience.  Hearsay and videos.  However, that didn't' stop him from almost liking the sensation.  Her supple lips felt so compliant as if they would do anything he guided them to do.  It gave him a feeling of power, and he liked it.

Before either of them knew it Bryan had deepened the kiss, tilting his head to fit their lips more closely together.  His unoccupied hand slipped around her waist to the small of her back, while his grip on her wrist tightened. 

Liika gasped as she felt Bryan's tongue graze her lips, obviously seeking entrance to her mouth.  She should have known he'd move quickly.  And when he decided what he wanted he'd go straight for it.  He was like that.  He hated wasting time.

Bryan growled ferally when she opened her mouth and allowed him to pillage the sweet cavern.  Male pride surged when she mewled quietly and leaned into him, her body and actions becoming completely compliant to him.  He smirked mentally.  

If he had known this was all he had to do to shut her up and make her obey him he would have done it a long time ago.  Of course this method of persuasion had definite advantages for him as well.  She tasted like berries and sunshine, as well as something unnamed and just _her_.  He might just get used to having her around, she was entertaining, in more ways than one.

"Ha!  You lose Ian!"

The busy pair froze, tearing their lips apart and panting.  Liika felt her face begin to burn with humiliation.  What the hell were they doing back so soon?!  She moaned biting her bottom lip as her head fell into the crook of Bryan's neck.  Her hand clenched the fabric of his shirt.  She wanted to melt into nothingness.

"Aww man!"

"Stop that."  Liika snapped, pressing particularly hard against the deep gash in Tala's leg.

It turned out that only a half hour into the hunting trip, Tala and Ian had been fooling around when Tala had mistook his footing and put his foot through a animal burrow.  His ankle rolled over and a sharp rock sliced though his pants and skin of his calf.  Spencer and Ian had to drag him back.  They were ill equipped to deal with such injuries.

Liika was now slowing the bleeding to a stop—shuddering while doing so—and preparing to disinfect the wound before Spencer inspected his captain's ankle.

"Stop what?  I'm not doing anything."  Tala replied, his smirk growing even wider.

She growled, her cheeks a flame (they _still_ hadn't returned to their normal color).  Bryan had done nothing more than shove her away and storm from the cave, leaving her to deal with the snickers, smirks and knowing looks.

"You know exactly what you're doing.  You're laughing, so stop it."

Tala snickered out loud, his eyes twinkling evilly.  "I never made a sound!"  He exclaimed.

"You didn't have to, I can hear it in your mind."

"Oh?"  He arched a red eyebrow.  "So you're psychic now?  Interesting, I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh get bent."  She grumbled grouchily, her cheeks burning brighter.

"Actually, I think that's what Bryan was doing…" Ian intercepted, snickering quite loudly.  He was joined by both Tala _and_ Spencer.

"Good one Ian!"  Tala laughed.

She wanted to die again.  How was it that the mouthy midget always managed to embarrass her so badly?  It was like he had 'embarrass Liika' radar.  Whenever she had a weakness his radar went off and he jumped all over the opportunity.  Tala was much the same.  Spencer, thankfully, had a bit more tact, and generally said nothing.  This time, however, it seemed the opportunity was too good to pass up, even for Spencer.

Haha.  She was laughing sooo hard.  Damn them for walking in when they did.  Things were just starting to get good.  Bryan was opening up to her, and her senses were on the brink of explosion.

He was an amazing kisser.

Slightly too dominant, but that was to be expected, it _was_ Bryan.  He didn't know the meaning of the word submissive unless it was applied to someone else…that he himself was dominating.  She wondered where he learned to kiss like that.

"So Kit…how was he?"  Ian asked, breaking her silent, embarrassed, contemplation.

"And how did you manage it??"  Tala seconded, barely flinching as she applied to anti-septic to his leg.

It was the straw that broke the camels back.  With a defiant screech, Liika hurled the first aid equipment at Tala's head and stormed out of the cave.  The loud, riotous laughter followed her out into the late summer night.

She sighed, dropping down onto grassy creek bank.  Some ten minutes from the cave there was a meadow, where the creek that ran by their cave ran through the middle.  It was pretty in the summer, when there wasn't snow covering the ground.  Wild flowers danced with in the grass, reflecting the pale moonlight that beat down from over head.  

It was late—the sun had set some hour and a half before—but Liika didn't feel tired at all.  All she could think about was Bryan, and the incredible feelings his kiss had stirred up within her.  If she _thought_ she loved him before, she was absolutely sure now.  Didn't they say that you could tell from kissing someone if you were compatible with them?

Her mother had once told her that the most important indicator in finding a suitable husband was if his kiss stirred anything in you.  If it did, depending on the amount, it meant that person was your soul mate.  

At the time she had laughed at her mother, thinking the logic completely foolish.  I mean who really can tell their soul mate just by kissing them?  But now…now she understood what her mother had been trying to say.  She understood far too well.   She had felt it as soon as Bryan had responded to her kiss.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Liika jumped at the sudden interruption to her mental reflection.  Snapping her head upwards she saw Bryan standing over her, looking down with flat blue eyes.  She sighed, pulling her knees up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  "Yeah well, I didn't really want to stay in there.  You have no idea what they're like when you're not around."  She muttered, staring pensively at the gurgling creek.

Bryan raised an eyebrow and dropped down beside her, his body only inches from her own.  He wasn't going to mention it, but he _did _know what they were like when he wasn't around.  He knew his teammates very well, and after overhearing that first round of teasing the month before, he knew they more than likely hadn't left her alone.  However, he hadn't really known why the teased her relentlessly until she had kissed him earlier that evening.  Then it all became clear.

They must have known she liked him.

He wondered just how long they had known, and why they kept it a secret from him.  Especially Ian, whom couldn't keep a secret to save his life.  How could the little midget _not_ have opened his mouth about something this big confounded Bryan.  Maybe Ian was more loyal to the wench than he gave him credit for.

Yet, now that he knew…he was just as lost as before.  Even more so.  No one had ever _liked_ him before, hell, most people couldn't even stand him.  He was just a tool, a tool used by Voltaire and Boris to attempt world take over.

And he couldn't even do that right.

That bloody pretty boy had beaten him, though how he was still unsure, and then his team had lost the world title.  Boris and Voltaire had been imprisoned, and they had been pardoned on grounds of temporary insanity and brainwashing.  

Then she had walked into his life, a vision of blue and spitfire.  She had hated them all at first, snapping and growling, but eventually…eventually she became…part of them.  She got them to laugh, they got her to laugh, she helped them as they helped her.  They became a whole…a family unit so to speak.  Something he, nor the other Demolition Boys, had ever had before.  It was disconcerting to think that one little girl—a former enemy nonetheless—could do all that in six months.  And with out even trying it seemed.

But how did he feel about her?  It was something he didn't even want to think about, and so didn't.  He ignored the urge to pull her against him and kiss her until she couldn't speak anymore.  To hold her and ward off the others obnoxious laughter that was obviously bothering her.  

He growled inwardly.  She had a deeper hold on him that he thought.  

"Hey Bryan, can I ask you something?"

He grunted, tilting his head slightly towards her.  "Can I stop you?" 

Liika sighed, she should have known that it all meant nothing to him.  Or at least that he'd make it appear that way.  She wished that for once he'd actually show what was going on inside his mind so that she wouldn't feel so alone and in the dark.

"What really happened…you know…to you and the others in the Abbey?  What happened to your family?"  She asked him because she wanted to understand him.  Loving him meant loving everything about him, but how could she sympathize and love something she didn't know?  She wanted desperately to know his past.

When he didn't answer her Liika glanced up at him to find him staring at the creek with narrowed, angst filled eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line.  She could tell he was thinking, and she could also tell that whatever memories were surging, where not very pleasant ones.

Not wanting to scare him away or anger him, Liika didn't press the matter, however, she did reach over and take his hand in hers, threading her fingers through his.  She said nothing, merely content with showing him that she was there—whether he wanted her or not.

When he felt her slip her tiny fingers between his all his resolve melted away.  He didn't want to tell her anything, didn't want to _remember_ anything, but her quiet support—the very fact that she was quiet astounded him—unnerved him and he found himself telling her things that he had never told anyone else.  Dark things that would horrify her.

"I don't remember my family, if I even had one.  The Abbey is my only memory."

She remained silent, listening to his low voice as he related his horrible excuse for a childhood.

"I was told I was three when Boris brought me to his Abbey to start training.  My younger years were spent in a laboratory, locked away from everyone else, as a genetic experiment.  I didn't see anyone, I didn't speak to anyone and I didn't feel for anyone.  I didn't feel at all.  That's what I was programmed to do.  Like Tala was programmed, so was I.  We are nothing more than genetically enhanced tools."

Liika wanted to cry for him.  What Boris had done to them was horrible and unfair!  They never had the chance to live as normal children.  It was cruel, and she found herself hating Boris for it.  How could someone deprive innocent children of something as important as love?  Every child needed love.  But she couldn't help thinking that perhaps they hadn't completely been devoid of love in their childhood.  That perhaps before they were sent to the Abbey they had had loving parents.  After all, how could they care about each other and possibly her if they had no example to base it on?  They must have had some experience of caring…even if they couldn't remember it.

"We heard a rumor….a rumor that the scientists who trained you…disappeared."  She whispered, looking at the ground, rather than him.

Bryan snorted, his fingers tightening around hers subconsciously.  "Boris had them killed after my training was complete.  So that they couldn't talk later on."

The silence stretched between them.  Both lost in their own thoughts.  Bryan suppressed the feelings that were clenching his heart, feelings that had never bothered him before.  He blamed the little blue wench.  Before she came along he had never even thought about his childhood—or lack there of.  He was a tool, nothing more, nothing less.  Why did he now want to be more?

"I lost my parents too."  She said suddenly, breaking Bryan's angry thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look down at her.  She was staring at the water, tears glittering in her turquoise eyes.  He felt the now familiar click in his chest as he watched her sniffle and sigh.  What was she doing to him?

"My mom was drunk and drove into the side of a building with my dad in the back seat.  Both were killed instantly.  I was eleven…that was the same tournament where I first met Michael."  She said softly, rubbing at the tears that gathered in her eyes.

Suddenly she had her arms wrapped around his chest and her face buried in his side. Bryan's eyebrows shot up as her tiny frame began to shudder and shake.  He felt very uncomfortable and lost when he realized that she was crying, on him.

Liika couldn't take it anymore.  The sad memory of her parents combined with his painful past was too much for her and caused the normally bright, unshakable girl to sob and latch on to the only thing near her.  Him.

The longer she cried the more uncomfortable and agitated he got.  Her tears did strange things to him and everyone that knew him knew, anything strange was also anything hated.  Finally, he could take it no longer and reluctantly wrapped one of his arms around her shaking shoulders and grumbled, "Stop it."

And for once she actually listened.


	11. Saying Goodbye is never easy

AN:  Ok so I lied… there are 14 chapters and an epilogue …I finished it last night, I'm sad because of it *sniff*   Blame Faith for the extra chapter!  She gave me ideas ;)

This one's a short one… so the next chapter will but up tomorrow or Tuesday 

Oh warning.. this chapter is a .. tear jerker ;) so I've been told.  Oh and the language degrades a bit from here on out.. I think I'll up the rating to PG-13 tho I don't think its that bad.. there are some limey scenes in a couple of chapters..

The next morning Liika stood, hands on her hips glaring down at Tala as though he were the devil himself.  "No.  I won't do it!  You can't make me!"  She exclaimed hotly.

Tala checked his grin, putting on his best puppy dog face—which was pretty damn good if he did say so himself.  "But I _can't_ do it myself!"  He wheedled, blinking innocently at her.  Oh he knew he'd never get her to concede and actually help him bathe, but it was so much fun watching her blush.  Almost as much fun as it was teasing her about Bryan.

"I will _not_ give you a sponge bath!  You will just have to suffer or get one other the others to do it!"

He sniffled dramatically, allowing his eyes to become wide and teary.  _Ha!  Fight this!_  Persuasion was his specialty.  "But my hair's all matted and I'm covered in blood and sweat!"  He crooned radically.  "And you know none of the others will help me out."

Liika continued to glare at him, ignoring the obvious ploy of large watery eyes and simpering mouth.  Oh he was good…too good.  She _almost_ wanted to help him.  But there was _no way in hell_ she was going to bathe him!  None!  Not only did she _not_ want to see him naked, but also the embarrassing taunting he would subject her to was a significant deterrent.  Besides, she knew he was more than capable enough of bathing himself.  He just wanted her to do it because he enjoyed harassing her.

"You can't walk Tala, there's nothing wrong with your arms.  I'll fill the wash tub and get you a sponge but that's it!"  

He sighed sadly, and cast down his eyes.  "Fine then…if you don't want to help a poor injured man who can't fend for himself…"

Snap.  There went her temper.  "Oh for the love of GOD!  Gah!"  She screamed and whirled, storming out of the cave while Tala fell over onto his bed mat laughing hysterically.

She was so much fun!  Being unable to walk left Tala with an incredible amount of boredom, leaving him with nothing but time on his hands.  He had to fill the time some how didn't he?  "What about that wash tub?"  He called after her, grinning widely.

"FUCK YOU!"

Liika was seeing red.  First thing in the morning and he had already pissed her off!  It was a theme of the month.  It must have been labeled 'Piss off Liika Month', because Tala had been doing a great job.  

Of course she didn't even know why she was that mad.  Sure he had wheedled her, and picked at her all morning about giving him a bath.  But it really wasn't _that_ big of a deal.  It was just a bath.  She should have just said no calmly and walked away.  But nooo she had to lose her temper and let him win.

She should have just dumped a bucket of water over his head.

Ah, good plans _always _came too late it seemed.  She cursed, why couldn't she ever come up with good plans when it actually counted?? 

She sighed, stopping in her tracks and looking around the clearing that surrounded their cave.  Ian and Spencer had gone off to check trap lines earlier that morning, so they were not around, but Bryan, Bryan was sitting on one of the large boulders that were piled beside the cave entrance.  He barely glanced at her when she stormed out.  Typical Bryan. 

Liika blushed slightly as she remembered crying all over him the night before.  After she had stopped crying he had declared that they should go back and dragged her—literally—back to the cave, glaring at the other three as they entered, just _daring_ them to say something.

They said nothing.

Now, after sharing everything with him yesterday, Liika didn't know how to act around him.  She didn't know how he felt about her, but she was sure he knew about her feelings.  After all, how could he not know?  Apparently it was obvious.

Treading over to him quietly, she paused beside the rock.  "Hey."  She greeted, smiling at him.

He grunted, as he always did and glanced at her, running his eyes over her face.  Her smile brightened his day just a bit.  

Liika perked up as his eyes lost some of their ice when he looked at her.  Maybe he did care after all!  "What ya doing?"  She asked brightly.

Bryan scooted over and motioned her to sit beside him.  He was glad that she wasn't the type of girl that needed smiles and tender words.  That she could see that he…cared…with out him saying anything or doing anything out of the ordinary.

"Carving."  He answered, looking back down to the objects in his hands.

Liika flushed, she should have seen what he was doing with out asking.  Following his gaze she noticed an almost finished carved piece of wood and his carving knife.  "What is it?"  She couldn't see it clearly.

"Wait."  He answered, starting his carving once more.

Her mind began to wander, her eyes drifting around the clearing.  She was content just to sit in the sun beside Bryan, not saying anything, and daydreaming.  It was…peaceful.  She barely noticed when Ian and Spencer arrived back in the clearing.  She didn't even noticed their snickers, she was too busy being off in her own world.

Bryan noticed however, and shot withering glares at the pair of them.  No one laughed at him.  For any reason.  And especially not for sitting beside a girl.  His girl.

Ian and Spencer sped into the cave to avoid being glared at.  It was a creepy glare that promised pain if they lingered, and they had no desire to be on the receiving of that pain.

"Here."  Bryan spoke after quite a while.  He slid his knife back into the sheath on his leg and shoved the small carving into Liika's surprised hands.

Liika blinked out of her daze, just registering the fact that Bryan had spoken, and shoved something into her hands.  Looking down she studied the small wooden figure, turning it over in her hands.

It was a relatively rough carving of Falborg, but though it was rough, it was incredibly detailed and very pretty.  His wings were folded against his body, but Bryan had taken the time to carve each individual feather, as well as small eyes, a beak and all the bit beast's markings.

"It's beautiful."  She breathed, turning amazed eyes to him.  "Here."  

"Keep it."  He muttered, pleased with her reaction.  He hadn't expected her to act so…well _amazed_ by it.  It was just a small, quick carving of his bit beast, but she acted as if it were smelted out of gold and inlaid with precious stones.

"Really?"  Her cheeks tinged pink as she pulled the small figurine back and cradled it between her hands.  He was giving her something…

"Yes."  Bryan replied shrugging.

A large grin crept over her face.  With out thinking she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, laughing.  "Thank you!  I love it."  She exclaimed, pulling back to find her face inches from his.

Bryan's eyes darkened as her face came closer and she placed a small kiss on his lips.  He was about to lean into her and demand a harder kiss, but the loud sound of an approaching helicopter interrupted him.  Liika pulled back, keeping her arms around his neck and looked upwards, frowning towards the sky.

A large black helicopter was slowly descending into the clearing, causing dust to whirl and wind to blow viciously.  Both teens that were out side squinted and coughed, and Liika hung her head over Bryan's shoulder to avoid the dust and dirt that was being flung into her face.

Eventually the helicopter landed and the propeller was shut of, allowing it to wind down to nothing, and the dust to settle.  Ian and Spencer had helped Tala out of the cave to see what the noise was about.  None of them expected what happened next.

Out of the sleek black helicopter stepped Mr. Dickenson, leaning heavily on his cane.  He was dressed as immaculately as always and was sporting a large grin.

"Congratulations kids!  You're training is now officially over."  Was the first thing he said to the stunned group of teens who just stared at him.

"What do you mean 'over'?"  Ian demanded, scowling at the old man.

"He means Ian," Tala interjected before Mr. Dickenson could answer, "That he's sending us back to the city."  None of them looked very happy.

Bryan was looking even more angry than normal, and Liika just looked lost.  Bryan stood, lifting Liika with him and setting her on her feet.  Together they made their way over to the rest of their team's side, in front of the BBA chairman.

Mr. Dickenson smiled, oblivious to the teenager's reaction to his news.  "Tala's right.  It's time to go home—for you all.  School starts in a week and a half, and Liika must be getting back to Japan, and back to her team."  He explained.

Liika felt like a brick house had been dropped on her head.  Go home…?  She hadn't even thought of it!  She had been so content with her life here, with her new family that she had totally forgotten that they would eventually have to go home.

Her team…her heart broke.  She realized that she had ceased thinking of the Bladebreakers as her team and had started to think of the four Demolition Boys as her team.  Could she really leave them?  Did she really have a choice?

"Come on kids, it's time to go.  I'll give you a few minutes to pack up whatever you wish to bring back with you, then we must depart.  The other teams have been flown back to Russia for a special banquet commemorating your success, we mustn't keep them waiting now must we?"  Mr. Dickenson said cheerfully, waving the five teenagers inside the cave with a wave of his hand.

This caused looks to be passed between the four boys.  "What do you mean 'flown back' where were they before?"  Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mr. Dickenson smiled again—something which was _really_ starting to annoy the four boys.  "Ah, the other two teams finished their training some two months ago.  You five are the last to be picked up.  Now off you go, or you'll leave with out your belongings."

Liika was the first to turn and head into the cave, her head bowed to hide the tears that were gathering in her eyes.  She didn't want to cry in front of them, not when she had spent six months trying to convince them that she was strong.  However, as she reached her bed mat, and she looked around the familiar cave, the sting of tears in her eyes turned to a burning and she was no longer able to keep the salty liquid from spilling down her cheeks.  She couldn't help it.  The dark, slightly damp and crowded cave had become her home.

"Hey, you're not going to turn all girly on us and break down crying are you?"  Ian asked, nudging her in the side with his elbow.

Liika smiled, sniffing and wiping at her eyes.  "No."  She stated, nudging him back with her shoulder.  "I just got some of that dust in my eyes."

Ian eyed her skeptically, slight gloom reflecting in his owns eyes.  "Uh huh, just don't start wailing ok?  I don't think my poor ears could handle that."

The other three watched the two slightly younger bicker to cover their true feelings about leaving.  Truth was, none of them really wanted to leave. 

Unlike Liika, none of the four Demolition Boys had anything to go back to.  Not a home, not a family, not a team.  They had each other, and that was about it.  They didn't know what would happen to them upon entry back into the real world.  They didn't want to know either.  They were happy as they were.  But they also knew things couldn't stay as they were.  Reality always came back to slap you in the face.  It was the way life was.

"Everyone ready?"  Tala asked, running his eyes over the four members of his team.

They all nodded, shouldering their bags and readying themselves to leave with one more glance around the cave.

"LIIIIIKKKAAA!!"  A familiar voice shouted as Liika and the rest of the Demolition boys exited the helicopter on the Moscow Hilton Hotel roof.

Liika glanced up just in time to be glomped by a slightly chubby Japanese boy, knocking them both over.  Tyson was followed closely by Max, who wanted his chance to hug their missing teammate as well.

"How are you??  What happened to your hair??  They didn't hurt you did they??"  Tyson shot at her, while Max hugged her and shot questions of his own.  Her eyes were wide, and filled with complete surprise.  She was overwhelmed by the amount of people suddenly crowding around her.  She had forgotten how boisterous her friends were.

"Tyson, at least let her breathe!  Can't you see you're overwhelming her??"  Mariah scolded, pushing through the crowd and pulling the excited navy haired boy off her blue haired friend.

Liika shot Mariah a thankful smile, and stood up to hug her friend.  "Thanks Mari.  It's a bit overwhelming when they all come at you at once."

The pink haired girl laughed and caught Liika's arm.  "So what did happen to your hair?"

Liika reached up and touched her neck length hair and smiled fondly.  "Got sick of it one day and hacked it off with a hunting knife.  Didn't you know?  It's all the rage now in the Siberian wilderness!"  She explained in a knowing voice.

Mariah laughed, and was joined by Jade and Emily as they both came over to greet their fellow girl.  "Somehow I can't see that style catching on in the city."  Emily quipped, adjusting her glasses.

"What?  You don't like it?"

The three girls laughed.  Tyson, having enough of being ignored, pushed his way into their conversation.  "Enough about hair!  Are you all right Ika?  Boris' henchmen over there didn't hurt you at all did they??"  He demanded, looking her over closely.

Liika suddenly found herself under the scrutiny of many eyes as her team, the two All Stars, the two White Tigers and the Majestics all studied her.  She rolled her eyes, shrugging off their concern.  "I'm fine!"  She exclaimed firmly.  "They didn't hurt me.  In fact, they took very good care of me!"

The comment brought bewildered looks from all, but the three captains who knew the truth of what was going on.  Liika ignored them all and turned, looking for the mentioned boys.

They were standing quite a distance off, still under the helicopter propellers, watching the scene with hard eyes.  All of them were scowling.  Liika's eyes softened as she watched them.  Her heart longed to run back to them…to wrap her arms around Bryan's waist and show all her friends that the four boys were not evil at all.

However, before she could, both her arms were caught by excited boys, and she found herself being dragged away towards the roof entrance to the hotel.  

Desperately she turned her head and looked back towards the four boys that were such a big part of her life.  Her eyes locked with Bryan's, her heart lurching.  For once…for once his eyes held his emotions.  She struggled against the hold of her friends, needing to get back to them, back to Bryan.  However, their grip was too strong and before she knew it was too late and they had dragged her through the doors and into the stair well.

That was the last time she saw them.


	12. Letters of the lonely

AN: Well I felt bad for leaving that cliffy XD  So here is the next chapter =)   There will be lyrics to A*Teens Heartbreak Lullaby through out the next.. two or three chapters cause it sooo suites Bryan and Liika =)  Hope you guys like it! 

Oh there will be two different versions of the epilogue.. Xanny wants a lemon so I'm writing a lemony version and a PG version =)

Almost done the first chapter of the Ha sequel, it should be released Wednesday at the latest =)

Four months later 

_In the still of the night,_

_I can almost feel you lying next to me,_

_Like it used to be,_

_And its hard to let go,_

_When there's always something there reminding me,_

_How things could be,_

_I've tried to get you off my mind,_

_I've tried to play my part,_

Liika sighed, snapping her Chemistry book closed.  She was tired.  Chemistry killed her and she had been studying for four hours straight.  She mourned her beyblading days, where they were home schooled and didn't have ridiculous Chemistry tests to take.  Glancing up at her calendar she looked at the date.  December 2nd, only 23 days until Christmas.  

Normally the thought of Christmas excited her, but at that point, all she felt was depressed.  Her thoughts turned to her summer adventure, as they normally did when she was alone and feeling down.  It helped her to think about happier times, when she wasn't so lonely and unhappy.

God did she miss them.  Being back in Tokyo and living with her excessively busy uncle only made it worse.  She didn't even have her team around to socialize with.  Tyson and Kenny were in Bey City, Max in America with his mother, Rei back in China with Mariah and Kai…well Kai was also in Tokyo, but she barely saw him as he went to a prestigious all boys school in one of the north prefectures across the large city from her.

She had no real friends around to deal with the loneliness.  The kids in her neighborhood and school only saw her as part of the Bladebreakers, the team that won the world tournament almost a year before.  They crowded her asking for autographs or about her fellow teammates.  The girls wanted her to hook them up with either Kai or Rei and got all pissy and bitchy when she refused.  Liika missed the simple life of the cave.  She missed fussing over the four Demolition Boys.  She even missed their cruel taunting and teasing.  But most of all:

She missed Bryan.

Her eyes strayed from the calendar to the small wooden bird figurine that sat on the shelf above her computer.  As it stared down at her majestically, keeping its silent watch over her, she felt her heart shake and her eyes begin to water.  She wondered how they were doing…

Mr. Dickenson had only told her that they had been put into a group home until Spencer was of legal age to be the other three's legal guardian—which apparently was only a few months away.  Apparently the Russian government wouldn't let the three boys live on their own, and because Bryan, Tala and Ian were under 18 they needed to live under the guidance of an adult.  They also needed to attend school, and Spencer needed to work.

She decided in that moment to find out herself how they were doing.  She would write them a letter—one that demanded an answer.  She would ask Mr. Dickenson to mail it to them for her when he visited next, which was actually the next day.  Lucky her.  Scrambling around her desk, Liika pulled out her special Christmas stationary—paper with Christmas designs she had been saving to use for her letters to her team—and grabbed her favorite purple gel pen and began to write.  Pouring her heart and soul into the letter.

"_Dear…boys…hehe…_

_С Рождеством!_

Ahh, the only Russian words I know…and can't speak -_-  Kai taught them to me when I asked last time I visited him.  He wrote it down on a piece of paper…which is the only reason I could copy them out for you lol.  I'm sure you know it means Merry Christmas.

_So…how are you all?  I miss you a lot.  Yes, even Ian and his big mouth._

_Mr. Dickenson told me you are all in school—minus Spencer—how is that going?  I can just picture Ian getting beat up for his lunch money XD  What are you taking?  How are you doing in your classes?  I want to know everything!_

_How is Spencer's job going?  Do you hate it horribly bad?  I couldn't imagine working…what is it that you do?  Did you finish high school?  The questions plague me…_

_How is living in the group home?  Must be…an interesting experience.  How many people live in the house with you?  Do you share rooms?  Do you absolutely hate it?  Please tell me Bryan hasn't hurt anyone .  _

_Is anything else new?  I want you to know I expect each of you to write me back, **before** Christmas!  I mean it!  Or I'll come and hunt you down myself._

Life here is really boring.  Really lonely too.  The kids in my neighborhood and school are really shallow.  They only see me as a member of the Bladebreakers, 'teammate of the great Kai and Rei'.  You don't know how badly I want to kill every girl that comes to me and asks me to set them up with Rei or Kai.  Gah, I mean what do I look like, a dating service??  They don't even seem to realize that Rei lives in a different country.  Stupid girls…no one sees me as who I am.  I hate it here.

_I love my uncle, truly I do, but he's never home.  So it's like having no family at all.  I might as well be an orphan. ;_;  Sorry, that was pretty insensitive of me… I guess its true that at least I have a family. _

School sux, its long, and boring, and I have a test tomorrow.  Chem.  Bleh.  Are any of you taking Chem?  I really hope Ian isn't…he doesn't need to know how to blow things up.  =D

_You know…I always wondered where you guys disappeared to after I was dragged off the roof.  You didn't come to the banquet…Mr. Dickenson said you didn't feel comfortable there…That's understandable…but you didn't even tell me.  You didn't say goodbye.  I looked for you, but you weren't around.  It was like you disappeared from the face of the planet.  That hurt you know.  _

_Well, I guess that can conclude my letter.  I want a letter back from you guys remember!  I wanna know how you are doing!  I'd call you…but I don't have your number.  So please, my address is on the envelope, please mail me back.  I miss you so much, and I worry about you every day._

_Bryan…I…well…I'm sure you know._

_Love lots,_

_Kit._"

With that she folded the paper, placed it in an envelope, sealed it and wrote her address on the front.  Tomorrow she would ask Mr. D to send it by airmail.  They should have it in two days.  Her mind felt considerably lighter.  She just hoped they were doing ok.

Liika dashed through the door to her house, her backpack swinging behind her.  It had been two and a half weeks since she gave the letter to Mr. Dickenson, who had assured her he would send it that very day.  Every day she ran home, anxious to see if they had written her back yet.  And everyday she was disappointed.  Didn't those stupid boys know how to use a pen and paper??

"Did it come??"  She cried, skidding to a stop in the kitchen doorway and obviously startling the maid who was preparing dinner within.

The maid blinked for a moment before smiling softly and nodding.  "It's on the counter."  She said, pointing to the neat pile of mail to Liika's right.  

The blue haired girl grinned and dove for the pile, immediately picking up the thickest envelope and looking at it.  Sure enough, her name was printed in neat English characters on the front.  The return address being a Zworykin Group home.  Giggling with excitement the blue haired girl said a quick thanks to the maid and dashed up the stairs and to her room.  She was barely through the door before she had ripped the seal off the envelope.

She was happy to find four separate letters, one from each of them.  Tala's was first.  Wriggling with anticipation she settled down on her double bed to read them.  

_"Dear Kit,_

_Imagine my surprise when I walk in the door after school and have a letter chucked at my head.  Imagine my even greater surprise when I find that its from a girl I had thought had forgotten us.  I'm glad you didn't._

Heh, I bet you spent an hour trying to copy out those Russian characters.  Especially with your horrible penmanship.  It was hard to make out, but Spencer, being the expert he is, decifered it for us.  Really, didn't you take handwriting lessons when you were little?"

Liika smiled, knowing he was just teasing her.  Though, her hand writing, whether in English or Japanese, _was_ horrible.

"_You sure ask a lot of questions.  Haven't you ever heard, curiosity killed the cat or something rediculous like that? _

_Yes, we are going to school.  School is monotonus and boring.  I'm taking political sciences and history.  The others can tell you what they're taking.  Though you'll be grieved to know that Ian is indeed taking Chemistry.  The world fears._

_Living in a group home is truly horrible.  There is this extremely bitchy girl—she reminded me of you at first—that keeps fawning over me.  She doesn't seem to get that I want nothing to do with her.  It's irritating to say the least.  _

_The four of us share a room, there are approximently twelve kids living here, most of them older teenagers like us.  For the most part we ignore them and go about our business.  Our foster parents are annoyingly touchy feely too.  They tried to get Bryan to open up, it was quite amusing to watch.  I'm sure you can guess what happened._

_I'm sorry to hear that you are unhappy.  I thought you would have been having a splended time back in Tokyo, it seems I was wrong.  Why those girls would want to date either of those fools is beyond me.  I mean Kai?  Ha.  _

_We were taken directly to our group home after we arrived back in Moscow.  We didn't see the point in hanging around in a place where it was obvious we weren't wanted.  You didn't seem to notice us when you were with your friends so we didn't bother to day goodbye. _

_That's it for me.  I've already written more than I told myself I was going to.  Better enjoy it wench._

_Sincerely,_

_Tala._

(PS. You're hair is still short right?  I hope so…you looked dreadful with long hair)"

She re-read the letter once more before putting it off to the side with a smile.  He sounded like he was doing well.  That was good.  She wouldn't have to worry so much then.  She moved on to the next letter.

"_Dear Liika,_

_It was nice to hear from you.  Things here are as normal as they can be.  The group home is as good as can be expected.  I'll only be here for another few months anyway._

_My job is alright.  I work as a translator for the Russian branch of the BBA.  Yes, I finished highschool._

_There's not much more to say since I read Tala's letter already and know he addressed most of your questions.  Like Tala, I'm sorry to hear of your misfortunes.  I'm sure things will look up for you._

_I wish you luck.  Have a good Christmas._

Spencer."

She was slightly disappointed at the length of his letter.  But it was classically Spencer.  Short and to the point, especially since he had read Tala's leader before writing his own.  That was pretty cheap.  She really hoped that the other two hadn't.

"Yo,

Well, well, well, look who finally decides to write, or contact us, or whatever.  You talk about us falling off the face of the planet, but the same could be said for you.  Four months and you didn't contact us.  Shame on you.

School blows bloody ass.  What a waste of fucking time.  Yeah, so I'm taking sciences.  I resent your comment about me learning to blow things up.  I'll have you know that I **already** knew how to blow shit up.  Chem. merely honed the skill.  I scare my teachers for fun.  Its delightfully entertaining.  Not as entertaining as watching you blush over Bryan, but it will do.  

Speaking of Bryan, I'm not going to miss this opportunity to bug you about him.  Or guilt you, which ever the case may be.  You'll be happy to know that he is almost unbeareable since you've been gone.  I bet you've been unbearable too, a real bitch.  I also bet that you only wrote us that letter as a disguise to mail him a letter.  I'm right aren't I??  I'm hurt Kit, surely I meant more to you than that!  

Moving on, our group home also blows.  Tala doesn't mind it, but the bloody touchy feely group time they make us go through twice a week makes me want to murder our foster parents. I mean 'group therapy time'?  What the fuck?  Apparently since we don't have parents or families we need psychological help from people just like us.  Oh yes, that makes sense.  Bryan did actually almost hurt someone, this stupid kid that kept bragging about having a girlfriend.  It was the most funny thing to watch.  After a week of listening to him, Bryan just started twitching, then at one of the 'therapy' sessions snapped and grabbed the kid by the neck and threatened to decapitate him if he didn't shut his trap.  It was soooo funny.  I couldn't stop laughing, nor could Tala.  Needless to say Bryan was put on clean up duty for a month and had to write a letter of appology to the kid. 

I really feel for you on the whole girl thing.  What retards.  I can't believe they don't see how fake those two bastards are.  Don't look at me like that, you know my opinion, I'm just stating it.  Specially Kai, what a prick.  Your uncle sounds like a dick too, leaving you alone all the time.  You should make good on your threat and come and hunt us down.  I'd pay to see that.

Blah blah, well this letter has dragged on.  I must have picked up your motor mouth disease, bleh.  Ya, take care of yourself and don't kill any of those girls.  But if you do, be sure to send me a tape. =)

Ian.

(PS.  I'll tell Bryan you loooooooveeeee him! Waha!)"

She blushed slightly.  Damn, it was just a letter and he still got her to blush.  That was a talent and a half!  She had to admit, he was good at it.  She missed them even more now.  Sighing, Liika picked up the last piece of paper, which could only be Bryan's letter.  This was the one she was most anticipating.  She wondered if he thought of her as much as she thought of him.

However when she turned her eyes down to read the letter she was surprised to find only a few words.  Her heart deflated.  What a guy.

"Ты сводишь меня с ума.  Ты нужна мне.

Bryan."

She stared at the sheet of paper, and the messily scrawled Russian that marred the paper.  What the hell?  How did he expect her to understand the words?  Liika grit her teeth in frustration, her mind turning over possible translating ideas.  The only person she knew that spoke and wrote Russian was Kai, but he was on the other side of the city.  Damn, she was desperate to find out what the words meant.  They were obviously important if he felt the need to write them in a language she couldn't understand.  They also had to be something he was having trouble expressing.  She bit her lip.  She had to find out!  But how?

That's when it hit her.  Her eyes fell on her scanner that sat innocently on the other side of the room.  She'd scan the letter, deleting Bryans name in MS Paint, then email it to Kai to translate.  What a perfect plan!  Smiling to herself, she slid off her bed and padded her way across the room.  She would find out what he wrote, if it was the last thing she did!

It was of course, three days before Kai emailed her back.  Three long days of waiting anxiously and checking her email every twenty minutes.  Stupid Kai, making her wait so long.  However, when the reply came, it was well worth the wait. 

"From: i_own_you420@hotmail.com

To: pretty_pixie_of_death@hotmail.com

Subject: Re: A little help?

Date: Thu, 18 Dec 2003 15:13:07

Literally: "You reduce me from the mind. You is necessary to me."

Translated properly: "You drive me crazy.  I need you."

I'm not even going to ask.  

Kai."

Liika stared at the screen for a good five minutes, reading the lines over and over again.  He…needed her.  So that was what he couldn't say in English, what was so important it had to be written in Russian.  She was stunned, surprised, flabbergasted!  To think he was capable of saying something like that was amazing.  

A blush spread over her cheeks like wild fire and her heart sped up.  It was as close to saying 'I love you' as he was likely to ever get.  A large grin broke on her face and she laughed happily, getting up and spinning around her room.

She needed to see him.  Needed to tell him she loved him, that she needed him as well.  That she thought of him all the time.  That he was the center of her world.  

Calming herself slightly, Liika picked up the portable phone and quickly dialed a number, knowing what she had to do.  

"Hello Mr. D?  This is Liika, I need another favour…"


	13. See me again for the first time

AN: Nice long chapter for you =P  I hope you all like it!

And for the reviewer that asked who Jade and Liika are… they are Ocs.. obviously -_-  This isn't the sequel to anything.. though I probably should write a prequel.. but its boorrring.. I started one way back in the day.  Its called 'Breaking at the Seams' its in my favourites section.  Go read it if it confuses you.

Why can't I laugh?

Why must I cry?

Everytime we say good-bye,

Why does it rain,

Here in my heart,

Everyday that we're apart,

Why can't it be,

Just you and me?

If she thought Russia in the spring was cold, she was dead wrong.  Nothing could have prepared her for the horribly atrocious onslaught of the Moscow winter.  

As soon as she stepped out of the airport doors she was treated to a wonderfully friged blast of subarctic wind that nearly sent her running back into the airport terminal.  God!  How did the people live in Moscow??  How did they live in Moscow?  For the love of God!  It was inhumane!

It didn't help that Liika only had on a vinyl jacket with a sweatshirt underneath.  Sure she had expected cold.  But 30 below?  Not bloody likely!

"Miss, I'm sorry to intrude, but you're looking to freeze to death dressed like that."  A voice spoke from beside her.

Liika blinked, shivering, and looked up into the kind blue eyes of a man in his early twenties.  He was smiling sympathetically, and gripping his warm parka around him.

Parka.  She'd kill for one of those!

"Apparently I am."  She bite back, not unkindly.  "I can't feel my face or my hands…or anything else for that matter."

The man chuckled.  "Well come one, I have a taxi waiting, would you like to share it with me?"

"Would I ever!"  She exclaimed, briefly questioning the wisdom of going off with a stranger.  However, she dismissed the thoughts because, after alll, they were riding in a public taxi, through a public place.  If he were to try anything, he'd have a difficult time of it.  She'd put her big mouth to good use.

After they were settled in the warm interior of a taxi the man signaled the taxi driver to go and they were off, navigating their way through busy Moscow traffic.

"So…"  Liika started, unable to take the silence.  It wasn't uncomfortable exactly, just…she liked to fill the quiet with noise.  It was her way.  "You're American?  You speak English flawlessly without an accent."

The man laughed, shaking his head.  "No, Canadian actually, and the American's would disagree about the accent thing.  My name Aaron, Aaron Low.  You have surprisingly little accent, for being from Japan and all."  He said, taking the hint that she wanted to fill the silence.

Liika blinked, tilting her head curiously.  How did he know where she was from?  She could have been American!  Or Canadian… "How do you know I'm from Japan?"

His grin was teasing as he threw her a wink.  "I know who you are is all.  I recognized you from the World Beyblading Tournament.  I follow the sport quite avidly actually, so you were easy to spot."

"Then I suppose you already know my name."  She asked.

"Yes, I do.  It's nice to meet you in person Liika.  You're a very good blader—from what I saw at your Olympia tournament battle."  Aaron said, smiling at her kindly.  "So what brings you to Russia?"

"Oh," she flushed, looking embarrassed for a moment.  "I'm here to visit someone."

He quirked an eyebrow.  "Then why didn't they pick you up at the airport?"

"He doesn't know I'm coming."

"Ahh…"  The smile broadened into a grin.  "A Christmas surprise then?"

She smiled back, her eyes softening.  "Something like that.  Where are you going?"

Aaron sighed softly.  "I guess you could say that I'm here to surprise someone too.  My best friend is a doctoral student at the Russian State University for the Humanities.  She's been here almost two years, I missed her, so I saved my money and hopped on a plane."  He explained.

Liika smiled.  "That's sweet.  I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Just then the driver turned around and said something to the both of them in Russian causing Liika to blink rapidly and frown.  It was just as confusing spoken as it was written, if not more so.

Aaron said something back in Russian and turned to her.  "The driver wants to know where you're going.  We've reached downtown, and he needs to know."

"You speak Russian??"  She demanded, her eyes wide.  He was pretty talented. 

He flushed and grinned.  "I did my masters in Russian History, and so was forced to to learn it.  Where are you going?"

Wow, his masters?  He must be older than she thought.  "Um…hold on."  She paused, reaching into her purse and pulling out the envelope the Demolition Boys' letters had been in.  "Um… I'm going to…the Zworykin Group Home…on um 537th."  She thanked the lord the streets were numbers and not names.

Aaron nodded and spoke to the driver who also nodded.  "He said we'd be there in a few moments."  Aaron said, leaning back against the back seat.

Liika sighed deeply, suddenly very apprehensive about being in Russia.  A thousand 'what ifs' ran through her head, building on the doubt and pessimistic thoughts that danced through her head.  What if…he didn't want her there?

Before she knew it the car had come to a stop against the curb in front of a large red brick building.  The driver turned around once more and said something, breaking Liika out of her thoughts.  She looked up, blinking.  Flashing a smile, she pulled out her purse to extract an amount of money—she didn't know how _much_ she should give him, but she just figured she'd give him a few bills of the Russian money Mr. D had given her and go with it.  However, before she could get the money out of her purse, a large, softly tanned hand rested on hers, causing Liika to look up questioningly.

Aaron smiled reassuringly and nodded at the door.  "Go on, I'll take care of the taxi.  I hope your boyfriend likes his surprise," he said removing his hand.

She blushed instantly and stuttered.  "How…he's not my boyfriend!"  She exclaimed looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Hmmhm," the handsome Canadian replied before reaching over her and opening the door.  

Liika had no choice but to exit the vehicle, accepting the duffle bag from the driver who had gotten out with out her noticing and retrieved it from the trunk.  It all happened in a matter of seconds and before she knew it she was watching the taxi drive away.

The cold slapped her in the face the instant she realized the taxi had driven away.  Shivering uncontrollably, Liika picked up the duffle bag beside her and turned around, scuttling towards the brick building behind her.  She knew it was the place she was looking for—she remembered the house number on the address.  Sucking a deep breath in—and making her lungs ache in the process—Liika scurried up the stairs, ringing the door bell eagerly.  Anything to get out of the cold.  And boy was it cold.

After a few moments—Liika was starting to doubt her ability to move—the door jerked open, revealing a somewhat pretty dark haired girl.  The girl scowled at Liika, eyeing her with extreme distaste before saying something snarkily in Russian.

Liika frowned in annoyance.  She didn't like the way the taller girl was eyeing her, nor did she like the tone of voice she had spoken in.  "Excuse me," Liika said, in crisp English, "I'm looking for Bryan Kaminov, is he home?"  She hoped the girl understood English.

The girl threw her head back and laughed, a cruel, shrill laugh, before returning her gaze to Liika.  "Why would _you_ be looking for _Bryan_?"  She sneered, staring down her nose.

Liika bristled, gritting her teeth.  At least she spoke English, though Liika didn't know whether to be thankful or not.  She wondered if this was the girl Tala had told her about in his letter.  "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I'm here to visit him."  She answered sharply, sneering back at the rude girl.

The girl snickered, her sneer growing.  "Visit him eh?  Haven't you heard?  Bryan doesn't _like_ girls!"

Liika suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and snap back that she knew first hand differently.  It also pissed her off that the bitchy girl had just called her man gay, especially when the thought of Bryan being attracted to other men was down right laughable.  "Look, is he home or not?  I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"No, unlike you apparently, he has school.  He doesn't get home until four… and that's when he decides to come home right after."  The girl said, crossing her arms against the cold.  "So then if you're done here, it _is_ cold out here!"

"Wait!"  Liika caught the door just as the girl was about to close it in her face.  "I guess that means Tala and Ian aren't home…what about Spencer?"

The girl's eyes darkened at the mention of the other three and Liika guessed most specifically at the mention of Tala.  She had her proof this was the girl Tala had written about, and she could see why Tala would want nothing to do with her.  Sure she was pretty enough—better looking than herself—but she was incredibly bitchy.

"He's at work.  Why don't you just go away and freeze to death in the street?  They wouldn't want to see you anyway.  Don't you know?  They don't like anyone but each other."  The girl snapped, moving to close the door again.

However this time it wasn't Liika who stopped her, but a voice in the background.  Liika thought she heard the name Melaniya, but she wasn't sure…she couldn't tell the difference between Russian words and names.

Suddenly an older woman appeared beside the dark haired girl.  She scolded the girl a bit more in Russian before gently pushing her out of the way and opening the door fully and looking down at Liika.  

"Hello, I'm sorry about Melaniya.  What can I do for you?"  The woman said, smiling welcomingly.

Liika felt better instantly.  The woman had a sort of effect on people that instantly picked up ones spirits.  She almost giggled out loud.  _She must be their foster mother…_She thought laughing in her head.  She could see why the woman would drive her boys up the wall.  "Yeah, I was looking for Bryan…but…Melaniya? said he was at school."

The woman nodded, her smile growing a fraction.  "Yes he is, you know our Bryan?"

"Er, yes…" Liika answered, shuddering as a particularly cold blast of wind hit the side of her.

"Oh!"  The older woman exclaimed, obviously noticing for the first time that Liika was freezing to death.  "You must be frozen dressed like that!  How terribly inconsiderate of me.  Come in, come in.  You can explain how you know Bryan and where you come from over a cup of hot tea!"  

Liika nodded gratefully and picked up her bag, shuffling in through the door past the kind woman.  Bending down, Liika quickly took off her shoes and placed them neatly next to the rest of the shoes and stood up straight again.  The woman had picked up her bag from beside her and was carrying it down the hallway, motioning for Liika to follow.

The home was beautiful, obviously older, but still very nice.  The carpets were soft and padded, and the walls decorated with soft colored wallpaper.  It was nice, and Liika could tell that the two foster parents had money.  The boys were well off here—despite the group therapy time they seemed to despise so much.

"Just have a seat in here well I go fetch some tea ok?"  The woman's voice broke into Liika's study of the house and she realized they were in the living room.  Liika nodded and sat down, wondering slightly how all the people she had met spoke English.  However, she really could do nothing but twiddle her thumbs until the foster mother came back with the tea.

She didn't have to wait long, within minutes the woman came back in the room, carrying a tray of tea accessories and cookies.  Liika drooled at the sight of the cookies.  She loved cookies, no matter what kind.  

The woman chuckled, catching Liika's expression at the sight of the cookies.  "They're Bryan's favourites, I figured you might like them too," she said, filling a tea cup with tea.  "Cream or sugar?"

Liika grinned at the woman.  "Both please, lots of sugar."  She liked this woman already.

The woman chuckled again, adding liberal amounts of both cream and sugar to Liika's tea before handing the cup, and several cookies, over to the blue haired girl.  It was then that she remembered that she had forgotten to introduce herself.  Blushing slightly, the woman reached over head hand and said, "How terribly rude of me!  I'm Sashenka Zworykin."

"Liika Tomoda."  Liika replied, shaking the kind woman's hand.  "The tea is excellent, thank you."

Sashenka smiled, sipping her own tea.  "You looked half frozen, I figured you could use a good warming.  So, where do you come from?  Surely not around here?"

Liika shook her head, wrapping her half frozen fingers around the mug.  "No, I'm from Japan, I flew in oh about… two hours ago."

"Really?"  Sashenka's eyes widened a bit.  "You flew all the way from Japan just to see Bryan?  How do you know him?"

The blue haired girl flushed, smiling through her blush.  "Yeah…I spent six months with the four of them during the spring and summer at a training camp my beyblade team sponsor thought up.  He actually doesn't know I'm here…none of them do.  It's sorta a surprise.  You see I got their letters yesterday… and well…" She trailed off, her blush intensifying.

The older woman merely smiled, however, and didn't pry.  Her smile was secretive, as if she knew something Liika didn't.  "You must be the girl I hear snippets about." She stated softly, setting her tea down.  "Not much mind you, as getting anything out of those four is rather difficult."

Liika's blush darkened even more.  They talked about her…?  Her insides turned warm and fuzzy.  

"…Bryan is the most difficult of the four of them.  Sometimes I worry about him"

Liika blinked, coming back to the present to hear the last few sentences of Sashenka's speech.  "Yeah," Liika put in, smiling fondly.  "I used to worry about him too, sometimes I still do.  Then there are the times when I want to bash him over the head for being a stubborn jackass."

Sashenka chuckled.  "You must care a great deal about him to fly all the way to Russia just to see him."  She said, watching Liika over the rim of her tea mug.  She chuckled to herself again when the blue haired girl once again blushed to her roots and attempted to hide behind her mug.

"Aa…I do."

"That's good!  Bryan needs someone to care about him I think, someone that can break down those thick walls he's built around himself.  And I think that you might just be strong willed enough to do it."  Sashenka stated firmly, grinning at Liika.

Liika stared at the older woman.  Was she giving her blessings on…dating or being with Bryan??  A giggle bubbled up in Liika's throat at the prospect of Bryan needing someone's permission to anything.  He'd throw a fit.

"Thanks…" Liika said, biting back a smile.

"Well then!"  Sashenka exclaimed, setting down her mug on the tray.  "You can stay in their room until they get home from school, I'm sure they wont mind, though they don't like anyone else entering their room.  I'm sure they would make an exception for you."  She winked at Liika.  "Grab a couple of the cookies and we'll head up."

Liika did just that, she grabbed a few of the yummy rainbow chocolate chip cookies and dashed after the older woman, who had grabbed her duffle bag and was heading up the stairs that were situated in one corner of the living room.

They quickly reached the top and traveled down the hallway a bit before heading up another set of stairs.  Sashenka explained briefly that their home was four floors and that the boys lived on the top floor.  So after climbing yet another set of stairs, the two reached the fourth floor.  Liika, being Liika wasn't really paying attention and tripped over a box that seemed to be resting outside the door that the foster mother had motioned as theirs.

"Oww…" She moaned, picking herself up off the ground.

"Oh dear!"  Sashenka exclaimed, leaning down to help Liika up.  "I'm sorry about that.  The boys don't seem too keen on Christmas.  That's a box of decorations I bought for their room, but they don't seem to want them.  I was going to take them back downstairs, but I just hadn't had the chance."

"Oh that's ok.  Tala always told me I was a bit of a klutz anyway."  Liika smiled dusting herself off. It was a good thing she finished off the cookies on the way up…or else that would not have been pretty and she would have felt _really_ bad about getting mashed cookies all over Bryan's foster mother's nice carpet.  "Say…" Liika paused, contemplating as a wicked idea came to mind.  "Do you mind if I take the box in with me?  Two of them are in need of a little…pay back for things they did during the summer."

Sashenka laughed and nodded.  "Of course!  A little holiday spirit will do them good.  Let me guess, Ian and Tala?"

"You got it!"

The woman sighed fondly, opening the door to the room and leading the way in.  "Yes, I am quite familiar with those two's pranking ways.  Some of the other children have been on the receiving end."  
She could just bet they have.  Liika shook her head, stepping into the room.  When she looked around she wasn't surprised to see stark bare walls, four beds—only three of which were made—four desks and four dressers.  The room was crowded, but homey, however, it was all very sterile…the four boys obviously didn't believe in decorating.  She could tell which corner of the room was Ian's, however, as the desk was covered in papers and mess and the bed was unmade.

"I've tried to get them to decorate even just a bit, or to personalize the room, but they always refuse."  Sashenka sighed.  "Sometimes I wonder what to do with those boys."

Liika laughed out right at this.  "I know exactly how you feel."

The two women laughed for a few moments before Sashenka sobered to a smile and patted Liika on the shoulder.  "Get comfortable, it's only about 11 am here, so you have some hours before they get home.  I'll be downstairs if you need anything, and there is a bathroom across the hall.  Have fun!"  She said before striding out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Liika smiled, looking around the room once more, wondering where to start.  Opening the box of decorations, her smile turned into a grin.  This was going to be so much fun!

_Like the stars in the sky,_

_You still keep on shining down you're light on me,_

_But out of reach,_

_And I know that in time,_

_You will come back to your senses, _

_See the signs,_

_And change your mind,_

"God damn, I think one day I'm just going to flip out and say to hell with school."  Ian grumbled, leading the way up the steps and into the house they called 'home'.  "At least we don't have to go for two whole weeks.  Christmas is at least good for one thing."

Tala snickered behind him, holding the door open for Bryan before closing it firmly behind them.  "Just think Ian, you have a year and a half left!"

The short boy groaned, kicking his shoes in the general direction of the pile.  "Don't remind me!  A whole 'nother year of that and I might just kill someone."

"Hey, at least you'll have learned to do it in such away that no one can trace it back to you."  Tala put in.

"Good point."

Bryan said nothing, and just shoved past his two friends.  He was not in the mood to chitchat, not that he ever was, but that day had just made his normally bad mood even worse.  It wasn't that anything had gone _wrong_ for him per say, it was just that he had been getting progressively worse since _her_ letter came.  Everyone noticed it too, but they said nothing.  Bryan was already volatile, he didn't need any thing else to stir him up.

Her letter had just reminded him of how much he missed her—even if he didn't want to admit it.  It also reminded him of the fact that her stupid friends had pulled her away from them without even a thought to them.  Just another reason to hate them.  Her letter had also brought disturbing news.  She wasn't happy, and she was alone.  That bothered him for some reason, and angered him that her team would leave her alone like that.  He knew for a fact that Kai was in the same city, so why didn't he see her?  Didn't he see that she was a social type?  That she needed to be around people that cared?  Hn.  And they said he was cold.

"Ahh you're home boys!  Did you have a good day?"  The chirping voice of their foster mother cut off any discussion as she blocked the end of the hallway.

The three boys shrugged, muttering something about school being long and boring.  Tala noticed however, that their foster mother had a strange secretive smile on her face…like she knew something they didn't.  He narrowed his eyes slightly.  What was she up to?

"Did something happen today?"  Tala asked suddenly, catching the attention of his two teammates.

Sashenka merely shook her head, and turned around.  "No, nothing out of the ordinary.  Go up and put your bags away, then come downstairs, there's a snack waiting in the kitchen."

"Is it just me…or did she seem to be hiding something?"  Ian asked, caulking an eyebrow at his foster mother's back.

"That is precisely what I was wondering."  Tala murmured shrugging.  "Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later.  You know that woman can't keep a secret to save her life."

Bryan was already half way up the first set of stairs by the time the other two reached the bottom.  Ian stared sourly at the large back in front of him.  Leaning to the side a bit he whispered to Tala.  "Do you think he'll ever stop being so…love struck…moody…_bitchy_?"  

Tala snickered quietly, glancing up at his pale haired teammate.  "I doubt it.  At least not until he either gets over her, or screws her senseless…"

"Wouldn't that make it worse…the screwing her I mean?"

"Point taken."

As the reached the top of the stairs they realized that Bryan had heard everything they said and was waiting for them in the hallway.  As soon as they reached him, each got a solid punch in the shoulder before the burly boy turned and stalked down the hall, towards the second set of stairs.

Both boys rubbed their arms and scowled.  Bryan was really starting to piss them off!  Tala glared.  Bryan was getting so moody that even _he_ couldn't stand him anymore!  And they were best friends!  It was bloody ridiculous.  He was starting to think of writing the little wench and telling her to get her tiny ass to Russia and fast if she wanted to see her beloved Bryan again, lest he himself kill him.

"Bastard…" Ian grumbled, shifting his backpack on his back and glaring.  "Hey Bryan, just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you can take it out on us!"  Ian called after Bryan.

Bryan merely paused in his ascent of the stairs and made a rude gesture over his shoulder, earning the simultaneous rolling of eyes from Ian and Tala.  Bryan wasn't even going to give his teammates the time of day.  They were irritating, and they took joy in annoying him about the wench.  They knew it upset him to mention her, but they did so continuously.  They deserved any pain they got.

Ian and Tala continued to snicker between themselves as they traveled the rest of the way to their top floor bedroom.  When they reached the floor and went to enter their room, they found Bryan frozen in the door, staring with wide eyes into the room.  They threw perplexed looks at each other and shoved Bryan out of the way to look into the room themselves.

The sight that greeted them startled the both of them.  Christmas lights were intertwined with sparkly garlands and were strung around the top edge of all four walls.  Wire garland was wrapped around many of the legs and posts of the furniture in the room, and various Christmas themed images were posted everywhere on the walls.  It was frightening.

"Holy Mother of God…" Ian muttered, his eyes widening dramatically.  "Our room has been attacked by that big fat man's cronies."

"Elves Ian, Santa's _elves_.  And actually, I believe the fault lies in a troublesome little blue pixy rather than elves."  Tala smirked, his turquoise running over the lump on Bryan's bed, and the blue head that was lying on the pillows.

"Ehh??"  Ian exclaimed, whipping his gaze towards where Tala was staring.  His eyes fell on the sleeping Liika and his face broke out in a large grin.  "Well what do you know, she actually took my advice."

"This must be what Sashenka was so 'mysterious' about.  She must have let her in earlier."

All of a sudden both boys were shoved out of the way and Bryan shouldered his way into the room, his eyes glaring around the room until they fell on the body on his bed.__

Ian could barely contain his snickers as he watched Bryan stare at the girl blankly, obviously not really believing the fact that she was there.  Mentally he cheered.  No more Bryan mood swings!  No more angry silence, no more glares.  No more waiting after school for Bryan to get out of detention.  He just hoped she'd stay.

"Come on Ian," Tala ordered, throwing his bag into the room and catching the shorter teen by the arm.  "We have to go get our snack."

"But-"

"_Now._"  There was no missing the command in the captain's voice.

Ian grumbled under his breath.  Why did he always have to miss the _good_ shows huh?  It wasn't fair!

"You don't want to be there anyway…they're probably just going to make out incessantly, shoving their tongues down each others throats.  Now do you _really_ want to see that?" Tala asked, closing the door tightly behind them.

Ian made a face of disgust, adding a mock shudder for effect.  "Good point."

"Come on, I'm hungry."

_I try to look the other way,_

_And keep my heart on hold, _

_But every time I'm close to you,_

I lose my self-control 

Bryan continued to stare at the small body that was huddled amidst the quilts on his bed.  He really couldn't believe she was there…what was she doing there anyway?  Wasn't she supposed to in school…in Japan, with her uncle being unhappy?  His eyebrows furrowed.  

He wasn't going to complain of course.  Having her there was a blessing.  He had missed her so badly—not that he was going to admit that to her or anyone else—but he did.  What he had written in that letter was true.  He needed her, far more than he would have liked, and far more than he expected.  Without her presence he reverted back to his old self.  Emotionless and angry, snapping and lashing out at the world.  No one got near him, and that was the way it would stay.  If he let them in they would just be taken away from him…like she was.  He hated her team even more now.

It was the reason why he had nearly broken that stupid kid who bragged about his girlfriend's neck.  Hearing him talk about his girl made Bryan think about his Kit, and that in turn pissed Bryan off.  Knowing that fucking old man and that brat pack of goodie goodies took what was his away from him incited a rage in him that he had never felt before.  A rage that surpassed even being beaten by that girly sissy boy cat thing.  But here she was…in his bed…waiting for him.

And he didn't have any clue how to react.

He was numb…partially elated, partially angry and partially something in the middle that was neither happy nor sad.  He was just…him.  How could he face her if he couldn't face himself?

"Mm…Bryan…"

Her quiet plea like moan broke his thought pattern and drew his attention back to his bed.  She was tossing in her sleep, moaning and crying his name.  She was dreaming of him…and it didn't sound very happy.

"Don't…take him…away…"

His blue eyes hardened into shards of ice at the small plea.  In only a few steps he was beside the bed, his hand already brushing away strands of hair from her troubled face.  His fingers tingled at the contact.  How he had missed her…damn her.

His touch had apparently been all that was needed to wake her from her fitful sleep as, as soon as they brushed the side of her cheek, her turquoise eyes fluttered open, still glazed heavily with sleep.

"Wh-what…?" She moaned sleepily, blinking rapidly to try to rid herself of the last dredges of sleep that clung to her eyelashes.

Bryan said nothing, merely moving his fingers across her jaw and over her lips as he stared at her.

Liika became fully awake when the pleasant, heavy feeling of his fingers on her lips registered in her brain.  Blinking some more her eyes shifted to find the source of the weight and widened in surprise when they met the icy depths of Bryan's eyes.

As soon as turquoise clashed with blue, the turquoise lit up like the Christmas lights that hung from the walls around the room.  Instantly Liika was out from under the quilt and on her feet, tripping as her feet got caught in the heavy blankets.  She fell forward, paying no mind and threw her arms around his neck, laughing gleefully as she did so.

Bryan was forced to grasp her hips firmly to steady her.  He blinked in surprise before his eyebrows furrowed.  He hadn't expected that.  The look in her eyes when she realized it was him…it was if…as if…hell he didn't know what it was as if!  It almost looked like he was the most precious thing in the world to her and that she had been waiting all her life to see him

Did he really mean that much to her??

Bryan's thoughts surged and spun in turmoil and confusion.  Unknown emotions crashed over him and he felt as if he was spiraling into oblivion.  He felt helpless.  Part of him screamed to fight it…to fight the emotional void she was pulling him into, and part of him told him to run with it.  Everything she made him feel…everything she made him _want_ went against the very core of his training, training he had spent his entire life completing.  But…

She made him want it so badly.

For once in his life he felt loved (he assumed it was love as he couldn't remember anything like it and he had heard rumors), and he felt needed.  This little blue haired wench…so small and fragile…she needed him, needed his protection, his guidance, lets she be hurt or led down the wrong path.

By her loser team for example.

But more than that, he needed her.  It was something that scared the shit out of him and angered him at the same time.  He had never needed anything, never wanted anything so bad as he did her.  He knew she felt the same so that wasn't the problem.  The problem was his training, his inner voice, was screaming at him to stop.  To send her home and never see her again.  Could he do it?  Could he destroy the one thing that had ever made him even remotely happy?

It was only when soft lips brushed his that the answer became abundantly clear.

He couldn't.

He couldn't do it.  Or rather more precisely he _wouldn't_ do it.  A sudden wave of possessiveness washed over him and he found his grip tightening on her hips.  Why the hell should he give her up?  Why?  So that she could go and be claimed by one of those fools she called friends?  By that…_American_?

Not bloody likely.

It was in that instant that he decided to say screw it to his training.  His desires and wants were more important than anything _Boris_ had ever taught him.  Fucking Boris.  He had a hold on him even _after_ they had escaped him.

"Ne…aren't you at all happy to see me Bryan?"

Bryan realized that she had ceased kissing him and was staring at him with eyes reflecting disappointment and sadness.  Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips pulled down into a frown.  

Staring at her for a few moments, he let his eyes sweep over her face, drinking her somewhat plain features.  She wasn't beautiful…but she wasn't ugly, hell she wasn't even close.  'Cute' was the closest thing he could describe her as, and that worked just fine for him.  Gorgeous women just attracted trouble, and too much attention.  Bryan was possessive to a fault.  He'd break someone's face if they looked at what was his in the wrong way.

"Bryan?"  

Liika could feel her heart deflating.  He was scowling now, his hands gripping her hips tighter.  She had thought for sure he would have been happy to see her…but he was _scowling_.  She didn't really expect much in the way of greetings, but geez.  He hadn't returned her hug, nor her kiss.  What the hell was wrong with him??

However, just as she opened her mouth to question him further he let out a feral growl and crushed his lips against hers, cutting off the her words before they were formed.  His tongue pried her lips open and stormed her mouth, darting everywhere and anywhere.  To further instill his upper hand he sent them both crashing onto the bed, him on top, making sure not to crush her.

Bryan was losing himself, drowning in the endless sea of want that surged up in his chest.  Her taste had changed very little in the four months since he had last kissed her.  The only difference was now the taste of candy canes and Christmas mingled with the fundamental taste of her that drove him insane.

Liika moaned against his lips, straining against his wandering hands.  Apparently she had been too quick to assume that he hadn't been glad to see her.  He so obviously was, if his hot demanding kisses were of any indication.  He was more than glad to see her.

When he pulled away slightly to give them both a chance to breathe, Liika opened her eyes stared up into his half-lidded blue orbs that were watching her while he panted and caught his breath.  One of her hands played idly with the lilac hair that brushed the back of his neck, twirling it around her narrow fingers.

"I missed you," she said softly, bringing her other hand off his shoulder to run down his jaw.

He grunted, leaning into her hand slightly.  He wasn't going to tell her that he missed her too.  She'd just have to guess.

"Kiss me again."

He had no trouble obliging and fit his lips over her once more, this time setting a softer, slower pace that made her toes curl.  He really was amazing.

"Ah gross!  Tala did you _really_ have to make me walk in here first??"  

Bryan growled low in his throat, snapping his eyes open and towards the door where Ian stood shielding his eyes.  Slowly his lips left Liika's and he glowered threateningly at the two boys that just entered the room, snacks in hand.

"Get out."

Ian shuddered, walking further into the room, avoiding looking at the pair on the bed.  He hadn't even _wanted_ to come back into the room, but Sashenka had _demanded_ the pair come downstairs for group therapy time.  He was going to have nightmares for _weeks_.

"We'd love to, trust us," Tala said, throwing an amused glance at his teammate and what appeared to be his girlfriend.  "We tried to knock, but you weren't answering, it's not our fault.  Sashenka wants you both downstairs for group therapy time."  He said the last part with a roll of his turquoise eyes as he took a bite of his sandwich.  "That and she thinks you both need to eat.  Apparently she has no sense of 'couple reacquainting time'."

Bryan growled again, sneering in annoyance.  Damn it…stupid woman was going to drive him to killing her one day.  If she wasn't so goddamn nice and fed and clothed him…

Liika stayed silent, her face glowing in embarrassment.  It only grew worse when Tala caught her eye, and wiggled his eyebrows up and down, winking.  And when he mouthed 'have fun?'  She wanted to die.  

How was it that he always did that to her?

Before she knew it Bryan had stolen one last kiss and pulled himself off the bed.  He strode across the room and gave Ian a solid smack across the head, earning a low "Ow, hey!" and then moved to his dresser, rifling through the drawers to find a new shirt to replace his uniform top.

"You better fix yourself, or everyone downstairs is going to know you just had a roll in the hay with the most feared guy in this household."  Tala stated looking at Liika and casually taking a bite of his sandwich.

Liika blinked as she sat up then looked down and promptly turned scarlet.  Her shirt was pushed up to the point where the bottom of her black bra showed.  Hastily she gripped the hem of her shirt and yanked it down, glaring at Tala.  "Bloody pervert…" she muttered, reaching up to pat down her hair.

"Hey you were the one displaying."  Tala countered shrugging.

Bryan, by then, had changed his white uniform dress shirt and jacket to a tighter grungy looking t-shirt and casually walked by Tala, slapping him upside the head as well.

Tala choked, coughing violently.  After he stopped her glared hotly at his pale haired teammate.  "You know, one day I'm going to have to kick your ass.  You're possessiveness makes me sick."

Bryan shrugged, smirking.  He then looked towards the bed and raised a pale eyebrow.  Liika got the message and grinned, hopping to her feet and all but skipping over to his side.  Taking his hand in hers and threading their fingers together, she leaned her head against his arm.  "Try not to look so excited ok?"

"Hn."  He grunted, looking down at her.  A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips.  _Mine._

"Ugh.  Would you two just get moving?  I think I'm going to throw up."

"Me too!"

Liika looked behind her and stuck her tongue out at the two boys.  They were so immature.


	14. Ian doesn't like elves but Bryan likes L...

AN: Well this is it: The End ;)  Cept for the two epilogues.. heh just in time for christmas! as this is the christmas chapter.  I can't update while I'm at home beyond this chapter because my parents comp doesnt  have word =(  So alas we're stuck with out updates.  I hope you guys like this chapter =D

Thanks to all the reviewers =)

Almost everyone in the house was already stationed in what Liika assumed was their 'regular' spots by the time they got downstairs, though most of them were still milling around and were not yet seated.  Liika followed Bryan, behind Tala and Ian, her hand still firmly clenched in his.  It almost seemed as if his grip tightened the closer they got to the group.  Ok, so he was a tad bit on the jealous side.  She could deal with that.

"Ah, there you are!  Bryan, bring Liika over here, I want to introduce her to everyone," Sashenka called from the opposite side of the room.

If at all possible Bryan's scowl got darker and his eyebrow twitched.  Bloody hell, he didn't _want everyone else to know her.  She was his!_

Liika caught the dark scowl and sighed, squeezing his hand.  When he looked down and over his shoulder at her she smiled at him, her eyes filled with a slight reproval.  Then, with one more squeeze on his hand she dropped it and stepped around him, peeking between Ian and Tala and smiling at Sashenka shyly.

Sashenka smiled back, motioning for everyone to quiet down.  "Ok you guys, before we start-we're still waiting on Dominic and Spencer-I want you all to meet our guest, who will be staying with us for a couple of weeks during the holidays.  Tala or Ian, would one of you like to introduce us to your friend?  Or maybe Bryan?"

Tala and Ian glanced at the girl beside them, smirks crawling over their faces.  Liika blinked in confusion as they were speaking in Russian and she didn't understand a word of it.  Damn language barriers.

"Well," Tala started, knowing that Bryan wasn't going to say anything, as he placed a hand on the top of Liika's head.  The aforementioned boy merely huffed and eyed the petit blue haired girl.  "Where to start?  This is Liika Tomoda.  She's a Japanese beyblader.  She has a big mouth and a short temper.  She doesn't speak Russian, so don't even try.  If you want to talk to her, speak English, I know you all can."  Tala stated shortly.  "Oh and if you fuck with her, you fuck with us."

"Tala!"  Sashenka scolded gently, frowning at the red head.

Tala shrugged.  He didn't like the majority of the people in his group home.  He liked his foster parents and that was pretty much it.  The rest of the eight teenagers could rot in hell for all he cared.

The other occupants in the group home stared at the girl that was surrounded by the outcasts in their household.  They were surprised.  They had figured that no one could ever like, let alone get close to, the four anti-social, mean tempered teenagers, that's why they didn't even try.  They didn't like them, and the feeling was reciprocated-with one or two exceptions.  Everyone got along mostly because they respected Sashenka and Dominic, their foster parents.  And so it was basically out of respect for the parents that they greeted their enemy's friend cordially.  After all, if she was friends with them, she had to be just as bitchy and asshole like as they were.

"It's nice to meet you."  One slightly younger boy spoke out shyly in heavily accented English, his shaggy turquoise hair shading his blue eyes.

Liika smiled kindly back, speaking brightly.  "It's nice to meet you too.  All of you."  She wondered what Tala had said to them that made them all look so weary of her.  Their eyes were filled with distrust and they were eyeing her as if she was the enemy.

The bright greeting caught the group off guard and it showed when they blinked rapidly and threw each other confused looks, low murmurs in Russian followed.  Liika frowned, tilting her head and leaning over to Ian.  

"Hey, did I say something wrong?"  She asked.

Ian raised an eyebrow and smirked, snorting.  "No, they just find it odd that you're nothing like us.  I'm assuming they expected you to be a carbon copy of our lack of social mannerisms."

"Is that what their whispering about?"

"Pretty much."

Liika threw him a look.  "Wow, you guys are popular around here." She stated teasingly, elbowing him in the side.

He nudged her back, smirking.  "We try.  I think beating a couple of them up helped."

"You beat them up???"

"Uh, Liika is it?" 

The group had dispersed to chat in little groups around the living room, leaving the Demolition Boys and Liika alone, though they watched the interactions out of the corner of their eyes.  Tala's turquoise gaze immediately to the girl that approached them, narrowing in suspicion.  "What do you want Melaniya?" He snapped.

The dark haired girl pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at Tala.  It was all Liika could do not to burst out laughing, Ian however, didn't stop himself and snickered quietly earning a glare from the girl.  "I was just wondering if Liika would like to come help me bring in the trays of snacks for the session.  I was hoping to get to know her better."  Melaniya said sweetly.

At this Ian's snickers turned into outright laughter.  It was priceless!  It was sooo transparent that the girl was trying to use their Kit to get close to Tala.  Haha!  

Tala looked at the dark haired Russian girl with something akin to amusement.  Did she really think they would fall for that?  

Bryan meanwhile gave Melaniya his best death glare and slipped his hand around Liika's waist, an action that was not missed by the other girl.  Bryan liked this wench the least out of all the wenches he had ever met.  She was conniving and slimy, she could have been Boris' daughter.

"Drop dead midget!"  Melaniya hissed in Russian, sneering at Ian who smirked back.

Liika didn't miss the tone of the voices that were speaking rapidly around her.  Even if she couldn't understand what they were saying, she could grasp the fact that the girl was wheedling her friends, a fact that didn't overly surprise her, given that she had had experience with the girl before.  "What did she say?"  Liika whispered to Tala, tugging on his uniform shirt.

Tala arched an eyebrow down at her.  "She said she wanted to get to know you better," he said lightly smug enjoyment reflecting in his voice, "She also told Ian to drop dead."

Liika's eyebrow shot up and she glanced ahead at the girl that was watching her with eyes of a predator.  Oh she just bet the girl wanted to get to know her better.  The girl was practically green with jealousy.

"Sure, I'll help."

The shrugged reply caught everyone one around her by surprised.  Ian blinked at her, looking skeptical.  "You will?"

Liika shrugged again, stepping away from Bryan.  "Sure."

"No you wont."

The blue haired girl craned her neck and stared up at her scowling boyfriend.  He stared back at her with icy, firm eyes.  "Yes, I am.  I'll be right back."  With that Liika nodded at the dark haired girl and both girls disappeared into the kitchen.

"What do you wanna bet there's a scrap in the next five minutes?"

"You think you're pretty clever don't you?"

Liika blinked, staring at Melaniya as the girl glared at her, her hands perched on her flaring hips.  "Excuse me?" She replied in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me," the dark haired Russian snapped, eyes narrowing even further.  "You know exactly what I'm talking about.  Coming here and flirting with _my_ man!"

Liika gaped, trying to comprehend just what she was being accused of.  Flirting…?  With…_her_ man?  What the hell??  She assumed the girl was talking about Tala, which would make the accusation even more ridiculous.  Not only was Tala _not the stupid girl's man-he didn't even like her-but Liika was __not flirting with him!  Of all the stupid, absurd things… "You're…retarded."  Was all she could come up with to say._

Melaniya's face turned a mottled purple and she screeched quietly, trying to restrain herself from hitting the Japanese girl.  "How dare you!"

"No, how dare _you_."  Liika hissed back, glowering.  "_You_ accused _me_, not the other way around!  You're retarded if you think I was flirting with Tala when I'm _with_ Bryan!  Not to mention the fact that Tala is _not_ your man, he doesn't even like you!"

She sputtered indignantly, slowly comprehending Liika's words.  She chose to ignore the fact about Tala not being her man and him not liking her.  After all, it _couldn't_ be true!  Who wouldn't fall for her grace, beauty and charm?  After a few moments of silent glaring, Melaniya snorted daintily and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  "_With Bryan you say?  I sincerely doubt it, I thought I told you, Bryan doesn't __like girls."_

Liika felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.  The girl had insulted Bryan before…and gotten away with it.  She wouldn't again.  "I let it go before because I thought you were just kidding, but this time, I'm not.  Bryan does _like_ girls, and I happen to know first hand."

"Oh really?" A smirk spread over the red-tinted lips.

"Yes really.  Are you doubting my word?"

"As a matter of fact I am.  I dare you to prove me wrong."

Liika snorted, and would have tossed her hair had it been long enough.  "Fine then!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes.  "Prepare to be proved wrong!"

"After you," Melaniya sneered mockingly, waving at the kitchen door.

Liika strode past her, a determined glint in her eyes.  So the Russian bitch wanted proof that her boyfriend wasn't gay?  She'd show her proof!  Stopping just inside the room, Liika ran her eyes over the group of people, searching for the familiar lilac hair that belonged to her grumpy boyfriend.  _Ahh, bingo_.  She thought, catching sight of him on the other side of the room.

He was leaned up against the wall, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up against his chest and his eyes closed.  Tala was beside him and Ian beside Tala.  Spencer had shown up in the mean time and was perched on a chair on Bryan's other side.  

She closed her eyes, apologizing silently to him for the embarrassment she was about to cause.  Liika never backed down from a dare, never.  Her cheeks flooded with red as she opened her eyes and stalked determinedly across the room.  Here goes nothing!

She reached him in seconds, ignoring the curious looks Ian and Tala shot her, as well as the nod from Spencer.  Gulping she lowered herself to her knees and scooted forward, stationing herself between his knees.  Bryan's eyes cracked open and one of his pale eyebrows rose as he studied her flushed face.  What was she doing?  He had a vague sense of dejavu, hadn't they been in this position before?

His suspicions were confirmed when her small hands cupped his jaw gently and guided his face to hers, joining their lips in one swift motion.  Hmm…she was brave, kissing him like this in a room full of people.  He was even more surprised when her tongue ran along his bottom lip seductively.  Hm.  _Really brave.  He wondered what the bitch said to her that would give her the courage to make out with him in a room with his foster siblings…all of which were terrified of him. _

Bryan opened his mouth under hers, and growled in the back of his throat, his hands descending from their perch on his knees to circle her hips.

"Ugh!  Ok, you've proved your point!  Stop it before I throw up!"

Liika grinned against Bryan's lips and gave him one last kiss before twisting in his arms and sticking out her tongue at the taller girl who was watching from a few meters away, a disgusted look on her face.  "Never mess with me, I _know_ my boys!"

Melaniya growled before stomping away, back into the kitchen, her face bright red.  Liika chuckled, her own face tinged pink.  She tried to ignore the amazed stares that were now directed at her.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?"  Tala inquired, tilting his head toward Liika.

"Well, other than wanting to kiss my incredibly sexy boyfriend and astonishing all your foster siblings," Liika paused in her slightly sarcastic reply, throwing Ian a glare as he mock gagged on his finger.  "That hag of a girl that's obsessed with you inferred that Bryan was gay and dared me to prove her wrong.  It pissed me off, so I did."

A smirk curled Tala's lips.  "It appeared to have worked too…Maybe now she'll leave us alone.  Hm, you could be useful to have around here."

"Yeah even with your disgusting public displays of affection!"  Ian followed.  "Bryan, how do you even stand it?   The sap would destroy me!"

Bryan grunted, closing his eyes.  Part of him was proud of his little wench.  She had mustered up the courage to do something just to embarrass some stupid bitch.  Part of him was annoyed that she used him to do it and the last part of him wanted to snap the bitch in half for calling him gay.  Hn.  Gay indeed.

As for the whole 'sap' issue, she _was_ a bit affectionate in public for his liking-not that they had had much experience in public to judge-but she seemed like the type.  However, it wasn't like he actually had to _do anything, nor was it horribly unpleasant.  As long as she was fine with it being one sided he was happy.  Besides, it had certain _advantages_ for him as well._

"Hey Sashenka!  How come _Bryan gets to bring his girlfriend to group time and I don't?"  A lanky teen with spiked brown hair whined suddenly._

Sashenka, who had been out of the room at the time of the kiss, merely raised an eyebrow elegantly and clicked her tongue.  "Because Alex, Liika is a guest in this house, your girlfriend has a home of her own."

"What??  You mean she's staying here?  Where the hell is she going to sleep?"  There were no spare beds in the house and couch was seriously uncomfortable, all knew this.

Ian answered before Sashenka could have a chance.  "We spent six months together in the Siberian wilderness-alone.  Where the hell do you think she's going to sleep dumbass?"

"Ian!"  Sashenka scolded sharply, letting it be known that she would tolerate no name calling in her house.

"Bleh."

The boy named Alex looked as if he was about to explode.  "You mean…_he_ gets to have his girlfriend sleep in his room, but I don't?  What the hell??"

"Alex, that's enough," Sashenka commanded shortly, sending a look at the brunette.  "They are older than you, and besides, Spencer-who will be a legal adult in a month-will be there to chaperone them.  Isn't that right Spencer?"

The blond looked amused for a moment before nodding.  "Yes."

The brunette boy shot Bryan a dark look and looked away, jamming his arms over his chest.  Liika tilted her head and looked up behind her.  "I'm guessing that's the kid that you strangled?"

Bryan's lips twitched.  "Apparently not hard enough."

She giggled, leaning back against his chest and snuggling in his arms.  "Or maybe too hard."  She was happy, and he was warm and smelled good.  Life was grand.

"Alright, we'll just have to start with out Dominic tonight as he seemed to be running later.  Let's start!  Stefa, why don't you start by telling us about your week."

"Heh you should have seen their faces!  They like…poked the pot with a stick and proclaimed that it wasn't done yet.  Priceless!"  Liika exclaimed, giggling hysterically.

She soon was joined by the rest of the group who all had a good laugh at the three boys' expense.  The said boys were scowling, or at least Ian and Tala were, and glaring at the petite bluenette.  Liika glanced at them, grinning cheekily from the safety of Bryan's arms.  She had been selective about what stories she told so that a) she would not piss of the already grumpy Bryan and b) get pay back for all the suffering they put her through while _in Siberia.  Pay back was truly a bitch._

"Maybe we should tell a story about _you_," Tala sneered, "It seems to me you had quite a few embarrassing ones yourself."

Liika snickered.  "The difference is, you live with them, and they don't know me.  Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad… I could tell them about the time that Ian did the-"

"Oh no you don't!"  Ian cried, leaping over Tala and reaching for her neck.  "You've caused enough damage for one night!"

Sashenka chuckled as Ian reached for the blue haired girl, who shrieked in protest and jumped up.  Ian followed her and then both teens streaked up the stairs, yelling and banging as they went.  The three they left behind just shook their heads and brought themselves to their feet.  As usual the four boys decided when Group time was finished, and Sashenka knew not to push them.  She stood as well and clapped for everyone's attention.  "Ok, that about brings us to the end of Group time this week.  Thank you all for your cooperation.  Dinner will be in an hour, and you know schedule already.  Dismissed!"  With the proclamation she slipped out of the room and left the teens to do what they want.

Tala stretched, yawning slightly.  "I suppose we should go save the little wench, though part of me is inclined to let him kill her."

Spencer chuckled lightly, shaking his head.  "She was right you know…she didn't pick our most _embarrassing_ moments.  The pot incident was the worst of it I think and she had right to laugh at us."

"I still laugh at you."

Both boys shot their third member dark looks before ascending the stairs, avoiding the traffic that was traipsing up and down them.  Bryan smirked.  Personally he had enjoyed her little stories as he was no part of them, and he knew the troublesome two needed to be put in their place at least once.

"Yeah well, _we_ could have told them about your temper tantrum when you over heard her in the forest, or how you pouted and sulked for weeks after and avoided her.  Or how you always let her cuddle with you when she was cold, or how you lent her your clothing, or how we caught you two making out when we were away…"

"Shut up."

Tala smirked.  He won.  Again.

"Ooh!  That's so pretty!"  Liika exclaimed excitedly, peering up at the large Christmas tree that decorated Red Square.  Her eyes sparkled brightly as she took in all the beautiful lights and ornaments and the very large star that graced the tree's top.  "Wow."

"Geez…who knew she'd get so damn excited over a bloody tree.  I mean…it's a tree with lights on it for Christ's sake!"  Ian grumbled, crossing his arms.

Liika turned and stuck out her tongue.  "It's not just a tree!  It's a _Christmas tree!  You guys sure know how to kill the holiday spirit!" She said huffing.  They really were kill joys._

She had wanted them to take her out and show her the sites of Moscow, particularly before Christmas as everything would be lit up and decorated.  She also hoped to do some shopping while she was out, because she knew she would need help with translating things.  However, it turned out to be more of a chore than anything else.  They grumbled and complained the whole way, stating the Christmas was a waste of time and money and that they didn't see what was so great about it.  It frustrated her to no end, and she was becoming daunted by the whole situation.  Which dampened _her_ Christmas spirit!

At least they hadn't taken down the decorations that had taken her hours to put up.

"You're holiday spirit maybe, we never had any to begin with!"  Ian shot back.

"You can say that again," Liika muttered, looking vaguely disappointed.  She loved Christmas, and they hated it.  Where was the fun in that?

Tala caught the disappointment in her eyes and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at the tree.  "I suppose it's kinda nice…for a tree."  He stated.

Liika's only reply was an indignant huff before she stormed away.

Ian groaned, throwing up his hands in defeat.  "I suppose she's going to give us the silent treatment from now on."  He said, looking to Tala.

Tala shrugged, running a hand through his hair.  "We should go find her or she'll get herself in trouble."  Ian nodded and they both set off, pushing through the busy square on their quest to find their teammate's woman.  They knew she couldn't have gone far.  "Oh and Ian?"

"Ya?"

"Try to put a little more enthusiasm into attempting to like Christmas.  It's blatantly clear that she's attached to it and that it's making her sad that we don't care either way."  

It was Ian's turn to sigh.  He knew Tala was right, and that their apathy was hurting the stupid little wench, and if she was hurt and unhappy then they would be by virtue of Bryan kicking their ass.  Even though he didn't muster any liking of the crap holiday either.  He had been right in thinking all those months ago that she would destroy their team.  They were being turned into fucking mush pots.

"Yeah, yeah fine.  Stupid woman.  I'm only pretending though!"

Tala laughed.  "Fair enough.  I think I might actually try to like this holiday.  It's kind of nice to feel the love in the atmosphere rather than cold distain."

Ian stopped short and turned to stare at his teammate.  "Ok, who are you and what the hell have you done with my captain?!"  He demanded.

The red head grinned conspiratorially and winked.  Ian snorted, suddenly aware of what Tala was talking about.  Love in the air.  Bah!  He was just referring to all the girls that kept giving his sweet smiles and giggling.  Stupid Tala.

"Oh come on Ian, no need to be jealous.  The right girl will come along one day!"  Tala assured, patting his short friend on the shoulder.  "Even though probably the only girl shorter than you is already taken…"

"Fuck you Tala!"

Tala all but cackled, ducking Ian's attempts to smash his fist into the red head's face.  

"Where's my woman?"

The two teens froze at the sound of Bryan's voice.  They slowly turned their heads to see Bryan and Spencer standing a few feet away, carrying a few bags each, and Bryan glaring suspiciously at them.  They then looked at each other and promptly exclaimed, "Shit!" at the same time before taking off running in the direction Liika had disappeared in.

Liika huffed, scowling.  She didn't need them!  And she didn't need to be around their grumpiness either!  So what if they didn't like Christmas!  She could celebrate it with out them!

Speaking of them, she was really stuck on what to get them-Bryan anyway.  He was the hardest to buy for, as he didn't seem to _like_ or _want anything.  She had bought Tala a shirt that said, "Bow down to me mortal men for I am the God when it comes women."  She had had the English characters put on the shirt, and giggled as she paid for it.  It was so Tala (since she had been in Russia she had witnessed the red heads unusual knack for attracting female attention…he was better at it than Kai)._

For Ian she bought a wallet chain and matching wallet-he was always complaining that he was losing his money.  And for Spencer, Tala had helped her pick out a Russian book he had been wanting.  All that was left was Bryan.

She cursed him for being so…_picky_ and for not liking anything, or rather not showing any interest in anything.  She could get him beyblade parts, but that was…boring.  She was his girlfriend, her gift should show that she loved him!  But damn it, how did you do that for a boyfriend like Bryan?

Just then something flashed in the light from the street lamp from one of the display windows that bordered Red Square and caught Liika's eye.  It was perfect!

Tala and Ian came to a stop, both panting and looking around desperately.  The sun was almost completely set, leaving Red square to be lit up by the many street lamps and Christmas lights that shone cheerily in the cold winter's night.  They searched the faces over everyone they passed or passed them, searching for the face of the tiny Japanese girl.  

"Only she could disappear like that!"  Ian growled, looking through people at the shop windows.  "Bryan is going to seriously brutalize us."

"Not if we find her before he finds us."  Tala replied, looking in the other direction.

Reds, blacks, greens, some shades of blue, but none the right color they were looking for.  She _had to be so short didn't she?  Ian had just about given up looking in shop windows when he caught sight of a familiar toque covered head.  "Oh thank God," he muttered, motioning at Tala to follow him._

Liika had just come out of the store, quite pleased with herself when she was grabbed on either side and yanked forward into the busy square.  

"What the hell!"  She screamed, struggling against her sudden bonds.

"Shut up!  It's just us!"  Ian snapped, releasing her instantly.

Liika ceased struggling and breathed deeply, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.  Damn them!  They scared the living hell out of her!  "Don't _do_ that!  You scared me!"

"Yeah well, don't be stupid and fuck off like that!  You could have got lost!"  Tala scolded harshly.  "Think a little more!"

"Not to mention what Bryan was about to do to us!"

"What I still might do."

Liika rolled her eyes and huffed, shoving past Ian and Tala to step in front of Bryan who was approaching the three, a dark and stormy look on his face.  "Don't bother.  I stormed off myself.  Let's just get out of here, I'm tired of the lot of you's lack of anything cheerful or Christmas like."  She grumbled, coming to a stop beside Bryan and Spencer.

Bryan frowned.  She had been perfectly cheerful when he and Spencer had gone off themselves for a bit and left her with Ian and Tala, now she was angry.  What the hell happened?  He shrugged.  The better for him.  He was sick of the crowds anyway. 

It wasn't Christmas that bothered him, and he knew Spencer actually quite liked the holiday, it was the crowds and craziness that accompanied it.  He didn't like people, and Christmas brought too many of them out and in his way.

"Aw man, don't be like that Kit!"  Ian wheedled.  "We tried!  This is all new for us!"

Liika paused, thinking about it.  He _did have a point there._

"Yeah.  I said the tree was nice, what more do you want?"  Tala added smirking.

She turned fully and eyed them skeptically.  "I bet you didn't even look at the tree, just the girls under it!"  She said smiling slightly.

Tala winked.  "Touché."

Ian opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted when someone was pushed into the back of him sending him flying forward into the ground.  The group blinked, Liika jumped, rushing to Ian's side and helping him up.  "Are you alright Ian?" She asked.

"Yeah, who the hell-" Ian stopped short in complaining as his eyes fell on a guy about their age dressed in an elf costume, completely with pointy ears and shoes.  Ian's eyes widened dramatically and he backed up slowly.  "Ah!  It's one of his cronies!" 

There was a moment of silence before Liika and Tala burst out laughing-Liika had been filled in about Ian's fear of Santa's elves-Spencer joining them much more quietly.  Bryan just smirked.

The boy dressed in the costume eyed the lot of them like they were crazy before muttering an apology and moving off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Hahaha!  Ian's afraid of department store elves!"

"I am not!"

"You sooo are!  You should have seen your face!"

"Well how was I supposed to know it was from a department store??"

"Oh I don't know, how about the _name tag_ on his uniform!"

"Bah!"  Ian finally had enough, and stalked off in the direction of the street.  He didn't need to take their abuse!

Liika giggled.  She felt kind of bad for making fun of him.  Everyone had their fears-hers included needles and spiders.  "Hey Ian!  Wait up!  I'm sorry!"  She called chasing after the short Demolition Boy.

The remaining three shook their heads, smirking as they followed the other two.  Life wasn't so bad.

Liika's eyes snapped open, a grin stretching over her face as she realized what day it was.  She sat up, letting the heavy blankets fall to her waist as she looked down at the large boy beside her.  He was laying on his side, facing away from her into the center of the room.  Her grin became evil.  She just bet he didn't want to be woken up at the crack of dawn-she had glanced at the clock to discover that it was actually _before_ dawn, being 7 am-of course that was just too bad for him.  She wanted to give him her present…and she wanted to give it to him now.

Leaning over, Liika slid her arm under the blankets and around his waist and then brushed her lips over his temple.  "I know you're awake," she whispered quietly as to not wake the others, "I wanna give you your present."

He grumbled.  "Go back to sleep."

Liika pouted, catching his earlobe between her teeth gently.  "Come on…" she murmured, "Aren't you even a little curious about it?"

"No."

"Grm… _Bryan_…"

He sighed in annoyance, rolling over onto his back to stare up at her with sleepy, half lidded eyes.  "You're annoying."  He stated scowling.

She giggled, dropping a kiss on the corner of his mouth.  "Thank you!"  She then reached up to the desk and plucked a prettily wrapped present from the top and dropped it on his chest.

He didn't even bother to sit up, her just picked the gift up and turned it over in his hands, studying the wrap job intently.  She had put a lot of effort into wrapping the long, narrow box.  He wondered when she had had time to wrap it.

"Open it!"

He shot her a glare.  "Pushy woman," he muttered, pulling at the taped edges of the paper.  He almost laughed as she began to wriggle with excitement.  She was…interesting sometimes.

He eventually got the paper off the gift, revealing a white-lidded box.  Arching an eyebrow he took the lid off the box.

It was…well, it was very…_nice_.  Carefully he lifted the thick silver chain out of the box and let it hang over his hand so that he could study the attached pendant.  It was a falcon-he wasn't overly surprised of this, she seemed fond of his bit beast-etched in silver and looked a bit like Falborg, though there were significant differences.  It was really nice, and Bryan once again didn't know how to react, a theme that recurred when dealing with Liika.

"Well…?"

He moved his gaze from the jewelry to meet her anxious turquoise gaze.  "Thank you." He said quietly, putting the object back in its box.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

Liika bit her lip, tilting her head.  "Really?"

Bryan grunted, sliding the box back on his desk with one hand, while pulling her down to him with the other.  "Yes." He growled softly, taking her lips in a soft kiss.

"Good," she replied quietly.  "Because you are the most difficult person in the world to shop for.  You don't _like_ anything."

It wasn't quite true, but Bryan said nothing.  He liked her didn't he?  But, he could see where she was coming from.  He imagined buying a present for him would be extremely difficult.  

"Well, since I promised I'd let you sleep if you opened the present, I'll let you do that!" She said yawning and crawling back down to curl up against his side.  

He stared at her for a few moments before coming to a decision.  Sitting up slightly he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled something out, shutting it again after.  With no ceremony he tossed it on her.  Liika's eyes opened and centered on the small professionally wrapped box resting on her abdomen.  Smiling she picked up the box and opened the lid.  She lost her breath as she caught site of the boxes contents.

"Bryan…this…this is a…a promise ring!"

Bryan shrugged, rolling over to face the other way.  "Yeah."

Liika gaped at the small ring.  It was a thin band of silver, or white gold, she couldn't tell just by looking, and had a small blackish-multicolored stone that reflected blue, purples and reds set in the middle.  With shaking hands she removed the silver colored circle from its bed of velvet and studied it carefully, taking in every detail with wide, rapture filled eyes.  

As she turned it over one final time something engraved on the band caught her gaze and she ran her index over the Russian letters.  "What does it say?" She whispered breathlessly.

"My name."

Liika felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.  Despite his callous manner of giving it to her the small ring meant everything.  It solidified their relationship and erased any doubts she might have had as to his feelings toward her.  It was perfect…right down to the single stone that was set in the middle.  It looked like a black opal…only with out the fluidity.  The colors were slightly blocked, but still ran together in the swirly darkness that surrounded them.  It symbolized him perfectly.  Black until you looked deeper.

Sniffling she slipped the ring onto her left hand ring finger and wiped the small amount of tears that clung to her eyelashes from her eyes.

Bryan rolled back over when he heard her sniffle, a deep frown settling over his features.  She was supposed to be happy, not crying.  "What the hell is wrong with you?"  He demanded sharply, not understanding her reaction at all.

"You…you…" She trailed off, unable to vocalize the feelings that were tumbling around in her mind and her heart.  Instead she threw herself on top of him, kissing him heatedly.

Bryan's surprise and confusion soon turned passion as he kissed her back just as hard as she kissed him, and just as desperately.  Women were confusing creatures.

When they came apart for air, Liika locked eyes with him, leaning her forehead against his, her breath coming in short gasps.  "I was going to wait till later to tell you the good news I got yesterday, but with this," she twirled the ring idly on finger, "I wanna tell you now."

"Hm." He rumbled, his arms encircling her waist and his lips seeking hers once more.

She giggled, avoiding his searching lips.  "I can't tell you if you're kissing me!"

"Hn."

Liika smiled, kissing him softly.  "Mr. Dickenson called me yesterday…he secured my visa."

Bryan's eyes snapped open and narrowed on her face, something indiscernible flashing within the lilac depths. 

"I'll return for a week in the beginning of January to challenge my exams then I'll be moving into an apartment here as a sponsored exchange student.  He said…he said that if I still want to stay in a year, that he would try to secure me citizenship."

He was silent after her explanation, merely watching her with calculating eyes.  Then, after a few moments he reached up with one hand and ran his thumb along her cheeks, under her eyes.  "Good."  Was all he said.

She chuckled, shaking her head.  Bryan would always be Bryan, and that was just the way she liked it.  Love swelled in her chest as her eyes softened and one of her hands traveled from his chest to his forehead, brushing back his bangs.  "I love you…" She whispered sincerely.  It was the first time she had ever said it to him, and it felt…good.

Bryan's eyes darkened and his lips tilted upwards.  The words that spilled from her lips sealed her within him affirming her place in his icy heart.  Pulling her face down to his he whispered against her lips, "Mine.  Forever."

Suddenly a pillow was launched at them from across the room, hitting them both in the side of the head.  "Shut the hell up!  It's 7 am for fucks sake!  Save your mushy crap for a _decent hour!"_

Liika broke down into a fit of giggles, cuddling against Bryan where she was content to stay for possibly the rest of her life.


	15. Things to scar poor Oliver aka the end

AN: So yea, this fic is now done.  There won't be a sequel…so please don't ask.

I feel empty now that it's done.  Oh well.. there's still Never and Ha I suppose.

The lemon version of this chapter will be up tomorrow on AFFnet.. the link will be in my profile so please check back.  It will be pretty much this chapter with a lemon inserted =P so yeah.  Thanks for bearing with me, and supporting me this long journey!

*bows* R+R, Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san!

---------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXX-----------------------------

"Whaddya mean she's moved to _Russia_?!"  Tyson demanded loudly, slamming his hands down on the desk's top.  

Mr. Dickenson removed his spectacles and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  _This is probably the reason that Liika did not inform them herself…_he thought despairingly.  "I mean, Tyson, that she moved to Russia."  He stated again firmly.

"But…why Russia?"  Max asked, tilting his head in confusion.  It was all so sudden…well sort of anyway.

Kai snorted from his place in the back of the room.  "Isn't it obvious?  She went to be with _them_."  

Tyson, Max, Kenny and a very confused auburn haired girl stared at the blue haired captain, who merely scoffed at their amazed faces.  "Them?"  Echoed Tyson, who scratched his head then suddenly perked up.  "You mean the _Demolition Boys_?!"

"You got it."

Chaos broke out then.  Now normally Tyson was ok with the Demolition Boys, after all, what's done is done and they were good guys now, but apparently the story was different when it came to one of their team members.  Tyson continued to make a big deal until the auburn haired girl decided she had had enough and cuffed him good and hard upside the head, knocking off his hat in the process.

"That's _enough_ Tyson!  Now calm down and tell me who this Liika is and why its such a big deal that she's gone to Russia to be with these Demolition Boys."  She said, flinging her hands in to the air.

Tyson muttered under his breath, shooting fiery glares at the girl, who just glared back.  Max and Kenny sent each other exasperated looks and laughed under their breaths.  

Hilary Tanaka was as loud as Tyson, and the fact made the two clash heads more than once.  She had 'joined' their team sometime during the mess they had gone through with a team called the Psykicks as well as with Zagart and his robotic son Zeo.  The three years since the famous world tournament where the Bladebreakers had saved the world had flown by for the group of teenagers that were now, verging on adulthood, if not were adults already.  They had moved on with their lives, yet still remained a team in spirit…and still remained strong in the beyblading scene.

Tyson wasn't upset so much because his friend had moved to be with his former enemy, but because she hadn't informed him of it.  "I can't believe she didn't tell us!" He cried in a whining tone.  "She has no excuse either!  I mean I've talked to her a thousand times in three years!!  When the hell was she going to get around to mentioning the fact that she wasn't even in the country anymore?!"

"Ok Tyson, take a deep breath," Max calmed, patting the excited boy on the shoulder.  "I'm sure she had her reasons…"

"Reasons shmeasons!"  Tyson exclaimed, throwing off Max's hand.  

Hilary meanwhile was starting to twitch.  She didn't like being ignored, least of all by the blockhead she was so obviously crazy about.  "Ty-son…" She growled, her fist clenching at her side.

Tyson stopped immediately, blinking in the young woman's direction.  "Can't you see I'm busy here Hil?"  He asked impatiently.

"Baka!" She exclaimed before whacking over the head now.  "I'd like to know what the hell it is you're ranting about so that maybe I can understand why you're making such a big deal about this!"

The navy haired teen glared, rubbing his head.  Why did she always have to resort to violence?!  Just as he opened his mouth to tell her just where she could go, Mr. Dickenson interrupted, a weary look on his face.

"You can tell Hilary all about Liika and the Demolition Boys on your way back to your house Tyson.  As for why Liika didn't tell you, well you can ask her that herself when you all pick her and the others up at the airport tonight.  Now, I have some meetings to attend to so out you go."  He said with finality, motioning to the door with his hand.

"Tonight?!" Tyson yelled, looking even more confused.

Kai grit his teeth, also having enough of Tyson's extremely large mouth.  "Come on big mouth, we have to pick up Max's and yours cars before going to the airport.  We have to be there in two hours."  He grumbled, grabbing Tyson by the back of his jacket.

Max and Hilary threw looks at each other and chuckled, while Kenny shook his head, muttering about sticking to computers as they all followed the two out the door.

--------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--------------------------

Tyson was still grumbling two and a half hours later when he, and the rest of the Bladebreakers, minus Rei who's flight came in the next day, were waiting in a large, milling crowd for flight 413 Moscow to Bey City to unload.  He couldn't believe no one had told him that there was a reunion in three days and he said so out loud.  

"Someone _did_ tell you Tyson!  Me!  You just ignored me…as usual."  Hilary snapped, scowling. 

"That's cause you shriek at me like a harpy!  How is anyone supposed to listen to that?"  Tyson retorted hotly.

Hilary let out a shriek of indignation and stomped in front of him so she could stare him straight in the eye.  "Harpy?!  How dare you call me a harpy you, you…idiotic mule!"

 "The truth hurts Hil!" Tyson sneered, completely ignoring her insult, his voice raising as he glared straight into her eyes.  

Her mouth dropped open.  "Ha!  Then will hurt to be told that you're a walking garbage can?  You make Oscar the Grouch look clean!"

"I think you're mistaking me for Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the childish argument.

"Bah!  You're too ugly to be mistaken for Kai!"

"What?!!!  Why you stupid hag!  I'll have you know I'm _ten_ times better looking that Mr. Wet Blanket over there!  You're probably just jealous cause I get all the action and you get nothing!"

"HAG?!  Action??  What action!  You're hand doesn't count Tyson!"

Tyson sputtered, his face turning bright red, his breathing just as ragged as Hilary's.  Hilary smirked, thinking she had won.  Tyson had other plans for her.

"You're right it doesn't, but yours does!"

It was Hilary's turn to blush as bright as a tomato and sputter, and she did, with flourish.  Her mouth once again dropped open, then closed making her resemble a fish as she tried to comprehend the rather lewd and un-Tyson like comment he had just spewed at her.

Tyson had taken on an extremely smug look and so when Hilary screamed, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her, crushing her mouth against his, he was a little more than surprised.  However, that didn't stop him from melting almost immediately and sweeping his tongue into her mouth while simultaneously clutching her hips against his.

They had gathered quite the crowd by that point, not that they noticed of course.  Max grinned, blushing a bit and laughing as the two practically made out.  Kai rolled his eyes once more.  "It's about bloody time," he muttered, half smirking.

Just then a rather loud giggle sounded from their left and caught Kai's attention.  Flickering his auburn gaze towards the sound, his eyes landed on a short, grinning, turquoise eyed young woman whose hand was clutched possessively in a much large rougher one.  His eyebrow arched.

"Well, I can't really say that's how I pictured one of Tyson's relationships starting—that's more Kai style—but I guess it works." She chirped excitedly, winking at Kai.

Kai chuckled quietly, and strode over to the new group with quick, effective strides.  With in seconds he had his arms wrapped around the girl—ignoring the rather primitive growl that was escaping the possessor of her hand.  "You're late woman, as usual," he commented sardonically, letting go as quickly as he had hugged her.

Liika's grin widened, and she winked again.  "Gotta make an entrance you know.  I have a reputation to maintain!"

"Hn."  He replied, messing up her hair.  "Three years is a long time wench."

"Hey, at least you knew where I was…or rather where I _really_ was."

Her only answer was a rising of an eyebrow.

"LIIKA!"

The blue haired girl's grin widened as she stepped away from the group of four, past Kai and into the exuberant arms of Max Tate.  The blond laughed, spinning her around excitedly, chattering a mile a minute about how he missed her and how it was so good to see her again.

When he set her down, Liika stepped away from him, conscious of the four sets of eyes on her back.  "It's good to see you too Maxy!  I've missed you all," she smiled up at the taller blond, "You'll have to tell me all about your exploits last year, though it was all over the BBA papers that you beat Zagart and his son."

It was at that point that Tyson and Hilary finally broke off to breathe, and Tyson caught sight of Liika.  Chaos once again broke loose.

"She looks well," Kai commented semi-casually, stepping closer to the group of four young men that were watching the reunion scene with mixed feelings.

Tala snorted, his turquoise eyes running down his former teammate.  "Of course," he stated distastefully, "We take care of our own Hiwatari; you should know that."

Kai gazed back.  "Hn.  I wasn't aware that she was your own." Was all he said before he turned his surveying eyes to the taller, bulkier Bryan, who was all but glaring at Tyson and the rest as they fussed over the short nineteen-year-old woman.  "She's not going anywhere."

Bryan turned his glare to the Bladebreaker captain and shrugged.  He didn't really care if she socialized with her ex-team, but he didn't like how close they were hovering.  He wouldn't admit it, but part of him was still terrified she'd walk away from him and decide she was better off with her old team.  It was his only insecurity.  His only weakness.

The strained silence that followed was filled with surveying looks and studying glances.  It was only when Ian spoke when the tension was released.  "Can we get out of here please?  I don't like feeling like a fucking sardine."  He griped, scowling.

Kai jerked a nod stiffly and turned on his heel.  "We're leaving."

The other four older teens stopped, turned their heads as one, blinked at Kai and then proceeded to talk again, laughter and shouts echoing through the airport lobby.  However, Kai's words seemed to get them moving as they started to slowly head towards the exit where a ten seater van waited to take them to the hotel.

"Hey Kit, how do you suppose your luggage is going to remove itself from the airport?"  Tala called, a smirk toying on his lips.

Liika turned her head, still being pulled along by Tyson and Max.  She grinned brightly, her eyes settling on the tall, bulky form of her grumpy boyfriend.  "I'm sure Bryan can manage, can't you sweety?"

All eyes turned to Bryan, waiting for his response—or rather the Bladebreakers waited for his response.  The Demolition Boys knew very well what he was going to do.

Bryan ignored the inquisitive eyes and grunted, stooping down to pick up the various pieces of luggage at his feet.  He also ignored the looks of amazement, as well as the good natured bantering of his friends.

"Thankee!  Liika chirped, blowing a kiss at Bryan before turning and resuming her conversation with her former teammates.

"Hehe…who knew you could have a Demolition Boy so whipped!  And Bryan to boot!  I must commend you my dear Liika!"

----------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx----------------------------

Enrique's ears twitched as he and Oliver made their way down the hotel hallway towards their hotel room.  He tilted his head towards the wall on his right side.  Was that what he thought it was?  

A low wail-like moan echoed through the wall causing Enrique to stop in his tracks and stare at the door that was directly on his right.  _Aw man…_

"What's the matter Enrique?"  Oliver asked, blinking and pausing beside Enrique.

"Do you hear that?"

Oliver raised an elegant eyebrow, tilting his head towards the door Enrique was staring at.  Sure enough, within moments his other eyebrow shot up, his violet eyes widening to saucer shapes.  "What-"

Just then the next door down opened and Ian followed by Tala appeared, half amused, half disgusted grimaces on their faces.  The stopped short when they saw the two young men standing in the hall only meters away.

Ian smirked, his eyes running over Oliver's horrified and scandalized face then over Enrique's confused and slightly disturbed expression.  He couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips.

Tala too chuckled, shaking his head.  Obviously the two Majestics had never over heard two people sharing a 'private moment'.  "You can close your mouths now," he stated drolly, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

The two Majestics merely turned their horrified eyes towards the two Demolition Boys.

"Whoever's in there isn't doing what I _think_ they're doing are they??" Enrique exclaimed finally, his mouth working up and down.

Tala and Ian threw each other identical looks of amusement before shrugging.  "Of course they are," Ian answered snippily, "What's the matter?  Never over hear someone having sex before?"  The question was asked rather nastily, a definite shot at obvious wealth of the two Majestics.  

Oliver snorted delicately, raising his chin haughtily.  "Of course not.  Unlike you, we have class."

Ian scoffed and Tala merely chuckled once more.  He was less inclined than his short friend to bite the baits of a rich momma's boy.  Tala then shrugged, rocking back on his heels, not even flinching when an extremely loud, high pitched squeal sounded from behind the door beside them.  Oliver meanwhile was looking more and more uncomfortable and queasy.  

Enrique just looked confused.  "This is the bladers floor…who the hell could be having sex on our floor??" He demanded frowning.  He couldn't possibly think of anyone among their blader friends that could be sleeping together… unless it was two of the guys…and…ewww.

Once again Tala and Ian threw each other looks and laughed.  "Try not to worry about it too much," Tala smirked, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Ian seconded smugly, "It's regular for them. They do it all the time.  We've just become acclimatized."

Enrique and Oliver stared at them, then turned and looked at each other.  Oliver cringed again, the sounds becoming louder and louder.  He was really starting to feel nauseous, and he could feel his face burning.  Couldn't they have waited or something??

"Ugh, do they have to be so loud?"

Ian snorted and shrugged, deciding that he had had enough of standing and that if they were going to stay and 'chat', he was going to make himself comfortable.  So without saying a word he stepped over to the opposite wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

Tala snickered, shooting a mocking smirk at Oliver.  "You are far too scandalized rich boy." He said, running a hand through his hair.  "I know you probably wouldn't understand, as you've probably never been laid in your life—and probably won't be either if you continue looking so fucking girly.  But real men like to hear their women scream, Bryan's no different," he shrugged, "It gratifies male pride I suppose."

"Wait, wait!" Enrique interrupted, his eyes wide with surprise.  "You mean _Bryan's_ in there…having er…uh… sleeping with someone?!"  He grimaced, horrified.  "Aw man, it's really sad when the world's biggest grump is getting laid and I'm not.  Just who's the lucky girl?"

Even Oliver scoffed at this question.  "You mean you didn't know Enrique?" he asked casually.  

Enrique blinked, shaking his head and glaring.  "If I knew, why would I ask?"

"Liika and Bryan have been together for three years now."  Tala explained dryly, as if the blond boy's ignorance wasn't worth his time.

"What?!" Enrique practically falling over.  "You have to be kidding me!  Why the hell would she go for _him_ of all people!  I mean he's an anti-social, violent maniac!"

Tala's eyebrows shot up.  Did everyone outside their team have such a dark picture of them?  Oh well, it was just as well if they did.  They didn't have to bother putting up a cheerful face then.  "In case you haven't noticed, Kit isn't exactly…passive… herself."

"True, but Bryan??  That's a match I never thought I'd see…I mean, look what he did to her teammate!"

"Bryan's not that bad you know," Ian growled.  He had had enough of the rich boys insulting his team.  "What do you think we're not good enough for her?!"

Oliver huffed.  "Calm down.  Enrique didn't say anything like that."

"He didn't have to!  It was inferred!"

Tala just sighed.  "The pretty boy's right.  There's no sense in bitching about stupid shit.  Besides, Kit's part of our team now, she's not a Bladebreaker anymore."

Just then, as Enrique opened his mouth to protest another voice joined the little scene, this one holding more scorn than even Ian's.

"Don't you four have anything better to do than stand outside someone's door intruding on a private moment?"

The four looked up to see Robert walking towards them, a magazine in his hands.  He looked unfazed by the banging and the moaning that was echoing through the hall, and merely swaggered past them, barely sparing them a glance.

"He has a point."  Tala said nodding his head in the direction Robert had just come from.  "Come on Ian, we should meet Spencer downstairs, the two will follow shortly I'm sure."

"Meh."  Ian answered, standing up and following his captain.  "See ya," he called over his shoulder at Enrique and Oliver.

"Can we please go somewhere else?  I don't think I can take any more of that…noise."  Oliver muttered, turning around as well.  "I think I need some ginger ale or something, to settle my stomach."

Enrique laughed.  "You got it man."

---------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx-----------------------------

Liika couldn't help the small smile that tilted her mouth as she stared down with heavily lidded eyes at the man that owned her heart.  She was perched on top of his chest, her arms folded over the broad expanse, her chin resting gentle on her arms.  His hands subconsciously clutched her hips, pulling her against his and keeping her steady.  He was still asleep from what she could tell, though with Bryan one never could tell.   

She had to admit, if someone had told her three and a half years before that she would be shacked up with one of her former enemies, she would have laughed in their face.  However, she wouldn't trade being where she was for anything in the world.  She loved Bryan, more than words could say, and despite the fact that he would probably never say it back, she knew that he loved her as well.

It was all in the way her treated her, the way his eyes softened whenever she came in the room…the way he threatened men with bodily harm if they came within two feet of her.  He treated her as if she was the most precious thing to him in the world; his love was in his actions and it so it didn't really matter if he never said it.

Although, it would be _nice_ if he told her…even just once.

She shook her head.  There was no sense wishing for the impossible.  She accepted him as he was, and that meant accepting his quarks as well.  The lack of vocalization was just one of those quarks.  Yet she just couldn't let go of the subtle disappointment that fluttered in her chest at the thought that she'd never hear her words reciprocated. 

Bryan's eyes cracked open when he felt Liika's head move.  Her expression was one of disappointed thoughtfulness and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was thinking about.  She generally only got that expression when something was really bothering her.  So, half sighing, half grunting, he brought up one of his hands and gripped the back of her neck, rubbing the soft flesh gently.  "What's the matter." It was a statement, not a question.

Liika blinked rapidly, her vision focusing.  She turned her eyes downward to see Bryan staring at her with half closed eyes and an arched eyebrow.  "Wha?" she said blinking once more.  "Nothing's the matter."

The look her gave her clearly read, "Don't lie to me" and Liika was forced to frown and look inside herself to figure out what he was talking about.  Why would he think something was the matter?

"That look."

"Eh?"  Liika frowned at him.  Then suddenly it dawned on her what he was talking about.  He must have seen her disappointment…damn.  She hadn't meant for him to see that.  Hm…how to get out of it… "Don't you think we should be getting downstairs?" She asked out of the blue, hoping to direct the conversation elsewhere.  She glanced at the clock then back down at Bryan.

Bryan was on to her, three years was enough time to get to know most of a person's regular habits.  Changing the subject when she was trying to avoid something that was obviously bothering her was one of her regular habits, especially when he was demanding an answer out of her.  "No."  Was all he said before flipping them over so that he pinned her beneath him.  "Talk."

Liika pouted.  It just wasn't fair that he was so much bigger than her!  He _always_ got his way!  "No fair!"

He grunted, a smirk crossing his lips.  Leaning down he leaned down and brushed his lips against her pouting ones, then proceeded to nip and nuzzle his way along her jaw until he reached his destination: her ear.

Liika purred, reaching up to toy with his hair.  "You're cruel, using unfair tactics…" she muttered, squirming underneath him.

"Talk."

She grumbled, especially when he stopped and just rested his head in the crook of her shoulder.  She knew she wasn't moving until she told him what was wrong.  When things bothered her, they bothered him.  If only by virtue of her being upset annoyed the hell out of him.  "It was just a stupid notion, nothing important and nothing you need to worry about."

"And?"

"And nothing!" She stated firmly.  "Just drop it.  It's nothing."

He sighed.  Why were women so much trouble?  Especially his little one.  "No.  Tell me.  Everything."  He rumbled into the side of her neck.

Liika glared at the side of his head.  "Fine!" She murmured, her cheeks tinting red.  "I was only thinking about how in the three years we've been together, you've never once told me you loved me.  I just thought that…it would be nice to hear it… even just once."  She sighed, looking away.  "Just forget about it.  It was just a silly female whim, nothing important."

Bryan was silent.  He pulled back from her, lifting himself up so that he half rolled off of her, situating all his weight on his side.  He just watched her for a few moments, his eyes flickering over her turned face, as well as down her naked body.  After about a minute of just watching her, he reached out and gripped her chin tenderly, turning her head towards him.  

Liika stared up into his darkened lavender eyes, for the first time truly seeing the unbridled emotion that lay in the pale depths.  

"It really bothers you?"

She flushed.  "Well…not really.  …Only sometimes.  I don't know, I guess it's just nice to hear the words sometimes you know?  I mean, I know you love me, it's as plain as day to anyone that just looks at us, but I think it's just one of those things…" she trailed off, the pink tinge in her cheeks growing into a full fledged blush.  "It's silly."

Suddenly she found herself pressed tightly against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her, his head nuzzled firmly against he shoulder.  She melted against him, smiling softly and resting his her head against his collarbone and cuddling his arms.  This was how she knew he loved her.

"I love you."  He growled, squeezing her tightly.  "You're everything.  Know it."

Liika had to fight the tears that burned the back of her eyes.  She sniffled.  "I love you so much…forever Bryan."

Bryan inhaled, reveling in the scent of her.  She was his…forever.

"Forever…"


End file.
